Defrost
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Some time after their mission to Tokyo, upon discovering that the villians the team had frozen were no longer on ice, Robin enlists the help of the Justice League. Meanwhile, Raven tries to make sense of the confusing feelings she is having for Beast Boy, and said changeling is trying to get her to open up to him. Will she let him in? BBxRae! Much anticipated SEQUEL to Snowed In!
1. Defrost

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot. I also do not own "Let's Get Lost".

**A/N**: You all asked for it, so here it is... the direct sequel to "Snowed In"! This story takes place exactly where the previous story left off. The "theme" of this story is: Bat for Lashes & Beck - Let's Get Lost – go listen to it! Do enjoy!

**Warning**: You MUST read "Snowed In" to understand why this story begins the way it does!

* * *

_Touch me I'm cold, unable to control, _

_Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows, _

_And tumbling, tumbling, don't go facsination._

_ If just for tonight darling, let's get lost..._

_Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow, _

_With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts,_

_ It's not hard for us to say what we should not. _

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost..._

- Bats For Lashes & Beck - "Let's Get Lost"

Raven flew down the hall toward the common room in a rush, avoiding Beast Boy. 'Why am I running away?' she wondered. As she reached the common room, she could hear Robin talking with the rest of the team. She opened the door just on time for Beast Boy to finally catch up to her. "Raven, would you wait a minute? I-"

"Good, you're both here," Robin said, cutting off Beast Boy's softly spoken sentence.

Raven took a breath of relief. 'I shouldn't have done that...' She thought. She knew she was being foolish and childish, but she really didn't want to face him right now. Why was she feeling this way? Beast Boy was loud, annoying, and obnoxious... how could she possibly feel even remotely attracted to someone that was polar opposite to herself? She didn't buy into that 'opposites attract' thing, but then, what else could explain it? She would never admit it to anyone, not even herself, but the moment she met the little changeling a few years ago, she felt a pull toward him, even if he was just a goofy twelve year old and she was thirteen... there had been something.

It might have been on the cheek, but a kiss from her was monumental. It was a wonder that nothing exploded in fiery black energy! Her emotions had gotten the better of her, even if she didn't believe them herself, but if she didn't control them, something bad could happen and then the cat would be out of the bag for sure. For now, she would just have to try to avoid him... If possible.

"We need to make sure the villains we froze last month are still frozen," Robin was saying, "if there was even a shred of truth to the man's claim, we need to investigate."

"Alright! We're going back to Paris!" Cyborg pumped his fist with excitement.

"Better than the north pole, that's for sure!" Beast Boy agreed, then high-fived his half-machine buddy. He hadn't forgotten about what had transpired between he and Raven, far from it, but maybe right now wasn't the best time to pull her to the side and bring it up.

"Friend Robin! May we please explore the lit city? I would very much love to 'check out' the shops!" Starfire asked with stars in her eyes, hovering just a few feet away from Robin.

"Well..." Robin rubbed the back of his neck. Saying no to her was strangely very difficult for him...

"Oh please?" Starfire begged, coming up real close to the boy wonder, making his cheeks turn scarlet. Cyborg saw this and smirked at the younger boy's blush, crossing his arms and resisting the urge to tease him mercilessly... maybe later.

"Uh... um, I'll tell you what, Star, if everything turns out to be okay, we can explore the 'city of lights' for a bit," Robin relented. He wisely chose to ignore Cyborg's snicker.

"Oh joy! Thank you so very much!" Starfire gushed, then promptly gave Robin a crushing hug. Before he could say anymore though, Starfire turned to Raven just as excitedly. "Friend Raven!" she began.

'Uh oh...' Raven thought in dismay. She knew what was coming next...

"Will you accompany me and participate in the female bonding ritual known as 'shopping'?" Starfire asked with her usual enthusiasm. Raven did NOT want to do so, but she also did not want to have to deal with Beast Boy either. One glance at the changeling - who was giving her a knowing look - and she knew it would be a perfect way to avoid him, at least for a time. She was aware that she couldn't possibly avoid him forever, he was a relentless pest like that. Raven sighed inwardly.

"Sure..." She answered, though she didn't sound convinced one bit.

"Marvelous!" Starfire gushed, spinning around with unbridled excitement.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Star, we still need to complete our mission," Robin interrupted. "Let's go, Titans," he said, and lead them back to the hanger.

The trip back to Paris consisted of Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over who had the highest score in their video game that morning, Starfire regaling a not interested but very patiently listening Robin with research she had done on the many different types of candy and clothing shops in Paris, and Raven sitting in her seat in blissful silence, save for the occasional bit of chanting. Once the team got to their destination, they quickly made their way to the seemingly deserted and eerily quite base. "Oh NO! They're... they're gone!" Cyborg gasped. And indeed he was right, not one frozen statue stood where the team left them... the Brotherhood of Evil was once again on the loose and likely out for blood.

"This isn't good," Robin agreed.

"What will we do?" Starfire asked.

"This is a serious threat. I think it's time we called in help," Robin explained.

"From who?" Raven questioned.

"The Justice League."

"Does this mean we're going to the Hall of Justice?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"Yes," Robin answered simply. He rolled his eyes when Cyborg and Beast Boy once again gave each other high-fives. "Settle down, you two. This is serious, remember?" Robin was a little surprised when it was Beast Boy who sobered up the quickest, though considering his lengthy history with the Brotherhood of Evil, it shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise. He then turned to Starfire. "I'm sorry you won't get to explore the city, Star," he apologized.

"It is alright. I understand the urgency of this mission," she told him. The two smiled at each other before Cyborg cleared his throat loudly, making them jump and blush simultaneously.

"Right... let's go, guys, we have a long trip ahead of us," Robin said, leading the group back to their ship. The trip to Metropolis seemed like an ordinary, boring and long trip... but that soon changed when a dot on Cyborg's radar appeared.

"Robin, we've got a bogey on our six," the half-machine said.

"Titans, get ready for a fight," Robin said and switched on weapons. As soon as he finished speaking, the ship rocked violently as it took a hit from a long-range missile. "This new shielding is holding up great, Cyborg!"

"I know, right?" Cyborg grinned. Robin forced the ship to slow down dramatically, forcing the unmarked black plane to rush in front of them.

"Who are they?" Raven questioned, trying to lock on to the plane with her weapons.

"Don't know, they're not answering any frequencies," Robin answered. "It might be someone from the Brotherhood of evil. We have no choice, someone disable it!"

It took a little bit of fancy flying by Robin but they finally caught up to it. "Eat lead!" Beast Boy said as he shot at their enemy, however, the plane banked to the right sharply, dodging the attack. Robin accelerated once more and gave chase.

"Get back here," Cyborg growled, arming a missile. As soon as he locked on target, he let it fly. "Dodge _this_!" The missile hit its target and the team watched in shock as the plane exploded in midair. They instinctively shielded their eyes as the ship flew through the fiery blast.

"What was that made of? How could it explode like that?" Beast Boy questioned.

Robin's lips thinned grimly, glancing around the area in hopes of seeing a parachute. "I don't know, but I don't think the pilot had a chance to eject..." he said.

"Did we... kill him?" Starfire asked softly.

"It might have been an unmanned plane..." Cyborg theorized. "Most unmanned aircraft are made of light but weak material that don't do well in a real fight, they're mostly used for stealth and surveillance."

"Maybe you're right..." Robin muttered. The remainder of the trip was in solemn silence.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: I hope everyone liked this first chapter! As always, please review, input is much appreciated and will encourage me to update sooner!


	2. Metropolis

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: Forgot to mention that this story _should _have quite a bit of action in it :) though don't expect any miracles, I'm really rusty at action... I'll give it my best shot though! I wanted to wait until the next day to update this again, a day or so after the first chapter, but I guess I got too impatient...

* * *

It was a beautiful, clear and starry night when they finally reached Metropolis. The moon shone bright, air was crisp and the sound of soft chirping from the crickets filled the air. It took the entire day to fly from Titan Tower to Paris, and then to Metropolis, and their ship was _fast_... but they were finally there. "Alright Titans, keep to your _best _behavior," Robin instructed, looking directly at Beast Boy.

"Why are you looking at _me _like that?" Beast Boy cried in indignation.

"Heh heh heh," Cyborg sneered.

"You too, Cyborg," Robin said. "You _both _get a little too excitable when it comes to the League."

"What!" Cyborg grumbled and crossed his arms.

"HAH!" Beast Boy grinned.

"I do not understand. What is this place?" Starfire questioned as the group walked up the steps to the large, tan building. Around them statues of the greatest of the heroes stood posing proudly over them.

"This, Starfire, is one of the headquarters where the top heroes of our world, known as the Justice League, get together. It is also a museum, an embassy and, at times, a court room... but not all in the same place. This is pretty important building," Robin explained.

"Oh wow!" Starfire gasped. "So there are _more _Titans?" She

"Well no, they're all adults in the League... they're a group of the best of the best. They've saved the world more times than anyone can remember. Eventually, when we get older and prove ourselves, we'll join the League too," he told her.

"Ah, I see!" Starfire smiled brightly, liking the idea of joining such a prestigious group. When the team go to the door, it opened for them. They walked in and came face to face with the Dark Knight himself.

"Welcome," Batman said simply. The older hero was glad it was night and the "museum" was closed to gawking eyes. He had seen the T-Ship fly in through the computer after the weekly check-in with the League, and went to investigate.

"Good to see you again, Batman," Robin smiled. The team could almost feel the hero-worship coming off the teen. This was Robin's master and foster-father. The man who raised and taught their leader everything he knew and who funded their living arrangements. The other teens straightened and attempted to appear older than they were, though Raven's natural calm and collected persona made it infinitely easier than it did for someone like Beast Boy for example. Said changeling radiated excitement but one sharp look from Raven and Beast Boy managed to stop himself from spouting out how awesome it was to meet the Dark Crusader.

"Likewise. What brings the Teen Titans here?" Batman asked curiously.

"Trouble, and _lots _of it... we could really use the League's help with this," Robin explained.

Batman frowned. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"A few months ago, we discovered the location of the Brotherhood of Evil and managed to contain them in a frozen state... but somehow, they've gotten free and are out for vengeance. We got attacked earlier from an unmarked jet and we destroyed it a bit too easily. Last time we went up against the Brotherhood, we needed the aid of _all _the Titans to bring them down... now that they know how we operate, it won't be so simple. Will you help us?" Robin asked.

"Robin, you should have kept a closer eye on your enemies. Have you forgotten what I taught you?" Batman scolded. Even the rest of the team shrunk with shame at Batman's biting tone. "But..." his voice softened a fraction. "I _am _proud of you, of all of you, for standing up to and beating the Brotherhood of Evil, even if they managed to slip from your grasp. It was no small feat." The teens stared wide-eyed and touched by Batman's praise. Batman clenched his jaw, not liking the attention, and glanced over to the secret entrance to the main base. "We're not on any important missions right now, I'll see about contacting the others. Stay put and don't wander off," he said and spun on his heel, his cape flapping angrily from the sudden movement as he stalked off toward the base entrance.

"Man! This is _so _COOL!" Beast Boy gushed as he looked around.

"Beast Boy! Batman said not to wander off – and _don't touch that!_" Robin scolded. Beast Boy froze where he was about to touch what looked like a frozen statue of some strange looking hulking creature. He gave his leader a sheepish look and zipped back to the group, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks. There was a loud SLAP, followed by an even louder "HEY!" as Cyborg smacked the younger Titan over the head. Raven rolled her eyes at the boys' immaturity while Starfire giggled.

"Why don't you two at least _try _acting a little more mature. Do you _want _the older heroes to look at you as just silly little kids?" Raven asked in annoyance.

"Guess you're right..." Beast Boy relented, stuffing his hands in his pockets as his lower lip stuck out in a pout. Raven blinked and tore her eyes away from said lip and shook her head in disbelief at herself.

The Titans didn't have to wait too long before Batman returned, his strides long and purposeful. "It's your lucky day. I contacted the League and they're willing to help," he told them in a calm, collected tone they often heard in Robin. As soon as he finished speaking, there was a loud and violent rush of air and before their eyes, the Flash appeared, two jumbo pretzels in hand.

"What's up, kids?" Flash asked amiable as he chowed down on his snack.

"Hey! We're not-" Raven slapped her hand over Beast Boy's mouth to stop him from sounding exactly what he was about to deny he wasn't. She retracted her hand quickly before he could retaliate. A few seconds later, there was a red and blue blur and suddenly the man of steel himself stood before them. One by one League members arrived. Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter - to whom Beast Boy was thrilled to meet, - Green Lantern, and Aquaman.

"I hear you lot are in trouble of some kind... How can we help?" Superman asked, smiling in fond amusement at the look of awe from the teens.

"Oh don't tease them, Batman already told us what they needed," Wonder Woman grinned.

"Of course, of course," Superman smiled back.

"Beast Boy," Batman began.

"Uh- yes?" The changeling asked, nervous about what the black clad superhero might say.

"I have it on good authority that you have a long history with the Brotherhood of Evil. We'll need you to tell us everything you know about them and their leader," Batman instructed.

Maybe they could sense his sudden timidness, but Beast Boy was suddenly surrounded by his friends. Robin placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly. With all the support of his friends at his side, Beast Boy straightened and looked the heroes in the eye. "Of course," he said, and the same look of utter seriousness, that was witnessed on rare occasions, crossed his green features. Beast Boy told them everything he knew about the elusive group of villains.

"Alright. The League and the Titans will work to together on this to do a systematic worldwide search for the Brotherhood of Evil," Batman said, and turned to Robin. "Robin, continue to lead your team as you see fit but stay within constant contact with Watch Tower," be instructed.

"Right," Robin agreed, then, as Batman spoke to _his _team, Robin turned to the Titans. "Same teams we had this morning," Robin told them.

'I can't catch a break...' Raven thought woefully, glancing at a now eager looking Beast Boy, though she suspected his eager look was because of the fight ahead, however, with a glance over to her, she knew he was also thinking about 'talking about it' with her. 'Great,' Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes and looked back to their leader. Robin told them that they would split up and spread out from that location, keeping in constant contact so Robin could issue orders as opportunities presented themselves. He would be fighting as well, but his job was a bit more involved than a simple fight. Once he was finished giving his orders, the team once again piled into the ship. As soon as the ship was in the air, he gave the order. "Titans, separate!"

The ship split up into three smaller ships as it had done that morning and the three split up and headed in opposite directions. The flight to their target location to wait for further orders was silent. Beast Boy shifted uneasily in his seat, wanting to bring up what had happened that morning, but wondering if right now was such a good time. Raven, on the other-hand, still wasn't prepared to talk about it. She was afraid of what might happen to them if they confronted what that morning's actions could mean. It took Raven a while, but she was finally friends with the changeling... she didn't want to jeopardize that friendship, though it was mostly _her _fault for getting into this situation in the first place.

"Raven?" Beast Boy's voice broke through the silence and snapped Raven out of her revery.

"...Yes?" She asked, though she knew what he wanted to say.

"Can we talk? About this morning?" He asked as predicted.

"We'll... speak of it later," Raven promised.

"Alright," Beast Boy nodded, surprising Raven once again.

'Huh, maybe he's finally growing up?' She thought, having expected Beast Boy to whine and mope at not getting his way.

"Don't think I'll forget," he warned her. Beast Boy wasn't about to let her get away without an explanation. He _also _didn't want to ruin their friendship, but he couldn't ignore the fact that there _had_ been something between them. There had always been something between them, when Beast Boy wasn't being an immature clown, he had caught Raven's eyes wandering over to him... at least, he had lately. 'Could she...' his thought trailed off, unwilling to complete it and give himself potentially false hope, but it nagged at him all the same.

This was going to be a _long _night.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Don't you just love tension? I DO! There will be lots of it to come! Be sure you tell me what you though of this! Also, please let me know if I made any mistakes, so I can go back and correct them! Grammar Nazis welcomed!

Shout-Outs:

**Katwizzle**: Did ya like? :D

**The Cretin**: What am I going to do about it? I'm going to update, that's what! :P I'm glad you liked this!

**Kairo833**: I don't know about Batgirl, I actually really don't know much about her so I probably wouldn't be able to write her in right... Glad you liked this!


	3. Dodges

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: I don't want to hear anyone complaining about how "slow" or "fast" I'm progressing BB and Rae's "relationship", got it? I don't plan on rushing anything. This chapter _should _contain a little bit of progress... oh by the way, I haven't even started the fourth chapter. I just adopted a kitten and have been very busy with her as you can imagine lol. I tend to be able to work on my chapters during slow times at work, so maybe I'll update again on Monday night or something lol.

* * *

The city was silent as Raven and Beast Boy arrived at their target. Raven landed the ship in an empty parking lot while they waited for orders. "Do you think any of the Brotherhood of Evil made it out this far?" Beast Boy questioned, his eyes darting around the eerily empty streets.

"We have no way of knowing when they had been freed. It's been several months," Raven reminded him. She narrowed her eyes when she sensed someone nearby. It could have been anyone, it wasn't _that _late in the night, after all. Something _did _feel off about this person though, maybe...

"THERE!" Beast Boy said in a shout, jumping out of his seat and opening his pod door. Raven turned to where he was now running and saw Dr. Light trying to sneak down an alley. Raven took off after Beast Boy and together they chased after the villain.

Raven flew up high while Beast Boy morphed into a lion. It was obvious that Dr Light was aware of them, he had paused in the alley and his hands where up. He held strange looking glowing pistols and smiled condescendingly at the them. "Hello, children..." Dr. Light sneered, then blasted them with his weapons. Raven managed to dodge the attack, but Beast Boy barreled into it with a growl. The energy blast knocked Beast Boy to the ground. "Not very smart of you, mutant," he grinned.

"Wasn't very smart if you to drop your guard, either..."

"What!" Dr. Light whirled around just on time to see a trash can slam into his face.

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven manipulated her powers to surround him and deteriorate Dr. Light's armor. The villain held his weapons up and fired them at her through the black fog of her powers.

"Watch out!" Beast Boy shot forward and knocked her aside, successfully dodging the energy blasts as well.

Dr. Light gasped in relief of getting out of the horrid darkness and continued to fire at them. "You can't dodge me forever!" He growled.

"Neither can you!" Beast Boy cried as he morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and smacked him with his tail. He then turned and roared at him.

Dr. Light jerked back in fear and bumped his head on a wall before growling angrily and pushing himself back to his feet. "You'll... Pay for that!" he snarled and directed his attack toward Beast Boy.

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shot out her powers and once again surrounded the villain with her powers, this time slapping the pistols out of his grip. Once Raven was sure his power source was gone, she released him and he fell to the ground. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and grabbed him while Raven took out her communicator. "Raven to Robin," she said, and said acrobat appeared on the screen.

"What's your status?" Robin asked.

"We caught Dr. Light," Raven told him.

"Good! I'll get a League member to-"

"I got it!" A voice was heard from behind Robin.

"Who was-" Raven's unfinished question was answered when the Flash appeared next to her.

"Yo! This is the package I gotta deliver?" He asked cheerfully, pointing a thumb toward the struggling villain being squished underneath gorilla!Beast Boy.

"Yes," Raven answered simply. The Flash went over to Dr. Light and zipped around him with a rope as soon as gorilla!Beast Boy stepped off him. He then took the tied up villain and sped off in his namesake. Beast Boy morphed back into his normal form and smiled victoriously. It was on their way back to the ship when Beast Boy spoke again.

"Look, I know you told me to wait, but..." Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck, thinking about how he would say what he wanted to say.

'So much for growing up...' Raven thought, rolling her eyes internally. "Beast Boy, it's still not the right time," she informed him. She wasn't avoiding the subject because she was embarrassed by it, or because she was confused by what had happened, exactly, but mainly because if they spoke about it, it would trigger her emotions and she could lose control, possibly breaking something or hurting someone. She didn't want to risk it. The very idea that Beast Boy could produce such a reaction from her was mind boggling to begin with, it wasn't a mystery why she was _also _confused about this.

"Why not? There's no more villains nearby, we're alone, and I _need _to know!" he protested, all but stomping his foot like a child.

Raven shook her head incredulously. 'Will he _ever _grow up?' she wondered, not knowing just how much he'd really grow in a few years... heck, she had no idea of the sudden growth-spurts that would come in just a few months. "Not now," she insisted. It was clear he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer again. It was _also _clear that she was beginning to get annoyed, but the changeling didn't seem to notice.

"Fine. If you won't talk... I will..." he grinned mischievously. "You know how I love tofu, right? Well, there are many different ways I love to eat tofu! I'll tell you a couple of them," he smiled cheekily, now able to sense the irritation coming off the girl. "First and foremost, I like it in it's normal cube form, maybe with some barbeque sauce, cooked lightly on a frying pan..."

"Beast Boy..." Raven warned, but the warning went unheeded.

"I also enjoy cutting up the tofu into little bits and frying them with some flour or crumbled up cereal, such as corn flakes, kind of like fried chicken breading!" He went on to explain how he would prepare it, what instruments he would use, how else he cooked tofu, even what it did to his digestive system afterwards. Raven had been becoming more and more annoyed with each passing lengthy and boring explanation, to the point that she couldn't take it anymore and snapped. Beast Boy soon found himself being lifted off the ground, only to be hurled through the air at a surprising speed. "UGH!" Beast Boy collided with the side of a building and tumbled to the ground with a gasp and a thud as the wind was knocked out of him. He stilled and groaned in pain.

After a few moments, Raven felt her anger melt away. The glow in her eyes disappeared as she realized what she had done. "Beast Boy!" she cried, and rushed to his side. 'Why did I hurt him?' She thought, angry at herself. And why hadn't she noticed it before? 'I'm _always_ hurting him...' she realized as she bent down next to him. "I'm sorry, I lost control. Are you alright?" She asked, moving to help him sit up. She excepted him to brush her aid off, but was relieved when he accepted it and let her help him. She placed her hand on his arm, not missing the feel of the thin layer of fuzz over his arm stand on end at her slightest touch, but ignored it and used her empath abilities. She could sense his pain and could feel that a few of his ribs on his right side, - where he collided with the wall - were bruised. "I'm so sorry..." she repeated, her passive tone tinged with concern and guilt.

"I-It's alright, I'm used to it..." Beast Boy told her with a sigh. "Besides, it doesn't hurt so much anymore," he shrugged. "I heal fast," he admitted. "Look, I'm sorry I irritated you, I was just tired of waiting, it's been almost twenty-four hours," Beast Boy explained.

"I know..." Raven sighed. When she noticed him wince, she knew what she had to do. "Here, let me heal you," Raven insisted and placed her hands over his chest, trying to sense where exactly she would have to start healing him... though that also meant having to almost _caress_ him to do so.

"U-Uh-um... R-Raven?" Beast Boy questioned, his eyes bugging out. Everywhere she touched, his skin tingled, even through his uniform.

"Quiet," Raven hissed softly. "I can't concentrate when you speak," she was half-lying, of course. She couldn't concentrate not only because of the distractions around her, including Beast Boy speaking, but also because of what she was doing. 'I never found it this difficult to heal any of them before!' She thought in annoyance. She finally found the spot that needed the most healing and began to do so. She spread her fingers over his ribs and concentrated. After a moment she felt the green shape-shifter relax beneath her delicate touch, breathing out a sigh of relief, and then the healing session was over. Raven went to pull away again but Beast Boy caught one of her hands in his, and pulled it over to his chest gently, letting her feel his heart hammering away. "What...?" Raven was confused.

"The um... chase after Dr. Light, isn't what is making my heart race..." Beast Boy admitted in a soft whisper as his cheeks turned to fire. 'I can't believe I just admitted that!' he thought, surprised by his brutal honesty. He wasn't entirely sure what he felt either, just that it felt right to be honest with her right now... maybe it would let her be honest with him too, so then he could understand what was happening between them. Not too long ago they were in a tolerate-annoy relationship, getting on each others nerves – though mostly just Beast Boy being Beast Boy – and fighting alongside in battles... now this.

"I..." Raven was at a loss for words. Nearby, a large dumpster began to glow black. 'Keep it together!' Raven growled inwardly, glancing worriedly at the dumpster and forcing her emotions to settle. It was _very _hard to do with Beast Boy gazing up at her so intently. 'Does he really... _like_ me like me?' she wondered passingly, feeling her cheeks heat up as well. One swipe of Beast Boy's thumb over the wrist he still held gently to his chest, and a loud crack was heard from the dumpster.

"Sorry!" Beast Boy gasped, letting go of her hand immediately. Raven retrieved her hand just as quick and rubbed it as if she had been burned.

"I-It's okay," she took a deep breath and tried once again to regain control over her emotions. "It's my fault for letting my guard down," Raven told him, her voice once again passive. This was incredibly annoying to her. It wasn't like she _wanted _to repress her emotions, it drove her to intense frustration but she forced herself to calm down, lest she give Rage a reason to surface. She _had _to find a way to... to what? She wanted to _feel_ like "normal" people felt, but she wasn't normal... her emotions were all separated, giving her almost a multiple personality effect. Maybe... maybe with Trigon gone, she could... but that wasn't possible! Was it?

"What's... on your mind?" Beast Boy asked from above. Raven jumped in surprise, having not noticed him get up. She kind of liked having to look up at him... and now she had to shake her head to clear it again.

'What's wrong with me? Everything was normal just yesterday! ...Wasn't it?' Raven pondered. She took his offered hand, ignoring and pushing away the fuzzy feeling she got when he squeezed her hand, even if it was just to get a better grip of her. "It's nothing, let's go," Raven said, turning away from him. She could almost sense that he was about to interject, she could see it in his eyes and how he bit his lip, - and she absentmindedly wondered how he didn't puncture his lip with his fangs, - but before he could, their communicator went off. It was Robin.

"What's your status?" Robin asked. Behind him, Raven and Beast Boy – who leaned a little closer to her in order to see – could see League members rushing from one place to the other. Occasionally one would go by dragging a bad guy behind them or carrying one.

"We took down-"

"Dr. Light! Right here!" The Flash appeared right behind Robin once again and finished Beast Boy's answer.

"Uh, thanks," Robin blinked. "Cyborg and Starfire managed to capture Billy Numerous," he informed them. "There is a report of Gyzmo and Mammoth in your area causing havoc. I believe they're calling us out... why don't you two answer the call?" Robin smirked.

"With pleasure," Raven answered. "Let's go, Beast Boy."

"But-"

"Later!" Raven whirled around and took off. Beast Boy sighed and followed obediently, though it was only so much that he could take. The two left their ship parked where it was and flew over to the part of the city where the pair of villains were reported to be. They were easy to spot. Before they could do anything though, there was a green blur that flew by them. Green Lantern had arrived and began trying to contain them. Raven and Beast Boy paused, seeing that Green Lantern had everything under control... that is, until Mammoth lifted a car...

'Crap, not again!' Beast Boy thought. "Look out!" he cried urgently and pounced once more, knocking Raven to the ground as a car went sailing over them. This time, though, he fell with her...

"...You can get off now..." Raven said after a moment, refusing to let her mind wander at the feel of him pressing up against her like that. Though he was still young, his muscles were beginning to develop and fill him out nicely, though he was still very small. She hadn't noticed this before... though she hadn't been paying much attention before either. Maybe this was an indication of sorts that he'd finally be getting a growth-spurt soon. God only knew he needed one, being the smallest of the group.

"Y-Yeah! Sorry," Beast Boy sprung off her and rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. Raven popped back onto her feet with her magic and dusted herself off, acting like nothing at all happened, like it was your average ordinary fight with a villain and a car went racing toward you.

"Sorry you two, I stole your fight," Green Lantern apologized. He hoisted Gyzmo and Mammoth up with his powers and flew them out, heading back to base to process them.

Once Gyzmo and Mammoth were taken care of, Raven once again reported in. Upon inquiry, the two discovered that the villains were being rounded up surprisingly quickly throughout the night... maybe _too _quickly. However, no one had heard a thing concerning the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, or Madame Rouge, the three top dogs of the Brotherhood of Evil were still at large. "It's only a matter of time," Robin mentioned. "There are no more reports of enemy activity in your area, return to Titan Tower and wait for further instructions" he ordered, then cut off the signal. Raven and Beast Boy did as they were told, the silence heavy between them.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Woo! Way to go Beast Boy! Damnit, Robin, interrupting like that...

Shout-Outs:

**The Cretin**: Didn't find anything wrong with it :) that's hilarious, igor Robin XD

**Gingervitis**: Your name made me LOL. Glad you liked it!

**Kairo833**: Lol well, Nightwing trains Tim Drake... but yeah, no lol.


	4. Search

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: I hope ya'll like Kid Flash/Jinx, cuz you're getting some! Enjoy!

* * *

_Flashback..._

"The Teen Titans are becoming more persistent each day. It is an inevitability that I will one day be captured and our plans be foiled," The Brain said. He directed his genius gorilla assistant to move his chess piece across the board.

"What can we do?" Mallah asked, removing one of the Brain's bishop's.

"Prepare..." The Brain told him, queening his king, then turned to the three hive members present. He was aware Jinx's doubt after her encounter with the young demi-hero called Kid Flash. He had already formulated a plan in case his defeat, and mentally sneered at her, though she could not see it. "Jinx, I have a favor to ask of you..." The unaware girl went up to her master and tilted her head curiously.

"How can I help, boss?" She asked.

"As a precaution, I ask that all my... workers, be given this heart rate sensor," he focused his powers on a metallic box and opened the lid, revealing a tiny microchip. "It is so that we may know if and when you are... in danger," the Brain told her. Because his voice was monotonous and mechanical, Jinx did not pick up on the obvious lie.

"In case the Teen Titans show up and you want to capture them?" Jinx guessed.

"I always knew you were a clever girl," the Brain lied. He had no real intention of duking it out with the pint-sized heroes anytime soon, not until he was properly organized, but she didn't need to know that the microchip they would sow into her was actually an experimental mind control device. One could not tell a sleeper agent what they really were, after all. It was only after the Brain was frozen that the mind control device just below the surface of Jinx's neck activated. She had forgotten about the "heart rate device" and now she was at the mercy of a little piece of metal in her neck. She tried to fight it, but the pull of the Brain's powers were too strong. It took a hold of her completely. Jinx found herself slipping out of the guest room in Titan Tower east, and heading out into the night to carry out her mission of freeing her master.

Once the Brain had been freed, he made sure she was still under his control, then sent her to infiltrate and keep tabs on the heroes...

_Present..._

"So, now that we were given a moment of peace and quiet..." Kid Flash trailed off with a cocky grin.

"You know, for 'one of the best' good guys, you're a bad bad boy, ... I like that," Jinx grinned back, her arms around her boyfriend's neck. They leaned in to kiss and Kid Flash slid his hand up her arm, caressing her shoulder and moving it to her neck. He blinked in surprise when he felt something odd at the nape of her neck.

"What's this?" He asked in concern, pulling away from the kiss.

"It's nothing, forget about it," Jinx told him, attempting to kiss him again.

"Wait," Kid Flash pulled away and frown worriedly. "What is it? You sound like you know what it is? It doesn't feel natural," he said, experimentally massaging the area.

"I said, _back off_!" Jinx warned him, slapping his hand away and stepping away this time, frowning.

"What's going on? Is that... is it something bad?" He questioned, when she just continued to frown and not answer, he picked up his Titan communicator. Jinx slapped the communicator out of his hand and attempted to take him down.

"You should have listened to me!" Jinx growled.

"Whoa! Hold on! What's going on?" Kid Flash dodged her attempts to hit him with his incredible speed. "Please don't make me have to contain you," he whined. He was worried about this, why was she acting so strangely? Did the thing in her neck have anything to do with it... now that he thought of it, she was a former Hive member and a lackey of the Brain's... could it be... "Is that a... mind control chip?" He asked, hitting the target dead on and making her roar with uncharacteristic fury and try to knock him out. "Guess it is!" Kid Flash zipped around her, grabbing the throw blanket on the common room couch and tied her up with it.

"LET ME GO!" Jinx snapped.

"Sorry babe, gotta find out how to fix ya!" Kid Flash told her.

"I don't need fixing!" She tried wiggling her arms free to use her powers but Kid Flash had tied her up too tight. "Put me down!" she demanded, struggling more as Kid Flash hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and rushed out.

"Better get you to HQ!" Kid Flash said, running at top speed toward the Hall of Justice. Once the pair had reached the large building, Kid Flash sped in and headed directly to the temporary base of operations the League and the Titans were using. Since the Titans were not yet allowed inside the secret base, they used the large court room to set up monitors, servers, radars and battle plans. It looked like a war room, and perhaps that's just what it was. "We've got a problem," Kid Flash said as he placed the still struggling Jinx in a seat near Batman.

"Mind control?" Batman guessed.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Kid Flash asked in surprise.

"I figured as much when Robin told me what happened," Batman explained. "We _are _dealing with a mastermind, after all," he added.

"Ha ha! Pun!" Beast Boy snickered. "Mastermind! Hahah-Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head and glared at Cyborg.

"...Anyway," Batman sighed wearily. When was the last time he worked with children? That weren't his proteges... never? "We need to get the chip out of her, maybe we can piggyback on the signal and find where it's being transmitted, maybe even find the Brain in the process," he suggested.

"How long will that take?" The Flash asked.

"If you want, I can help you boost the signal receiver," Cyborg offered, wanting to be useful.

"It should only take a few hours, and your help would be appreciated," Batman said, then turned and gestured for Cyborg to follow.

"While we're waiting, Beast Boy, why don't you show me what you can do?" Martian Manhunter suggested.

"Really?" Beast Boy's excitement was palpable.

"Absolutely!" Martian Manhunter smiled widely.

"Awesome! Wait til you see me turn into-"

"I'd like to fight you _without _you turning into an animal, if you don't mind," Martian Manhunter interrupted.

"In _this_ form?" Beast Boy's eyes widened. He had never done this before.

"Yes," Martian Manhunted nodded.

'He's going to fight in his normal form?' The remaining Titans thought in surprise, though Robin could not stay and watch, he had much work to do and did _not _want to let the ever watchful caped crusader down. Beast Boy's team had never actually seen the youngest of the Titans fight without turning into some beast, not even in a mock-fight, so this would be a very interesting event!

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Beast Boy asked, unable to hide the bit of trepidation in his voice.

"I am confident that you will do well, my young friend," Martian Manhunter smiled kindly.

"Alright," Beast Boy smiled back, then got into a fighting position.

"Is that Kung Fu?" Martian Manhunter asked as he got into his own fighting position.

"...I don't know, I just did what felt right?" Beast Boy answered. Perhaps because he turned into so many different animals all the time, his body naturally knew how to fight like one, even without turning into one. Kung Fu was a martial arts that tried to mimic various creatures, this was an obvious choice for him.

"You chose well," Martian Manhunter told him, before shooting forward, forcing the young man to frantically block the sudden blows.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Robin muttered, momentarily distracted from his duties.

"Yes! It is a wonder to see friend Beast Boy battling this way!" Starfire agreed.

Beast Boy swerved to the right, shooting his arm out to block a hit with his forearm, at the same time stepping back to fling his leg in a high kick. Martian Manhunter blocked the attack, but was impressed by the changeling's agility. The fight carried on with neither gaining the upper hand of the other. "The boy shows a lot of promise," Aquaman mentioned, his arms crossed and his eyes trained on the various movements of both fighters.

"Agreed," Superman answered. Beast Boy felt a shiver go up his spine and he very quickly glanced around. Many people were watching him fight, it made him a litter self-conscious, but then he caught Raven gazing at him and wondered why she was suddenly so fascinated in his training. By the look of how interested she seemed to be, he felt himself puff up with pride and fought his opponent just a little harder.

Raven watched, transfixed, as his lean limbs stretched with the movements as gracefully as his tiger form. He might have been small, but you could tell his compact frame packed a punch. Martian Manhunter was not making it easy for the changeling, but Beast Boy kept up stubbornly. It seemed his animal sides were bleeding into his movements, making him a fairly effective fighter even without having to shape-shift. A loud crack beside her made Raven jump and look over to see what made the noise. The chair next to her had cracked, no doubt caused by her emotions going rampant again.

Beast Boy turned to also see what caused the sound, unfortunately, the short lapse in his concentration caused him to go flying and then skidding across the floor as Martian Manhunter landed a powerful blow on him. Raven, angry at herself for not being able to control herself better and consequently causing Beast Boy to become distracted, by _her_, got up and stalked out, not explaining her action to anyone. She needed to meditate and regain control over her emotions again. She fleetingly wondered that maybe she was having such a hard time controlling them because she hadn't faced what had happened yesterday... but she shook her head and brushed that silly notion away. That wasn't it! ...Right?

"That was very good, Beast Boy!" Martian Manhunter praised, helping the shape-shifter to his feet.

"Yeah! Awesome job, BB!" Cyborg gave his buddy a thumbs up. He had just finished souping up Batman's computer and had watched the last bit of the practice fight with interest.

"You really think I did a good job?" Beast Boy asked, stars in his eyes.

"Yes, you did very well! I suggest you continue to train in this form. I find whenever I train as my normal self, the different forms I take are stronger as well. This will work much the same for you," Martian Manhunter advised.

"I'll take that to heart!" Beast Boy said cheerfully.

Batman chose then to interrupt the happy moment. "I've finished tracking down the Brain's location with Cyborg's help. I suggest you all get ready to move out," he reported.

"Where is Raven?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, where did friend Raven go? I did not see her leave," Starfire glanced around the room, as if she'd be able to find a trail or tracks of some kind leading to where Raven went.

"I'll go find her," Beast Boy offered, stepping out of the court room and searching for a dark, quiet room. He found her several office rooms down from the court room, in complete darkness and muttering her chant very softly. "Raven?" he said, letting the light from the hall spill into the room. Raven opened her eyes and looked over to the object of her recent frustration.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently. "I'm a little busy," she told him.

"Batman found where the Brain is, we need to get going..." he informed her.

"Oh," Raven got up from her relaxed position and followed him out. Neither of them mentioned the cracked table that hadn't been cracked before Beast Boy spoke.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Tsk tsk, it's getting worse, yes? Raven needs to get it together, and soon! As always, input is greatly appreciated and will very much encourage me to keep updating frequently!

Shout-Outs:

**Darkflames and fire**: Thanks! Glad you like it! I'm relieved to hear they're in character!

**The Cretin**: Glad you managed to fight your way out of the jungle! Predacon? As in Beast Wars? XD

**Ulcaasi**: As I mentioned before, the League and the whole Titan group (north south east west) are doing a "systematic worldwide search", that and as I also (think) I mentioned, the Brotherhood is calling them out, it's waaaar! XD But I dunno, do you think I should explain that better?

**Katwizzle**: Agreed! She does! She's being really stubborn XD


	5. And Destroy

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: I had to work on my couch, using a writing program on my phone to be able to write most of this chapter! My new kitten demanded my lap as a napping spot and I could not say no! The darn thing wouldn't let me get up!

* * *

As soon as Batman gave everyone the coordinates where the Brain was, they left in a rush. It appeared the Brain elected to constructing a "secret" lair smack dab in the middle of the Amazon jungle, very reminiscent of his old lair when the Doom Patrol was still chasing after them relentlessly. Planes, cars, wings, and super powers joined together to speed to the enemy base, all hoping they would make it there and have a final show down.

"We're within radar range," Cyborg said.

"Roger, switching to stealth mode," Robin responded. The T-Ship had reached the Amazon, just six hours after take off, record speed for a flight, but then, this was Cyborg's creation, it was built for insane speed. "Is everyone awake?" Robin asked. The team had taken turns sleeping a few hours while another team member piloted the ship. They had not slept in twenty-four hours and rest would be needed for the battle ahead.

"I believe Beast Boy still slumbers," Starfire mentioned as she rubbed pieces of sleep from her eyes.

"Beast Boy? Come on, wake up man," Cyborg coaxed, but the green Titan remained fast asleep.

"Let me try," Raven offered, and took a deep breath... "BEAST BOY! WAKE UP!" She screamed, making everyone both jump in surprise and need to cover their ears.

Fortunately, that seemed to do the trick.

Beast Boy woke up with a startled cry. "What? What's going on?" He asked as he jerked his head around him, looking for danger. There he was, having a pleasant - VERY pleasant...- dream about a certain dark beauty, when dream Raven all of a sudden screamed at him! 'Wow, what kind of dream...' Beast Boy didn't finish his thought. He blushed and shook his head to clear it. This was not the first time he dreamed of Raven... It was, however, the first time dream Raven screamed at him to wake up!

"Damn girl, never knew you had such strong lungs in ya!" Cyborg commented. "You're always so quiet!" He added.

"Yes, I too am surprised!" Starfire agreed.

"I guess I'm just full of surprises?" Raven answered, pulling her hood over her head unnecessarily to hide her blush.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked again with a yawn.

"We're very close to our destination," Robin told him. "Alright Titans, let's keep radio silence from now on, we'll be landing shortly. Once we do, Batman will let us know how all of us will proceed," Robin instructed. The team remained silent as the ship began its descent. Beside it, if you tried real hard and knew were to look, a faint outline of a cloaked plane could be seen. Wonder Woman's jet sped up a little more and was the first to disappear inside the thick jungle. There weren't very many placed a plane could land in the jungle, so Robin was forced to follow with the T-Ship.

Once the large group of super heroes had landed, they regrouped and Batman told them all his idea to getting in the fortified hidden base stealthily. They were to split up into four small teams and take out guards and disable turrets and cameras as quickly as the could. When that was done, superman would pry the doors open if the security code access panels could not be hacked.

Robin split his team up as he had done before. Raven and Beast Boy were both beginning to wonder if their leader was doing that on purpose, or if it was just freaky coincidence, but they said nothing and followed orders. The group worked their way through the mass of jungle until they located the base, then they went to work as quickly as superhumanly possible. The guards, turrets, and cameras were surprisingly easy to remove.. maybe too easy... No one was complaining though.

The doors had a security code terminal too complex, it seemed, and Cyborg did not want to risk contracting a virus if he tried hacking the system with his own technology. Superman used his incredible strength to quickly and quietly open the heavy doors. Once the doors opened, all seems still and silent. The teams quietly snuck inside, being careful to check corners and passages, but it didn't seem like anyone was home. While Cyborg tried to sense heat signatures, Superman attempted to see through the walls. He shook his head to the others when he could not. The building seemed to be made of lead. This either meant it was a very old installation, or the Brain was prepared even for someone like the man of steel. This did not bode well for the group, add to that that it was eerily silent, and you had yourself a group of very nervous heroes.

Cyborg gestured for the group to follow, once his devices picked up a faint, fuzzy image. It was clear he too was having problems with lead when in he investigated, the heat signature turned out to be a lab rat... However, not all was lost. Beast Boy turned himself into a rat and attempted to communicate with the lab rat. It took a bit of time and patience from the changeling, but Beast Boy was finally able to get the needed information. "The rat said he saw humans rushing down this hall a few moments ago... Though he might have meant hours or even days... Time isn't very clear to some animals," Beast Boy whispered and shrugged.

"There is a dead end down this hall... Are you sure the rat said this way?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded. And so the group slowly and cautiously worked their way down the hall. The utter silence, save for the muffled sound of boots on the floor, made everyone a little jumpy. When they reached the end of the long hallway, Cyborg once again tried to use his instruments to scan the wall. Fortunately, his efforts were not in vain this time. He gave the group a thumbs up and together they prepared an assault. They had no doubt their enemy was waiting behind the door.

Beast Boy was the one who lead the charge, transforming into a dinosaur and ramming through the wall. As predicted, a whole legion of villains awaited their inevitable arrival at the other side of the hidden door. Time seemed to slow down as the immense battle for supremacy began. Lasers, sonic waves, magic, brute strength and master skill at martial arts ignited the room into a frenzied war.

The Brain watched from his post, high above ground zero, waiting for his chance to unleash his new diabolical trap. Beast Boy, having much experience with the Brain's almost cliche way of doing things, made a bee-line for the mastermind of the villains directly. His efforts were continuously halted by wave upon wave of enemies that seemed to always converge on him. It seemed the Brain was aware of Beast Boy's plot to take him out. Beast Boy could almost hear the Brain sneering and laughing at him. Anger boiled within him as yet another enemy distracted him from his target.

"I've had enough of this!" Beast Boy snarled, throwing Cinderblock Off of him with surprising strength. Raven, who was nowhere near the changeling, suddenly felt his agitation, even from her location.

"Oh no..." She muttered aloud as she finished knocking out her opponent, then turned toward Beast Boy's direction.

"What is... the matter... Raven?" Starfire asked as she successfully dodged each blow from her own opponent.

"I think Beast Boy's anger is releasing his primal side again," she told her. And indeed she was right, for at the very moment she finished explaining it to Starfire, an inhuman roar shook the very foundation of the installation. Both sides paused in shock to watch as Beast Boy was forced to the ground as he painfully began to transform.

"Perhaps it is time now?" Mallah suggested to his master.

"I believe you are right, monsieur Mallah," the Brain agreed. As Beast Boy finished transforming into his massive beast form, the Brain turned to his latest invention and turned it on. It, unfortunately, needed to be charged, so he sent the rest of his minions to keep the fearsome animal occupied. 'So the little green one has some new tricks up his sleeve, has he? Well so do I,' the Brain thought wickedly. Beast roared menacingly at those around him, be it friend or foe. Robin issued a warning to the group of heroes to stay away from Beast, it was fast, relentless and strong enough to defeat the remaining bad guys on his own and if they tried to get close, they would be attacked as well. The group heeded his warning and stayed out of the beast's way, however, the group of villains did NOT know to stay away, and blindly and foolishly charged at him.

The enormous beast made quick work of those who got near him. It was only when be turned and spotted Raven, that he paused slashing and biting everything and everyone near him. He tilted his head and huffed softly, clearly pleased to see her. The sudden change in his behaviour did not go unnoticed by the heroes and they turned to give the also confused Raven a questioning look.

Raven shook her head, not knowing why the beast would suddenly stop being aggressive just by noticing her... though deep down she wondered if Beast Boy's obvious feelings for her leaked into his primal side. The thought made her blush, fortunately, she was not given enough time to dwell on that thought. All of a sudden, she gasped and felt complete pain course through her body. She was vaguely aware that she was not the only one feeling this.

It was a wrong choice that lead the group of heroes to their current circumstance. Being grouped together the way they were to stay out of the beast's way, gave the Brain a perfect opportunity to try our his new invention... A power dampener. The device forced the heroes to cry out in pain and plummet to the floor as their strength and powers were being drained. The villains nearby laughed at their situation, some even took the opportunity to beat the heroes while they were down.

Beast snarled in fury as Raven, who now lacked her powers, was knocked down by Kyd Wykkyd. He dropped his current, very much unconscious, and limp prey and launched himself out to the fool who dared harm what was his. Oh yes, to the Beast, Raven was his chosen mate, so anyone who dared to try to harm her, would die either by his sharp claws or by his wicked fangs. He did not make it very far.

"That will be quite enough," the Brain said, then used his new machine on the beast as well. Beast howled in outraged frustration as he was forced to the ground by the machine, it took longer than normal, but he was eventually forced to revert back to Beast Boy. Said changeling was already weakened by his transformation, so he could only groan in pain on the floor as his already zapped strength weakened further.

"What!" The Brain cried in outrage as his machine suddenly exploded.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jinx sneered. She had remained behind on Batman's request, just in case the Brain still held some sort of control over her. She, however, could never completely obey authority so she followed the group in secret.

"Babe!" Kid Flash grinned.

"Thank goodness!" Starfire beamed. The group of heroes felt their powers return to them with a rush, though their strength was a little slower. It did not matter though, they pushed forward and finished mopping up the remaining villains.

"NO!" the Brain growled and ordered Mallah to take him to safety.

"Not... this time!" Beast Boy snarled and willed himself to turn back into his beast form.

"Stop!" Raven shouted, flying to him. "Don't transform into that thing again!" she warned him, but Beast Boy ignored her, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth. He had never willfully tranformed into his beast form before, so it caused him great pain. Raven halted in mid-flight, unable to keep the worry out of her eyes and hoping her powers weren't going crazy again. The combined group of villains and the heroes who captured them watched in surprise as Beast Boy successfully morphed into Beast once more. Beast roared in fury and rushed toward the escaping gorilla. Mallah was caught off guard by the huge animal and was consequently knocked off the rafters he was climbing. The Brain's jar fell to the ground but Superman managed to catch it before it could shatter.

Mallah was just not strong enough to fight against Beast Boy's ultimate form and was knocked down as well. Beast landed on the floor near his prey and began slamming his fists on him. "Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, but Beast did not recognize his voice. "Someone has to stop him!" he cried, not wanting Beast to kill the gorilla. He knew very well that Beast Boy would forever hate himself if he realized he caused the death of another living being. Raven knew what she had to do and hoped this wasn't a horrible idea. She flew over to him and landed nearby.

"Beast Boy?" She called softly. She saw his ears twitch but he didn't stop. "Beast Boy! Please stop!" she said louder. That garnered a reaction from the animal. Beast's fist hovered over his unconscious, bloody and bruised prey and then he turned to the female calling him. Beast titled his head to the side and then, haunching over on his hands, walked over to her on all fours. "Beast Boy, you defeated them... please, return to us?" Raven requested gently. She held a tight lock on her emotions but made sure to let her expression soften for him. Beast whined in protest, his ears falling back. "Please?" she asked again. Beast Boy laid down on the floor, his muzzle between his huge paws, and closed his eyes. In a few moments, his body diminished in size and he reverted back to his normal form once more... however, he did not move after doing so. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked, kneeling by his side. She pushed him gently but he did not stir. She placed a hand over his back and felt his heartbeat, he was still alive.

"Is he..?" Cyborg trailed off, fearful for his best friend's life.

"He's fine, just unconscious," Raven told him, her voice back to passiveness.

"Good job everyone," Batman praised them. "Looks like Belle Reve is getting a few new guests," he smirked. "Thank you, Jinx," he said, turning to the pink-haired girl. Jinx waved away the thanks and grinned at him. The heroes piled the enemies together into ships, cars, and arms and took them all to Belle Reve. The morning light peaked over the horizon as the T-Ship flew silently back to Titan Tower. The Titans were exhausted but happy, they had won a great victory and felt relief. They had finally won and defeated the Brain and his Brotherhood of Evil, and on top of that, they got to fight alongside the Justice League!

Now, they were finally going home to rest.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: So, what did ya'll think of the action? Too slow? Too fast? Let me know! Don't forget to review, ya hear?

Shout-Outs:

**Ulcaasi**: Lol oh well you know Kid Flash!

**Katwizzle**: Lol I know, right?

**Itachi girl8**: Thanks!

**Glacier**: I don't _plan _on stopping this story, but I don't know how long my steam for it will last, you know? I'll try to finish it though.

**The Cretin**: I love minotaurs :D! I never thought of researching if he actually knew martial arts lol I assumed he'd be good at Kung Fu though!

**Specialred**: Thanks! Yeah I thought people might like it XD


	6. Emotional

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: Things get a little more interesting for BB and Raven from here on out...

* * *

The flight back home was in silence. It was well into the morning when the weary Titans returned to Titan tower. As they stumbled out of the ship, they had only one desire in mind.

SLEEP.

They had slept a bit in the plane, but had to be alert enough just in case they didn't catch every enemy. The only one of them that was stone cold asleep was Beast Boy, his repeated transformations into his beast form wiping him out. However, Beast Boy had woken up when they got close to home, though you couldn't really call it being "awake" per se. "Dude, what a day..." Beast Boy muttered in exhaustion as he was half dragged by Cyborg.

"Come on, man, use your legs!" Cyborg complained.

"Legs?" Beast Boy questioned in tired confusion, blinking sleepily up at his friend.

"Yeah, you know, those skinny little grasshopper appendages you're refusing to use," the half-machine answered.

"Oh, those..." Beast Boy's eyes started shutting on their own accord and his chin lulled back against his chest.

"I don't think he's recovered yet, Cy," Robin told him as he rubbed his own eyes in fatigue.

"Aw man," Cyborg sighed and lifted his friend in his arms. Beast Boy didn't even twitch.

"The transformations must have wiped out all of his strength more than that machine did," Robin offered.

"I was not aware he could change into that thing at will?" Starfire asked.

"Apparently there is a lot about Beast Boy that we don't know," Robin shrugged.

Raven remained quiet, glancing every so often at the limp figure of Beast Boy in Cyborg's arms. 'You went too far for me this time, Beast Boy... you could have died...' She thought in concern. Lately, ever since they first time they defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and they had that wild mission in Japan, he had been risking his life more often. Maybe having to take command of the Titans that time matured him a bit. What she also noticed lately, was his need to "save" her, even though he knew she was quite capable of doing so herself. Maybe he had always done so but she was just noticing now, being more aware of him lately...

"You okay, Raven? You've been more quiet than usual," Cyborg asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine... just tired," she told him. Cyborg shrugged and followed Robin and Starfire inside. Raven followed and went directly to her room to rest, as did the others.

The young heroes slept half the day away before they woke up again, thankful that the alarm didn't sound for some petty crime, now that most of the big dogs were in prison. Once they where all up, they decided go take a break from patrolling, as they usually would have done, and relax a bit more. Robin felt they earned some free time. While Cyborg and Robin played games, and Starfire had Silkie taste new concoctions, Beast Boy slipped out of the common room after a short meal unnoticed.

He moved as stealthily as he could down the hall, toward Raven's room. He was going to get an explanation out of her even if it killed him! And it very likely might...

Raven, meanwhile, had long since woken up from her own rest and sat in the center of her room, surrounded by calming candles, and meditated as usual. In her deep state of meditation, she argued with herself.

She knew Beast Boy meant well when he was a pest, and she knew that she was being immature by avoiding the touchy subject of her feelings. Raven also knew, deep down, that once she gave Beast Boy even that little hint, that kiss on the cheek, a hint of her innermost feelings, that she would have to face those feelings soon. She might ask herself, "why did I do it?", but she knew. She had always had this hidden part of herself that was attracted to the shape-shifter, maybe not so much physical attraction at first, but he was sweet and, dare she think it, funny too.

It was only recently that that attraction included physical as well. Right now he was certainly cute, but she was almost certain that the cuteness would evolve into something more in a few short years. Oh she was undeniably sure of it now, she had a pretty serious crush on Beast Boy. The thought made her groan in irritation. It just HAD to be Beast Boy, didn't it? Now the question was, how would she possibly "face" her feelings, if whenever she felt anything, something would shatter or explode? Shouldn't it have been better with Trigon gone? Or did it have anything to do with her separated emotions?

Maybe if she reabsorbed her emotions into herself again, like they were when she was very little, she could control her powers completely now. She wasn't able to when she was young for a few reasons. For one, Trigon was all powerful back then and for another, she was just a little girl, nowhere near as powerful as she was now.

All of this because she couldn't face Beast Boy.. "Raven?" Said sorceress gasped and jumped, startled out of her deep thoughts. Speak of the devil. "Can we... can I come in?" he asked nervously.

If she said no now, she'd never hear the end of it. He could be just as stubborn or more than her. "Come in..." Raven relented. The door swished open silently and Beast Boy hesitated a moment before cautiously stepping in. "What is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Where you busy? Can I help you with anything?" Beast Boy offered.

"What's your angle?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"You think just because I ask to help, I'm plotting something?" Beast Boy looked genuinely hurt.

"Well, you're a prankster, it's usually what you do..." She told him with a shrug.

Beast Boy huffed and crossed his arms. He was well aware she was trying to distract him or redirect him, well it wasn't going to work this time. "You're usually like this when you're working on something serious," he said, gesturing to her meditation circle, candles, tomes, and incantation glyphs.

"It's... It's nothing. There's nothing you can help with, so you can leave," Raven turned her back on him and attempted to ignore him.

"What? Just like that?" Beast Boy was growing frustrated with her obvious avoidance now. "Look, I know something is bothering you, what is it?" he insisted, refusing to let his fear for Raven's incredible power scare him away again.

"If you don't leave my room, right now..." She trailed off. She didn't want to hurt him again, but maybe she could scare him away? Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work this time.

"I'm not leaving, not this time. Why won't you just let me help? Please?" Beast Boy begged. Raven saw the sincerity in his eyes. He truly wanted to help her. Maybe... Maybe he _could_help. With his support, maybe she could do what was needed to be done?

"Alright, Beast Boy...you win," Raven sighed and gestured him closer. "This is what I was trying to do; I was contemplating rejoining my emotions. Now that Trigon is gone, my 'rage' isn't anywhere close to how strong it was before, but some of my other emotions now are. If I can join them together, I might be able to quell my 'rage' and become whole," she explained. She was expecting him to be confused, as he normally was, but instead he was excited.

"That's a great idea! I'd be honored if I could help you!" He exclaimed. His youthful exuberance made her smile slightly and blush a little at his willingness to help her. She was glad her room was dark and her hood was up to hide the blush. She brushed the emotions away, there would be plenty of time for that if this worked.

"Alright, you'll have to follow me into my mirror," Raven said, turning to grab said portal into her mind. "I have to warn you, if something goes wrong... I could unleash 'rage' and bring upon another apocalypse," she told him.

"I'm not worried," Beast Boy smiled.

"You're not?" Raven was surprised. He was usually they one who moaned about being the comic relief guy who always died. "Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Because I have faith in you," he said simply. "I've known you for a few years now, I know you're capable of kicking serious butt, you'll beat 'rage' no problem!" he grinned.

Raven blinked and blushed deeply, touched by his confidence in her. She could sense her powers swelling up from the sudden spike of emotion, and forced herself to calm down before she broke any more furniture. "Thanks, BB, that means a lot to me to hear from you," she smiled slightly, then rearranged her face and emotions back to their neutral state. "Prepare yourself," she said, then walked up to him with the mirror. As they both gazed into the mirror, they felt the familiar tug pull them in and suddenly everything went black.

When Beast Boy next opened his eyes, he was staring up at the now familiar black void of Raven's mental realm. He craned his head a bit and noticed he was not alone. Raven sat beside him, staring into the void with a far off expression. "Everything okay? What's on your mind... besides us sitting in it..?" Beast Boy grinned goofily. Raven blinked back to reality and glanced down at the still smiling changeling. She didn't acknowledge his silly joke, but instead answered his question.

"I'm glad you're here, Beast Boy, I really am," Raven told him mysteriously. The admittance shocked Beast Boy into silence, but before he could question her, Raven stood up and gestured for him to follow her. He frowned thoughtfully but got up and followed her in silence. They were both aware of each other as they walked side by side. Soon they reached a large open area with a big enough rocky platform. Raven held her hand up, asking him to stay, then walked to the center of her chosen spot. Beast Boy watched as Raven used all her willpower to call upon each of her emotions. One by one they showed up, some of them Beast Boy hadn't even seen before. He guess they were the emotions Raven kept tightly locked in. He blinked in surprise when one of them winked at him flirtatiously, making him flush and wonder which emotion that was, though it didn't take a genius to guess.

He watched as each emotion began to circle Raven, round and round, until they picked up speed and they all began to float. Raven gazed up, into the void, allowing her body to lift with the magical energy. Her emotions whirled around her like a tornado, blending into one and merging into her... however... one of them was missing. Raven landed on the ground, panting softly as the effort to combine her emotions sapped her emotional strength. 'Where is Rage?' wondered Beast Boy. He could sense other "beings" nearby, thanks to his animal instincts, but could not tell if Rage was nearby. Raven, however, knew exactly where Rage was. She unsteadily got to her feet, waving away Beast Boy's attempt to help her, and started walking toward one of the gates. Beast Boy followed closely behind her, his eyes darting around them as tiny multi-eyed ravens perched on nearby "trees" watched them. Stepping through the gate lead them to Rage's realm. It was even creepier than the neutral voice. Fire, blood, and bones littered the craggy, black, volcanic ground and seas of lava boiled around them. This looked a lot like what he imagined hell would look like; a fitting place for the emotion of pure anger.

"Well well well, if it isn't my host?" Raven and Beast Boy spun around and went face to face with the red-hooded Rage.

"It's time to reunite with me, Rage," Raven told her.

"Like hell I will! I happen to like taking over and causing mayhem!" Rage glared.

"Tough. It's time I took better control over you," Raven stiffened, getting ready for the inevitable fight.

"No one controls ME!" Rage snarled. "I'll destroy you _and _your little friend!" As predicted, Rage flew at them in a fury, powering up and attempting to strangle both of them. Raven gasped as she was not prepared for the sudden attack. Beast Boy manages to get out of the way in time, but Raven, in her weakened state, was powerless to stop Rage from barreling into her. Raven flew back, violently colliding with a rockface. Blood dripped down the side of her face where she scraped the stone. Beast Boy had watched this in slow motion, fear and anger gripping his heart. It wasn't long before he saw red too, boiling white hot anger snapped something within him and he howled in animalistic fury.

As Beast Boy launched himself toward Rage, his own eyes red, his transformation came swift this time, though still painfully. Rage whirled around to face Beast, and managed to block his furious attacks. "My my, the big bad wolf came out to play?" Rage sneered. "That's more like it!" Rage rushed Beast, powering up her fist with her magic and cutting into Beast's arm with conjured claws. Beast snarled and slashed back, though in the back of his mind, Beast Boy screamed at himself not to destroy the emotion complete... he wasn't sure what would happen to Raven if one of her emotions suddenly vanished. Rage leapt away from Beast, sending a flurry of punches into his chest.

Beast grunted in pain but snatched Rage's wrists, grinning wolfishly, he slammed her to the floor and pinned her down. Rage roared at him, cursing and demanding he release her. Raven, blurry-eyed and weak from the whole event, crawled over to them. She placed a hand on Rage's arm and summoned all of her remaining strength to capture the wayward emotion. Rage cried out in her namesake, desperately trying to resist being reabsorbed by Raven, but with Beast's help, Raven managed to do just that. Raven screamed in pain and anger as Rage was absorbed, but continued to fight within her. Beast whined helplessly as he watched Raven convulse on the floor. When she stilled, he crawled over to her and laid down next to her, his head between his paws as he gazed at her, preparing to wait as long as it took for his mate to get better...

...Or for the world to end.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Woo! Sorry the fight was so short, ran out of ideas and it's unbearably hot... can't concentrate very well... hope ya'll liked it.

Shout-Outs:

**Ulcaasi**: Sorry about the shortness lol.

**Katwizzle**: Lol well of course! Glad you like it!

**Kairo833**: You know what, that didn't even cross my mind... actually, I was trying to avoid other cliches but I guess I stumbled into one anyway lol, oh well.

**The Cretin**: Her face is too much. Smothered in BBQ sauce is my prefered choice :) LOL


	7. Complete

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: Interesting chapter here... I do hope you enjoy...

* * *

When Raven next opened her eyes, she gasped in fearful shock at seeing Beast staring right at her. She tried backing up, but found that her strength had not completely returned. Beast saw this and whined softly, wagging his tail slowly, his fuzzy ears falling slightly, sadly. Why did his mate fear him? He didn't understand. Beast attempted to get closer to her, but she flinched. He whined again, a little more mournfully, and lowered his head to lick her hand, nuzzling it. Raven's eyes widened and she experimentally scratched his chin. Beast's tail wagged harder and he panted happily. Raven's fear melted away and she smiled, working her scratch up to his ear. Beast was on cloud nine, he lowered down next to her and let his head drop on Raven's lap and closing his eyes, letting out a sigh if contentedness.

"Are you in there, Beast Boy?," she asked, still stroking his furry ears. Beast opened his eyes and gazed up at her, though not moving an inch otherwise. "Beast Boy?" She asked again. This time Beast lifted and tilted his head to the side slightly. "I'd like to see your human side, if that's okay..." She requested gently. She felt a bit of fear when he growled at her words, obviously not prepared to relinquish control just now, but he soon stopped. "Please?" She asked again, caressing his muzzle. Beast once again made an annoyed huffing noise but closed his eyes, allowing control to go back to his human side. When the beast morphed back into Beast Boy, Raven was surprised to see him awake this time. "How are you feeling?" she asked curiously, wanting to know why he wasn't unconscious.

"A bit tired, but fine," he yawned, then blinked up at her. "How are YOU? Look at your forehead!" Beast Boy gasped, sitting up straighter to inspect her injury better.

"It's fine, I'll heal it once I get my strength back," she reassured him. "It doesn't hurt," she added at seeing his deeply concerned expression. She felt warmth once more at the knowledge that he cared so much about her.

Beast Boy was skeptical but nodded. "I can't believe you tamed my primal side!" he grinned.

Raven smiled back and shook her head. "I didn't tame it, he just listens to me," she shrugged.

"But it's still a wild animal, how did you get it to listen?" The changeling questioned. Raven shrugged and shook her head.

"I didn't do anything," she insisted.

"Well, it's amazing anyway... you're amazing..." Beast Boy blushed deeply.

"You... really think so?" Raven asked, her own blush tainting her cheeks. How was it that Beast Boy, out of all the boys she met, was the only one to really make her heart race? By just a simple compliment? Not even Aqualad did that, and he was very very handsome!

"I do," Beast Boy insisted, still blushing, so much in fact that it started turning him brown. He too was wondering why no other girl gave him that sort if reaction before. 'Maybe it's meant to be?' He thought dreamily. He then grinned when she smiled back at him again. "It must have worked! I've never seen you smile so much before!"

Raven shook her head again. "There's no way of knowing here. I've always been able to use my emotions in this realm, nothing to break," she explained.

"Then... can we talk now?" He asked her, giving her pleading, wide-eyed, puppy eyes. It usually didn't seem to work on her, but this time it looked like it did!

"I guess..." Raven agreed, suddenly finding her nails fascinating.

"Okay so, you know I... I uh, I l-like you... I have for a while, it just took me a while to realize it. That morning..." He trailed off.

Raven was trying very hard to keep her expression passive, though it wasn't helping much this time. So he DID like her? As more than a friend? She didn't know how to respond. She knew what she felt, but speaking her feelings was new to her. "I... I like you too, Beast Boy," she finally admitted, only glancing up at him quickly to gauge his reaction. At the stars in his eyes she looked back down shyly. "That morning, I kissed you because... I guess my body was more prepared to admit it than my mind was, at the time," she smiled bashfully. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately," she apologized.

"No, it's okay, I get it, I would have avoided me too," he laughed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I've been a real pest," he admitted with a sigh, and moved a rock near his foot around idly. "So... now what?" He asked looking up at her. He noticed she had yet to look at him, just shrugged and continued to stare at anything but him. He frowned a little at her shyness. He was usually the really bashful one, she was usually the brave one that faced everything head on! 'Here goes... everything!' Beast Boy smiled and gently hooked his finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his. Raven held his steady gaze. They sat there for a moment, just looking into each others eyes in contemplation and wonder.

No one knew who started it, but soon they found themselves leaning in toward each other. They each held their breaths as they drew closer, both unsure if the other would pull away, hoping they wouldn't.

They were mere centimeters apart now, identical blushes adorning their cheeks as the strange void seemed to whirl around them, perhaps as a way of mirroring Raven's current feelings. There were little to no objects in their vicinity to be worried about, so it was only a matter of seconds before lips met and fireworks exploded behind theirs eyes, electricity coursing through them. Though the kiss was tentative and chaste, both unsure of the consequences, it didn't mean it didn't ignite something deep within them at the slightest touch. Raven pulled away slightly, earning an almost dog like whine from Beast Boy, very reminiscent of his beast form. She smiled in amusement and placed a finger over his lips before he could launch himself back into the kiss, then looked around. Everything seemed to be intact within the realm. "Everything cool?" Beast Boy mumbled behind her slender finger, almost impatiently. He fought back the urge to lick the digit and blinked in shock, surprised by how hormonal he had suddenly become.

"Seems like it," Raven said in amusement, turning back to him with a pleased smile.

"Then...?" Beast Boy took her hand in his and gently moved it aside. He leaned forward again, a twinkle in his eye. "We better make sure..." he suggested with a toothy grin.

"It's always a good idea to do more research," Raven agreed and shyly leaned in as well. Their lips met once more, though this time with a bit more pressure. Beast Boy's body moved on it's own accord, moving him closer, almost crawling on her lap so he could get closer, the result was that Raven leaned back. Soon they found themselves sprawled on the floor, hands tracing cheeks and lips dancing against each other. The more they kissed, the more they wanted more of it...

It might have been the beasts within him, but one moment they were kissing, and the next... "Beast Boy..." Raven gasped, her fingers digging into his hair as his fangs scraped the pulse-point of her neck gently. He trailed hot kisses down her neck before finding the spot between her shoulder and neck and biting down ever so softly. It was the most exquisite, intoxicating feeling Raven had ever had the pleasure of feeling, and for someone like Raven, who had kept all her emotions locked up tight since she was very little, that was saying a ton. They separated with a gasp of surprise when one of the many floating rocks nearby shattered, even with her new control over her powers. Still flushed and panting, they looked at each other with amusement. "...Maybe we should slow down..." Raven suggested, unable to contain the smile from her face, though it wasn't a very large one. She still wasn't completely used to expressing emotions like smiles and the like, but even a tiny smile from her was a big improvement.

"...I guess..." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Come on, we should head back before they come looking for us," Raven advised, and took Beast Boy's hand, guiding him to the exit portal.

"But..." Beast Boy looked crestfallen.

"I'll make it up to you, okay?" Raven promised.

"Oh? And how exactly will you be making it up to me?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Raven blushed scarlet and Beast Boy blinked in shock, wondering why he said that, when had he become so hormonal? He wasn't even that way with Terra! Instead of answering, Raven used her powers to lift Beast Boy up, making him yelp in surprise, and float him through the portal. She followed closely and together they fell into a heap in Raven's room, rolling around the floor and landing in the center with an "oof". Beast Boy opened his eyes and banged his head against the floor in shock. Raven had landed on top of him and was smiling softly. "Um, Raven?"

"Yes?" she asked curiously. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and gestured to their position. Raven looked around herself and finally noticed she was straddling Beast Boy. "Oh!" she said, her cheeks burning, and attempted to get off him, however, Beast Boy's hands on her waist kept her form moving. She saw his playful smile and narrowed her eyes. "Let go?" she asked.

He was walking on eggshells refusing a request from Raven, but this felt too good to pass up. "I don't wanna," he grinned, mentally sighing in relief when he didn't all of a sudden explode or fly across the room. "Maybe you should exercise your new control over your emotions?" he whispered suggestively as he began to slide his hands up her side slowly, making her face flush deeper. Raven noticed her dresser begin to glow black, so she forced her powers back under her control. They were both very happy when the black glow disappeared. It returned when Beast Boy suddenly rolled them over and pinned her under him, a sly smile playing on his lips. Raven shook her head and smiled fondly, she reached up and cupped his cheeks in her hands. Beast Boy closed his eyes blissfully as Raven brushed her fingers over his cheek, noticing for the first time how angular his face was, at least, it _now _was. When they first met, Beast Boy had chubby cheeks and his fangs barely poked out from his mouth. Beast Boy opened his eyes and squirmed slightly under her gaze. "What's up?" he questioned at her intense observation of his face.

"Your baby fat is almost gone," Raven mentioned in her usual soft tone, letting her fingers trace his jaw and smiling slightly when he shivered beneath her touch. He really was like a cat sometimes, she likened him to a cat getting scratched under the chin. Maybe she could make him purr too...

"Yeah?" Beast Boy grinned, snapping out of her thoughts. "That's cuz I'm becoming a _man!_" he puffed his chest up pridefully. Raven gave him a tolerant look and shook her head, choosing not to comment. She really needed to teach him when it was improper to make such immature comments. Maybe she would have to instill a 'do not speak during or after' policy if and when they ever kissed again...

"RAVEN! Is everything alri-" The door had opened suddenly, Cyborg breaking the lock, and in spilled their three other team mates. "...What's... going on...?" Robin questioned, his wide eyes like saucers.

"WAIT! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT-" Beast Boy's denial was cut off when Raven slapped her hand over his mouth. Beast Boy's eyes bugged out in shock at what Raven said next.

"Actually, this is _exactly _what it looks like," she admitted calmly. She raised an eyebrow at her still gawking friends.

Raven removed her hand from Beast Boy's mouth and he turned to her questioningly. "Are you... sure about this?" He asked her tentatively.

Raven paused for a moment and looking Beast Boy long and good in his gentle, hopeful eyes. She wondered if this was a good idea, but then, there was no turning back now, was there? Her feelings for Beast Boy were out in the open and she had to admit, when he wasn't acting like a complete goof-ball, he was pleasant company. She enjoyed his presence and couldn't imagine her life without him in it to annoy or amuse her. She was fond of her changeling and felt warmth deep inside her as she looked into his tender gaze now. "I am," she finally said.

"So... does that mean... are you... will you... will y-you be my g-girlfriend?" Beast Boy's voice was faint and his sudden shyness made his cheeks burn. Raven smiled affectionately, finding it adorable, and nodded, careful of her control over her powers this time. Beast Boy's grin could light up a room. "DUDES! I'm totally going out with Raven!" he said to his friends – who were currently attempting to remove their fallen jaws from the floor- and fell back onto the floor next to Raven, his arms spread out and laughing with joy. Raven blinked and looked down at her _new boyfriend _with a fond amused bewilderment.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Well it's about damn time! It only took them seven chapters LOL.

Shout-Outs:

**Katwizzle**: Lol it is cute, isn't it?

**Ulcaasi**: Sorry lol that's been done to death... I LOVE cliffhangers lol.

**The Cretin**: I'm glad you approve! Yes, I like actually developing characters, you know? Mmm mac'n'cheese and coke...


	8. Illnesses

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: There'll be a tiny bit of action in this chapter! ...No, not _that _kind of action, get your minds out of the gutter!

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven blinked in surprise when they suddenly wound up in the common room table, the stares of their team mates in their faces. "I think we need a whole run through of what just happened," Robin insisted. Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak but Raven beat him to it.

"I was sick," she began.

"Sick? You? When? We never noticed anything..." Cyborg questioned. "You're never sick!"

"I do get sick, you know, but I don't make a habit of whining and complaining every time my nose runs," Raven deadpanned.

"_Anyway_," Robin interjected. "You were saying?"

"A few days ago, I woke up one morning feeling nauseous and dizzy. I had some cold or something, but I didn't want to alert any of you, because I knew that if I did, you'd make me stay behind if there was trouble," she explained.

"You're right. We would have," Robin frowned disapprovingly. "You could have been in a lot of danger, that's why I'd have asked you to stay. I don't want any of my team mates getting hurt during a fight," he scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take sitting behind when my abilities could be needed, easily," Raven frowned back.

"What happened then?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Well, I hid my condition, I thought I was home free... but Beast Boy must have sensed something," She paused, shifting her eyes to the table. Beast Boy nodded, agreeing. "Something went wrong with the plane-"

"WHAT?" This was the first time they were hearing this, and they were not happy.

"-And we had to make a quick... landing..." Raven decided to leave out the part about having to abandon the ship and let it "land" on it's own. "We sought refuge in a cave but my sickness got worse... Beast Boy took care of me," Raven admitted. "When we got back... I don't know, maybe I had always felt something for him, but I kissed his cheek. I didn't know why I did it at the moment, it took me a bit to understand it. I reached the conclusion that... well..." she shrugged. "I ...like Beast Boy, ...more than a friend..." she finished, pulling her hood over her head and hiding her face.

"And... I've-uh, I've liked her... for a long time too," Beast Boy admitted, also not looking at anyone and trying to hide his blush.

"Wow..." Cyborg sat there with his jaw dropped.

"Yeah!" Robin agreed.

"This is most joyous! My friends! This is cause for celebration! I will make some celebration pudding!" She gushed and zipped to the kitchen.

"So, you both have crushes on each other then?" Cyborg grinned mischievously, meeting Robin's cat-like teasing grin.

"Well well, I guess we know what you were doing in the cave then, huh?" Robin teased.

"Probably the same as they were doing when we caught them just now!" Cyborg chuckled.

"Tisk tisk, I guess I can't pair the two of you on missions anymore," Robin laughed.

"Guys, cut it out," Beast Boy frowned, seeing the decidedly uncomfortable expression Raven was trying to hide. It seemed ever sense she released her lock on her emotions, it was a little harder to control them.

"Excuse me," Raven suddenly said, and floated out of the common room.

"SEE WHAT YOU GUYS DID!" Beast Boy yelled at them angrily, then rushed out after Raven.

"Wha- we didn't mean anything by it..." Cyborg called out.

"Yeah, we were just teasing!" Robin added. "Wow, I've never seen Raven that upset before... or Beast Boy for that matter," he muttered.

"...Maybe it's more than just a crush? Just what exactly happened to them for them to act so... different?" Cyborg questioned.

"Agreed. I've only ever seen Beast Boy that protective over someone once, and that was when he was when we met the Doom Patrol..." Robin crossed his arms and stared at the door to the hall critically. "We'll need to be a bit more tactful about asking Raven the rest of the story next time."

"Yeah, _after _we apologize..." Cyborg agreed.

"Where are friends Beast Boy and Raven gone? The pudding is ready! Well, I suppose they can have their share later. Come, eat, friends!" Starfire beamed at her now sick-faced looking friend and boyfriend. Meanwhile, Beast Boy caught up to Raven, who left her door open a crack, and tentatively knocked on the door softly.

"Raven? Can I come in?" he asked cautiously. There was no response. He stepped through the door slowly and peeked around the room. He spotted her near her window, staring off into the distance. "Raven?" he tried again, stepping up beside her. "Are you okay?"

"...I'm sorry, I'm just not used to all of this..." Raven said softly.

"You have _nothing _to feel sorry for! They were out of line, I mean, I know I usually tease like that too, but that was kinda uncalled for..." Beast Boy said, shoving his hands in his pocket, so he wouldn't have to give into his sudden urge to hug her.

"It's not that, it's just, I couldn't control my emotions... I had a tight control on my powers but... I've never felt my emotions so strongly before. I don't like embarrassment all that much..." Raven explained. Beast Boy's ears suddenly perked up, he had a great idea!

"What emotions _do _you like then?" he asked with a grin.

"I like... happiness..." she smiled bashfully.

"What else?" Beast Boy walked a little closer to her.

"I also like... affection?" Raven said.

"Affection, like this?" Beast Boy took one of his hands and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek at the same time. Raven's smile widened slightly and she nodded. Beast Boy drew closer, so he was standing in front of her, and cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb across her cheekbone. "What else?" he whispered, leaning in slowly.

"Attraction..." Raven admitted just as quietly, and met him half-way. Her eyes drifted shut as the pressure of his soft lips made her dizzy. Who knew he could do that to her? She still had to bend her head down slightly to kiss him, but it didn't take away the pleasing feeling of it at all. The thought of in a few years, having to maybe stand on her tip-toes to kiss him, very much appealed to her. She just hoped he didn't lose interest in her or something by then. Things were just starting to heat up, hearts racing and breathing becoming ragged, when they separated suddenly from the sudden and shocking sound of alarms blazing. They had duties to attend to it seemed.

"Rain-check?" Beast Boy grinned, his lips slightly swollen. Raven tore her eyes from his lips, and nodded with another pleased smile. Together they dashed out of the room, joining the others on their run to the hanger-bay. She smiled at then now very apologetic-looking Cyborg and Robin, letting them know she forgave them, and then climbed into the T-Plane with them.

Meanwhile, deep in Jump City downtown, a man dressed in a black uniform with what looked like brown armor hiding vital parts, held a strange looking rifle in his arms. He used it to extract gasolene from the gas-station he was robbing, while at the same time keeping the authorities away by using a different setting in the rifle to shoot high-powered sludge at them, a byproduct of the gasolene and oil he stole. "Who are you?" a police officer demanded.

"You can call me, OilSlyck!" the thief grunted, and shot the officer with the sludge when he got too close, sending him flying back and hitting a wall, hard. The cop fell to the ground with a thud and did not get up again. Nearby, his fellow officers tried to help him, relieved that their team member was still alive and trying to get a better vantage point on the villain. Shot rang out but OilSlyck's armor prevented him from being hurt. OilSlyck was a master marksman and could shoot someone with high-speed wad balls of sludge to where a person was going to be, predicting their movements accurately most of the time. Perhaps he had served in the military? None of the police officers seemed to be able to find records on him, no one knew who he was or where he came from.

"Stop right there!" A voice from a bit down the street growled.

"The Teen Titans!" a police officer cried happily, relieved to be getting back up finally.

"We'll take it from here, sir," Robin told him. "Hey you!" but OilSlyck merely ignored them, not giving into the the classic villain move and ranting about not being caught and beating the "children" up or anything. If anything, he seemed bored by the interruption. "Alright, if you want to do things that way, so be it! Titans, GO!" As soon as he finished the familiar battlecry, the Titans were on the move. Almost like a striking snake, OilSlyck jerked his attention from the oil-pump, to the teens, shooting Beast Boy out of the sky before he could reach him in his eagle form. Beast Boy landed hard, groaning more in frustration than pain, and shaking the nasty sludge off him.

Robin and Cyborg faired no better, but managed to land in water, quickly cleaning off the gross substance. The fight seemed to drag on. What they were most surprised about was how professional this man seemed to be, never speaking, just simply trying to keep the "interruptions" out of his way so he could finish his work. Another thing they noticed was that the villain seemed to enjoy blasting Beast Boy out of the sky, or out of mid-jump, as if it were a game. Raven had yet to find a good opening to unleash an attack, but her newly unlocked emotions were making it hard on her to keep a leveled head as she usually would have. Seeing OilSlyck target Beast Boy more than the others just put the last nail on his coffin.

With a growl of rage and eyes boiling red, Raven summoned all her powers to surround OilSlyck's weapon, influencing it to heat up. Robin was just quick enough to literally pull Starfire's leg, pulling her out of the sky so the sudden explosion wouldn't burn her. She landed on top of him and they both blushed. They did not have time to dwell on their situation however. "Oh my gosh..." Cyborg muttered, seeing the wicked flames licking the sky as the fire rose high, being fed by the oil. Screams of agonizing pain could be heard from OilSlyck as fire covered his body. He tried rolling on the floor, but fire from oil was not doused that easily.

"Quick! Someone cover him with dirt!" Robin ordered. Beast Boy, though moving sluggishly, turned himself into a T-Rex and started digging up dirt from a nearby park, tossing it back with his legs as a dog would do, effectively putting out the fire covering OilSlyck.

'What's... wrong with me?' Thought Beast Boy as he walked up to his team-mates.

"What happened just now?" Robin questioned, turning his gaze to Raven.

"I... don't know... I just got so angry, I'm sorry. I guess my stronger control over my powers made them more potent? I meant to just jam his rifle, not make it explode..." Raven explained, staring at the man who moaned in pain as the nearby paramedics worked to save his life. "I... I didn't mean to... I didn't want him to..."

"We understand, Raven," Robin interrupted her. He was incredibly curious about what she meant about having a stronger control over her powers, and how she was able to feel so much emotion like that, _and _direct her powers when she's doing so, so easily! That would have to wait though, whatever she did to get this kind of power, it was obviously taking a toll on her. "I don't know what happened to you, Raven, but just know we'll always have your back, okay? And me and Cyborg are both sorry for teasing you like that earlier," he apologized.

"It's okay, I forgive you," Raven said.

"You guys..." Beast Boy said, sniffling and wobbling slightly. "I don't... I don't feel so good..." he slurred, before his knees gave out. Robin managed to stop him from hitting the floor and they all looked over at their now unconscious friend in surprise and concern. Back in the tower, Cyborg read over his results, having tested to see what was wrong with Beast Boy.

"Well?" Robin probed.

"I don't know what to tell you, I can't find any viruses... I mean, it _could _be something to do with getting hit in the face by that toxic sludge repeatedly, but I don't _see _anything in his blood stream that could be causing this!" Cyborg glanced over at his pale-green friend. "I've never seen him this bad," he frowned. He sighed and took his friend's temperature again. "Still one-hundred and seven point five... that's one helluva fever," he said. "What's wrong with you, dude?" he asked the unconscious changeling. "Someone's gunna have to stay with him during the night to make sure he doesn't _die_..." Cyborg told them. "I can't, if I don't recharge, I could have a crash during the day," he grumbled.

"I'll stay." The Titans all blinked in surprise when it was Raven who said this. Then again, if recent events were to be believed, which they _were_, it wasn't really that much of a surprise at all. No one said anything as Raven took a seat next to Beast Boy's bed and kept a vigil watch over him. They left them in peace. "Get better soon, Garfield," Raven murmured, running her fingers over Beast Boy's head fondly as she gazed at him worriedly.

What was happening to Beast Boy?

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: If anyone can make any sort of connection at this point, I shall give you a cookie! Muahaha, mysterious authors FTW!

Shout-Outs:

**Ulcaasi**: I don't think I'll change the rating, I'll keep it as it is unless enough people beg me to bump it up. What do you mean by indepth?

**The Cretin**: Lol! Well thanks, it's always a pleasure to write :P

**Kairo833**: Agreed, it _was_ a good movie!

**Zeta Marz**: You'll just have to wait and see :D


	9. Healing Hands

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: Before anyone asks again, no, this story is not over, it's far from over actually!

* * *

Raven sat by Beast Boy's bed in the infirmary, keeping a close eye on her deathly sick boyfriend. It was two in the morning, she could have easy slept in that chair, but sleep did not come easy for her at the moment. She was deep in thought, unable to get the image of her burning "victim" out of her head. She hadn't mentioned it to them, but when she was angry, she _did _want the rifle to explode... She just didn't think she'd actually do it! It was clear she needed more training over her control on her emotions and power. Meditation was in order, however, before that, she had to make sure Beast Boy was okay. She could meditate later. She leaned over and felt his forehead, it was still very hot.

"Raven?" Beast Boy croaked.

"I've said it before but this time I really need you to listen to me, don't speak," she shushed him.

"That was funny," Beast Boy laughed softly, then had to stop to cough roughly. "Who knew... you had a... sense of humor?" he said, his throat torn and scratchy from all the coughing.

"I've always _had _a sense of humor, I was just never able to use it that much," she shrugged.

"Sarcasm... isn't really the kind... of humor I meant..." Beast Boy smiled.

"Well I always found it amusing," she defended. "How do you feel?" She asked, taking a warm, damp rag and wiping his face gently.

"A bit hungry..." He said weakly. Raven nodded and stood up, but he caught her wrist before she could walk away. "You... Don't have to do this for me?" He said softly.

"I know," Raven answered simply, tugging her hand back from his decidedly _strong _grip - for a greatly ill person, - and headed off to the kitchen.

"Hey Raven, how is he?" Robin created her as has got to the common room.

"Why are you still awake?" Raven questioned, eying the police reports in front if him where he sat at the table.

"I couldn't sleep, worried, you know? Cyborg says he can't find what's wrong with him, so I was trying to find something on the guy we fought yesterday," Robin yawned.

"Any luck?" Raven asked, shaking away the gruesome images of the man she burned from her mind.

"No, just guesses. Some reports say he _might _be an ex-cop from Gotham city, but no one is sure. In any case, no one can figure out where that weapon he had was manufactured, or what that sludge is. For that, they need a specialist," Robin sighed deeply.

"...Well, to answer your question, he's doing fine. He just woke up-"

"He did?" Robin looked up sharply, a relieved smile on his face.

"Yes. I came here to get him something to eat," she explained.

"YOU? Do something for someone? And _Beast Boy, _of all people?" Robin teased sleepily.

"You make me out to sound like some selfish, heartless jerk," Raven rolled her eyes and walked over to the cupboard, finding a box of the miso soup Beast Boy sometimes ate when he was sick.

"Do you know how to make that?" He asked wryly.

"I assume I just have to follow the-" she blinked and realized she still did not understand Japanese. "...-directions..."

"I've seen Beast Boy make that before, just heat some water up, pour that into a bowl, then let it sit for like ten minutes I'm boiling water," Robin mercifully explained.

"Thanks," Raven answered. Raven finished making the soup and put it in a tray with a glass of water. She took the food with her down to the infirmary and found Beast Boy dosing a bit. "Think you can keep some miso soup down?" she asked him.

"You... you made me soup? Tofu soup?" Beast Boy's eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed even further than the sickness had already made them.

"Yeah, well, you need to eat," Raven hid her own blush under her hood. Raven sat at the chair next to Beast Boy and helped him up. She gave him a tolerant look when he opened his mouth, mirth evident in his eyes. Raven rolled her own eyes and handed him the spoon. When it was clear that he really couldn't keep the spoon steady in his hands, she took it again and helped him eat. "At least you haven't thrown up yet," she drawled, but the moment he finished the last bite, he had to quickly rush over to the other side of the bed, where the bucket was. Raven recoiled from disgust and frowned in concern when he started having a coughing fit after evacuating his stomach.

"Oh..." Beast Boy moaned in misery. "This sucks..." he said, collapsing back onto the bed. When he began coughing again and shivering from the sickness, he looked upon her with pleading eyes.

"Maybe I can do something to help you?" Raven suggested, and gently pushed him back onto his pillow and spread her hands over his chest. She concentrated and tried to heal him. Almost immediately Beast Boy calmed down, she did the same with his ruined throat. However, the most she was able to do was ease his pain. It seemed that, whatever this was, was there to stay until his body beat it. "I'm sorry, that's all I can do," she said, brushing his damp hair from his forehead. "I'll go get you some pain killers or something," she said, and went to stand.

"Wait!" Beast Boy coughed. "Stay?" Raven paused, unsure about this, but decided to appease him. He scooted over a bit and she sat down on the bed. She blinked in surprise when he suddenly curled up next to her. She smiled and let him use her lap as a pillow. Beast Boy felt better already and sighed in contentment as Raven gently stroked her hand through his hair. "I... I like that you're using more of... your emotional side now..." he told her, hiding his blush effectively by. Being an empath, Raven could tell he was embarrassed to say that, so she just smiled but kept silent.

Cyborg woke up at the same time he always did in the morning, like clock-work. He yawned and got ready for the day. When he was through with his morning duties, he decided to go and check his patient. When he got to the infirmary, he found Beast Boy curled up to Raven, the both of them sleeping soundly. He made sure there was no one around and that they were still asleep, then took a picture of them with his optical cybernetic implant. He grinned to himself, this _could _be good blackmail if he ever needed. Still, it was a pretty nice scene. He tip-toed as best as a half-machine young man could, and gently shook Raven's arm, whispering for her to wake up. He wasn't counting on Beast Boy's incredibly sharp animal hearing, waking him up with her. "Sorry buddy," Cyborg apologized.

"It's okay," Beast Boy yawned, trying not to feel hurt when Raven jerked away from him, when she realized their intimate position in front of Cyborg. "Oh jeez," he groaned, and had to rush to his bucket again. Raven and Cyborg both flinched and scrunched up their faces, feeling pity for their poor sick boyfriend and friend respectively.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Raven mentioned, then turned and floated away.

"Hey man, let's see how you're doing this morning," Cyborg checked over his best friend, taking his temperature, and noticed it had dropped a bit. "Hey! Good news! Your temperature is now one-hundred three! That's four degrees less, a decent improvement," he smiled.

"It was probably Raven's healing touch," Beast Boy grinned goofily at his pun.

"Probably," Cyborg smiled. "Guess she had a lot of time to use those _healing hands_ on ya, huh?" he grinned.

"Dude, we're not like that!" Beast Boy flushed.

"_Yet_, not like that _yet!_" Cyborg laughed. "Alright, I had my fun - for right now, - do you need anything?" he asked.

"Nah, if I-" another coughing fit shook the changeling. After a few minutes and deep breaths, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and finished his sentence. "If I eat anything, I'll just throw it up..." he sighed wearily.

Elsewhere, Raven had finished her quick shower and stood by her mirror, staring into her reflection but not really looking at it. She was deep in thought about her recent changes in her attitude, especially toward Beast Boy. Sure, she had admitted her feelings for and _to _him recently, and sure, they were dating and he was starting to mature a bit... but would that really change her that much? Maybe she was growing up and maturing too. With that thought in mind, she finished her morning duties, dried her hair with her powers, and headed back to check on Beast Boy.

When she got to the infirmary, she found Cyborg pointing at something on a hand-held device that Beast Boy had all his concentration on. "Dude, I know what I'm doing..." Beast Boy grumbled.

"You're gunna miss the check-point!" Cyborg said.

"You seem a lot more alert today," Raven observed. Beast Boy looked up suddenly, startled by her quiet entry and nodded enthusiastically, the game all but forgotten.

"I still feel weak and a bit groggy, but I do feel better!" he grinned, but his exclamation was soon followed by yet another need to cough his lungs out. "Aww, this really sucks..." he sighed. "But hey, I do feel better, and I know you'd rather be doing other things right now... I don't want you to spend the whole day looking after me, okay? Cyborg brought me this game, I'll be okay, alright? You can check on me later if you want," Beast Boy smiled. Both Raven and Cyborg were impressed by his selfless attitude, a very mature change to him, and they wondered what brought it up all of a sudden.

"Are you sure?" Raven tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Yep! Go on, I'll be fine," he smiled at her.

Raven could see a new light in his eyes, a quiet maturity that wasn't there before. 'What happened to him?' she wondered. "Well... I'll be in the common room if you need me..." she told him, giving him one last glance before heading out. What on earth could have changed the once completely immature and obnoxious green-skinned shape-shifter? Whatever it was, she hoped it would stay... it certainly was an attractive change.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, ran out of material for it! The next chapter SHOULD be longer, but I can't make any promises. Still, I hope ya'll enjoyed this!

Shout-Outs:

**Ulcaasi**: Lol, yeah well I don't make it easy for most people to keep their heads out of the gutter either, lol! I usually read more than one story, most of the time different types, so I can't really relate there...

**Anonymous**: That was a very good guess! It's been done to death, though. I wanted to do something relatively unique, so I decided to do my own explanation as to why (at least in the comics) Beast Boy, or "Changeling", is so tall!


	10. Growth

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: Some questions shall be answered in this chapter!

* * *

The constant, steady sound of beeping was sharp in Beast Boy's sensitive ears as he woke, the next morning. He opened his eyes and stretched out on the infirmary bed, wincing when his foot hit the metallic bar at the end of the bed. 'I must have slept closer to the end of the bed or something?' he thought groggily. He stayed in bed a few minutes but noticed right away that he was feeling a lot better now. He looked around but didn't see anyone, he did however find a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin next to his bed. Deciding he no longer needed pain killers, he hopped out of bed, wobbling slightly and having to steady himself with the nearby wall, and unsteadily made his way to the bathroom. 'Guess I'm not one hundred percent yet?' he reasoned and stripped down to take a quick shower.

Once he finished his morning duties, he found a towel nearby and wrapped it around him. He snuck out of the infirmary, making sure he wouldn't awkwardly meet anyone in the hall way in nothing but a towel, and made it to his room without incident. Beast Boy yawned sleepily as he got dressed; he noticed something off, something not feeling quite right, but figured it was just because he had been cooped up in the infirmary for too long and so he ignored it. The pang of hunger made him hurry to the common room, where he found his friends already there, chowing down on their choice meals for the morning. "Good morning guys!" he said cheerfully.

Beast Boy did not notice the look of utter shock on his friends' faces as he dug into the fridge for his vegan sausage egg and cheese biscuits he had gotten recently. He removed it from the box and then discarded the plastic covering before popping it into the microwave, and _then _turned to face his friends. "What's with the faces? I feel much better now! I don't need to be in the infirmary anymore if that's what you're all worried about," he beamed. "In fact, I feel really great! Best I've felt in a long time! ...Though for some reason I do feel a little dizzy when I walk?" he added the last part more to himself than to the rest.

"That's... that's great, Beast Boy, we're glad you feel better..." Robin said, if a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Cyborg agreed just as awkwardly.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy frowned in concern.

"Friend Beast Boy, is there something wrong with your clothing? Perhaps, the drier has made them smaller?" Starfire asked as she inspected her friend.

"Huh? What? What do you mean? My clothes aren't-" And that's when he noticed what was off that morning. "Aww man! What's going on? Why did they shrink?" he whined.

"...I don't think your uniform shrunk at all, Beast Boy," Raven said, finally speaking after losing her voice once the changeling stepped into the common room. She walked up to him and stood very close, making him step back instinctively and blush. She was a good few inches shorter than him now.

"What are you-" but before he could ask his question, he suddenly realized what was different. "Raven... what happened? Why is everyone so short now? Am I asleep still? Is this one of those dreams where everything starts shrinking around me quickly until there's no escape and I suffocate as the walls close behind me and then I die in a horrible tight impossible to escape situation -HELP!" Beast Boy gasped for breath, his eyes wide as he began to hyperventilate.

"CALM DOWN, DUDE!" Cyborg yelled. "You're not dream'n!"

"I'm not?" Beast Boy let out a breath of relief. "Okay, so if I'm not dreaming, what's going on?" he asked. Raven narrowed her eyes as she looked into his, she could see it now, the sparkle of amusement... he must have realized what had happened to him at the same time that Starfire pointed his clothes out, but was once again trying to be funny. Was that why he made himself seem so dumb all the time? Because he was actually _trying _to be a goofball? Or did he do it for another reason? Maybe as a defense-mechanism for something? In any case, she decided she'd play along for now.

"No, you moron," she told him, though the way she called him dumb was nowhere near as harsh as it had been before, in fact, it held an affectionate touch to it. "You're not dreaming, you're just taller... all of a sudden..." she said, frowning slightly in puzzlement. "But why, and how, is the real question," she added.

"Maybe it has something to do with being able to morph into his beast form at will? Maybe because he was able to master that wilder side of him, it made him grow to catch up with the added strength and power? Maybe the sickness was just his body's way of coping with the sudden maturity of his body?" Robin theorized.

"I don't really care, I like it," Beast Boy grinned as he straightened, looking around the room and noticing the difference his new height gave him for the first time. When his stomach growled, he suddenly remembered that his food must have finished cooking and went to scramble over to the microwave... unfortunately, the same odd "dizziness" hit him at his sudden movement and he promptly tripped over his own, now longer legs, and fell flat on his face.

"Oh man!" Cyborg's face turned red as he laughed, tears streaming down his eyes from the sheer amusement of the scene. "That's too much!" he wiped away the tear and grinned. Beast Boy shot Cyborg a glare but didn't comment, instead he got up and carefully went to get his food. He sat down and began to munch away. When he was through eating, Cyborg was leaning against the couch with a teasing smile on his face while the others were minding their own business. Starfire trying to feed Robin something, Raven quietly sipping her herbal tea... Beast Boy sighed and tugged at his collar, frowning when moving his clothes around a bit made him itch.

"What the heck?" Beast Boy glanced down at his arm and noticed that it was a little but hairier than it was before. Before he was almost completely shaved on his limbs, but now he could see a layer of very short hair – or maybe it was fur? He wasn't sure. 'Am I turning into Beast or something?' he thought in a panic, but didn't feel the transformation coming. He sighed in relief and caught Raven staring at him behind her cup of tea. He grinned at her and smiled even wider when she blushed and looked away. So... she liked what she saw? 'Awesome...'

'Great, he caught me _ogling _him...' Raven inwardly growled, a bit angry at herself for letting herself get caught like that. 'Now he's going to have an inflated ego... or more so than he normally does,' she rolled her eyes and continued to sip at her tea. 'I guess my earlier assumption that he'd be even more attractive when he got taller was right...' she added, once again using her hood to hide her blush. She knew this would happen, she just didn't expect it would happen so soon!

"Aw man..." Beast Boy sighed, tugging at his much shorter sleeves of his uniform and squirming in his seat, feeling slightly compressed. "I'm going to have to get a new uniform or something," he whined, and then blinked in shock when his voice cracked rather harshly. Once again Cyborg threw back his head and laughed out loud at Beast Boy's predicament. Apparently the older teen had been waiting for something like this to happen again.

"Guess you're _finally _becoming a man, huh?" Cyborg grinned. Anger swelled within Beast Boy and he involuntarily let out a feral growl toward his best friend. Everyone looked over at him in shock, even _he _was surprised at himself. "Jeez, sorry, man, didn't mean to offend you or anything," he apologized.

"No, it's... I don't know, I just suddenly got so angry..." Beast Boy shook his head. "What's happening to me?" he questioned.

"Maybe your primal side is bleeding into you more than we thought?" Raven offered.

"Maybe... or maybe it's just a part of growing up," Robin added. "I get angry easily too sometimes," he admitted.

"Sometimes?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"If you like, I could make you some of my special Tamaranian soothing fungus soup?" Starfire offered him.

Beast Boy blanched and recoiled in disgust. "Uh, no, that's okay, thanks, Star..." Beast Boy said quickly.

Later on that day, as Beast Boy finished once again losing at a racing game to Cyborg, he wandered the halls of Titan Tower, feeling edgy and a bit antsy. His wandering lead him to the gym where he found Robin practicing his staff skills and Cyborg lifting weights. He decided maybe a good work out was in order and turned the treadmill on. He found, however, that he was still not used to his new height, so running at top speed or even joggling a little bit, did not go down so well and he ended up tripping and sliding off the treadmill. He glanced around, feeling horribly embarrassed, but was relieved to find no one was paying any attention to him. If treadmill was temporarily out of the question, how would he exercise to get rid of this sudden surge of energy?

His eyes fell on a weight machine and he went over to it curiously. Cyborg always seemed to enjoy his work-outs, and it certainly made his human half stronger... so maybe he might like it too? Sitting himself down in the machine, he glanced at the heavy weights attached to the bar apprehensively. "Dude, I don't think you'd be able to lift that much just yet," Beast Boy jumped in surprise and looked over to see Cyborg toweling himself off and walking over to him. "Want to try it? I can help you out if you want," he offered with a genuine smile.

"Sure," Beast Boy smiled back, glad his friend wasn't going to make fun of him.

"Alright! Glad you finally decided to try a _real _exercise! First, let me remove some of these weights to get to your level, then as you increase in strength, you can add more weights," the half-machine explained. It was difficult at first, since Beast Boy had never really used his muscles for strength resistance all that much, but once he got into a good rhythm, he found that he actually enjoyed it. With Cyborg as his spotter, he was sure he could get stronger in no time!

Some time later, everyone wound up at the common room once more for dinner. While Cyborg cooked up one of his insanely meaty dishes, Beast Boy raided the fridge, feeling a terrible hunger like never before. He grabbed as much of the tofu squares as his arms could hold – and considering how long his limbs were now was quite a lot – and began cooking it all up. His friend watched in mild surprise as their green-skinned friend devoured several pounds of tofu in one sitting. Beast Boy sighed, feeling quite satisfied, and sat back in his seat, patting his belly. "That was good," he gave his gawking friends a cat like beaming smile. "I wonder why I was so hungry though?" he though aloud, scratching his head in thought.

"It's because of the weight lifting," Cyborg told him.

"_You _lifted weights?" Robin questioned, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah! I didn't think I'd like it, but I guess I did," Beast Boy shrugged.

"Like I was say'n, when you work your muscles like you did today, you burn more calories quicker and damage your muscles," Cyborg went on. "It's okay, you have to damage them like that, so they heal and become stronger," he added at his confused look. "Your body will then require more protein to heal your muscles, that's why you needed to eat so much more tofu... I suggest you also look into eating other sources of protein, such a beans or something," he finished.

"...Aren't you going to get me to eat meat?" Beast Boy asked warily.

"Yeah, normally you'd jump at the chance to shove meat in Beast Boy's face," Raven lifted a brow.

"Oh you just wait," Cyborg's grin was almost sinister.

When dinner was over, the friends separated to finish up some last minute activities before they went to bed. Robin went to pour over police files and sort reports, Starfire went to baby Silkie, and Cyborg went to the garage to baby his vehicles. Beast Boy would have normally played some video games or looked through his comics, but he had a more pressing matter to attend to. He went over to Raven's room, where said sorceress was reading over her spell books, and rapt his knuckles on her door. Raven, who had been feeling particularly attuned to Beast Boy's presence, felt his approach before he advertised it. "Enter," she called through the door.

Beast Boy opened the door and poked his head through. "Hey, Raven," he looked a bit nervous as he entered the room and quietly shut the door. "Look, I just... I wanted to thank you, you know, for sticking by me when I was sick..."

Raven looked up from her books and titled her head to the side slightly. "It's not a problem, what are girlfriends for?" Raven teased softly, though her cheeks were slightly tainted pink.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy smiled back. "I never thought you'd be the one to be with me though... I mean, I still don't understand what Terra saw in me," he shook his head. He frowned a little in sadness, still not completely over the fact that she refused anything to do with him or the Titans the last time he saw her. He could still picture her walking away from him, telling him to just leave her alone. It wasn't that he still pined for her, but it hurt him deeply that she'd refuse to have anything to do with him, or the Titans anymore.

Raven could sense the deep emotions coursing through him and didn't like the feel of his anguish, so she stood from her meditative position and walked up to him. She placed her hand upon his cheek, breaking him out of the bonds of his bad memories and offered him a smile. "Promise me you won't get a big head when I say this..?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh, I _guess_... – okay, fine I won't," Beast Boy grinned.

"What Terra saw, was the _good_ in you, BB. You're smarter than you lead people to believe, you're caring, sweet, and _yes _funny – sometimes," she told him. "I saw those things in you when I first met you too, it's what... it's what I like about you, you wear your heart on your sleeve and share yourself with anyone that will have you... you're a great guy," she admitted and blushed, but didn't look away from his eyes.

"You... you r-really feel that way about me?" Beast Boy's eyes were wide and full of joy. When she nodded, he nuzzled the hand on her cheek affectionately, taking it in his and kissing her palm. "You're pretty awesome too, you know," he said in a soft voice. "You're pretty funny when you want to be too, you're loving, nurturing, and protective," he smiled and drew closer. "And you're beautiful," he whispered. Raven remembered being called that by that wicked dragon who manipulated her, but when Beast Boy said it, it just felt so real, so honest, he truly believed it, and it made her flush. She smiled back and leaned in, meeting his lips and drawing her hand around his neck to run through his hair. She _almost _had to lift herself on her toes to kiss him, though he wasn't quite that tall yet, still, she definitely liked having to tilt her head up to kiss him!

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Well, there you have it boys and girls! Be sure to tell me what you thought! Remember, input means quicker updates!

Shout-Outs:

**Ulcaasi**: She DID spend time with him lol but he didn't want to be a burden for her. Ah well I always try to do research before I write something. All I'm saying is that Beast Boy is tall in the comics, that's all.

**Alba Angelo: **You were VERY close! Nice!


	11. Birthday

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: A small time jump in this chapter, I hope no one minds!

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Beast Boy grinned at his friends around him. He took a deep breath, morphed into an elephant, and blew the candles OFF the cake. His friends, who were no covered head to toe in cake, glared at him. Beast Boy laughed sheepishly. He glanced at Raven, who was currently shaking off her cloak, and got a wicked gleam in his eyes. Raven glanced up when she felt mischievous and playful emotions coming off him and her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare, Beast Boy!" She warned him, backing up from the table. Beast Boy morphed into a dog and pounced, licking the cake off her.

"Aw, dude, ew, get a room!" Cyborg laughed.

"That's one way to get cake off you," Robin joined in the laugh.

"Friend Beast Boy! That is most unbecoming!" Starfire scolded, then grabbed Beast Boy by the scruff, ignoring his yelp, and pulled him off her. Raven sighed in relief and got up. "Are you alright, friend Raven? Did Beast Boy hurt and or anger you?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no, I'm fine," Raven told her. Truth be told, Beast Boy did the opposite. Sure it annoyed her a little, but he wasn't just licking cake off her... "Excuse me, I need to go meditate," she said, excusing herself out of the common room.

"Since when does she meditate like that anymore? I thought she had a better control over her emotions now?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy, now in his human form, scratched the back of his head. "Aw, man... I must have really upset her this time, I better go apologize!" Beast Boy took off after Raven.

"And since when is he so willing to apologize?" Robin added.

"Do you think they're..." Cyborg trailed off.

"No, no way! It's only been a few weeks since they started dating, they couldn't be doing THAT... could they?"

"What do you speak of, friends Cyborg and Robin?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Uhh... it's nothing, Star, we were just worried about them, that's all!" Cyborg answered. Starfire could tell they were hiding something but didn't pressure them about it.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy reached Raven's room and knocked on the door. "Raven?" he received no answer. "Hey, I'm sorry, I did that, I don't know what came over me, please don't be mad," he begged. A few moments later the door opened a crack.

"I'm... not really angry," Raven admitted.

"You're not? Then why won't you let me in?" He whined.

Raven actually HAD been meditating, to try to calm herself from Beast Boy's sudden frisky behavior. Him being a dog wasn't what did anything, it was just how sensual he had been when he did it. She didn't even know he possessed a sensual bone in his body! ...well, maybe except... she shook her head, that wasn't even bone, what was her problem all of a sudden? Oh, right, it was her shape-shifting boyfriend standing in front of her! "I guess I'm just feeling a bit tired?" She offered.

"No, that's not it, is it?" He stepped closer.

"Honestly, it's fine. I am tired though, I'll see you I'm the morning," she said, then kissed his cheek. Beast Boy only stopped smiling when she shut the door. On his way back into the common room, his sadness at not being able to help Raven made him miss the overly quizzical look in the faces of his team members.

"So... what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, Raven won't tell me what I did wrong," Beast Boy frowned sadly.

"Whoa hold on, you mean you didn't do that on purpose?" Cyborg questioned.

"Do what?" Beast Boy tilted his head.

"You know, turn into a dog and... lick her?" Cyborg answered impatiently.

"Well, sure, but what are you talking about?" Beast Boy frowned.

"Dude, come on, are you seriously gunna stand there and tell us you weren't trying to... to..." Robin trailed off, glancing over at where Starfire was feeding Silkie. "You weren't trying to... _excite_ her?" He whispered.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped then. "Is THAT what happened?" He gasped. When they nodded he shook his head. "No, I was just trying to be playful... was she angry? She keeps saying she's not, but..."

"No, dude, she's not angry," Cyborg laughed. "But I'd steer clear of her for a bit if I were you," his grin turned sly.

"Why?" The confused changeling asked.

"Well, unless you WANT claw marks all over you!" Cyborg laughed at Beast Boy's shocked and embarrassed expression. That night, neither Raven nor Beast Boy could sleep much at all, both staring at the ceiling and thinking about the other.

'Some sixteenth birthday,' Beast Boy thought with a wistful sigh. The next day, Beast Boy was more than upset when Raven seemed to avoid him the whole day. It reminded him of the time right before they started dating, and it really hurt. "Come on, man, quit moping around," Cyborg sighed, his friend wasn't even as interested in video games anymore.

"Sorry, dude, I can't concentrate," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"I try! She says everything is fine!"

"Then just kiss or something, I bet she wants you to," Cyborg teased.

"Yeah? And why don't you just ask Bumble Bee out?" Beast Boy countered. He smirked when Cyborg suddenly stopped grinning and shut up. "That's what I thought," he said smugly. "But I think maybe I _will _risk my life and take your advice, maybe she'll respond better if I kiss her?" he mumbled more to himself than to Cyborg.

"Then go get 'er, man!" Cyborg literally pushed Beast Boy off the couch. "They grow up so fast," he chuckled as he watched his friend jog off.

Elsewhere, Raven had allowed Starfire to meditate with her and was teaching her breathing techniques, when Starfire spoke. "Friend Raven?"

"Yes...?" Raven asked with a sigh. She had come to accept that Starfire would never remain silent for too long.

"May I ask why you seem to stare at friend Beast Boy so much lately?" She asked.

"The same reason you stare at Robin," Raven glanced over at a now blushing Starfire with amusement.

"You find him attractive?"

"...I do..." Raven admitted.

"I admit, his lifting of the weights with Cyborg has made him, how you say, 'easy on the eyes'," Starfire smiled.

"You find him attractive too?" Raven asked in surprise.

"A bit, yes, but... my eyes are... well, 'set on' Robin," Starfire looked away bashfully.

"We have company," Raven suddenly said, looking over to her door. Sure enough, a few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Raven?"

"Speak of the devil," Raven smiled.

"Which devil were we speaking of?" Starfire asked, clearly confused.

"...It's an expression, Star," Raven told her.

"What's an expression?" Starfire asked again.

"The devil thing, it's an expression," Raven patiently explained.

"Oh! I see! Okay, I will leave you to speak with Beast Boy then," she said, and got up and left the room, waving to Beast Boy as she went by him, before Raven could say anything.

'Sometimes I think she knows more than she let's on, too...' Raven thought, then turned to the sheepish looking shape-shifter at her door. "Come in, Beast Boy," Raven told him.

"Raven, please tell me what I did and how I can fix it?" Beast Boy begged, he hated it when she completely ignored him like that. "Was it because I licked you?" he questioned, then blinked when she suddenly blushed. 'Holy cow, they were right?' he thought. He frowned thoughtfully and shut the door behind him, then stepped up real close to her. This time, Raven really did have to crane her head up a bit to look up at him. Ever since his initial growth-spurt, Beast Boy had been steadily growing. Raven looking into his eyes, seeing the concentrated look. "It is, it's it?" he whispered. "Would I be far off the mark if I said you liked it?" he asked. He smiled when she gave him the slightest shake of the head.

"Just, not so much as a dog," she admitted.

"So are you saying, you wouldn't mind if I licked you again?" he grinned.

"_Beast Boy!_ I'm not a popsicle," she told him with a tolerant look.

"I know," he smiled. "But you're so tasty..." he grinned lewdly, making her flush.

"Don't be gross," she grumbled, but wrapped her arms around his neck all the same when he stepped closer.

"Well, okay fine, I'll be sure to not lick you again... as a dog," he grinned.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Obscenely short chapters ftw! Sorry about that, I didn't really intend to write a "two weeks later" thing, but this idea popped into my head. There is one last time-jump coming up, but I wanted to put one down that shortens the other, so in a sense, this chapter wasn't really planned... still, I hope ya'll liked it! A look into Beast Boy and Raven's relationship when it's a bit more established! Who knew Beast Boy had this kind of naughty side to him? XD

Shout-Outs:

**Katwizzle**: Lol I'm happy you approve

**Ulcaasi**: Don't worry, I don't plan on changing his "character", Beast Boy does have a growth spurt in the comics, I wanted to show it here too! I had to have some reason for it though, and I thought Beast would do the trick! Thanks so much for pointing those mistakes out! I made sure to go back and correct them :)

**The Cretin**: I'm very glad you like how I'm writing the characters so far :D


	12. Persuasions

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: Yeah so this chapter was inspired by "Skin of The Night" by M83... go to grooveshark and listen to it (for free)! Because the last chapter was short, I worked on this one right after I finished the previous! Hope you enjoy the absurdly quick update! Show your support, will ya?

This is the last time-jump in this story.

**Warning! Lemon-scented sensuality! **(No lemon though, this is still just rated T.) I was in one of those moods.

* * *

_One Month Later..._

Beast Boy woke up feeling energized and strong that morning, he hopped out of bed with a skip in his step and stripped down for a shower. He was feeling great, best he had been feeling in a long time, and part of him knew he begrudgingly had his beast form to thank for this. He got out of the shower and proceeded to put on the pants section of the upgraded version of his old uniform, that Raven and Cyborg worked on for him, Raven with her powers, and Cyborg with his technical savvy. He wasn't sure how they managed to do it, but he was able to wear one of his old uniforms comfortably now. It was a temporary thing really; he had gotten word from the Justice League themselves that they had had a new uniform made just for him. He didn't know why they decided to do such a thing, he hadn't helped more than any of the other Titans, but then, none of the other Titans suddenly and desperately needed a new uniform because of a spontaneous and rapid change!

He paused at the mirror and grinned. Ever since he started working out with Cyborg, training his speed on the treadmill _and _his muscles with weights, his tall, lanky, goofy looking appearance thanks to said rapid change was filling out. He experimentally flexed in front of the mirror, pleased with what he was seeing He was by no means "muscular", but he was, however, far better toned than he was when he was fourteen! He wondered what Raven would think, if she saw him now. 'How could I show her?' he thought to himself. He didn't want to start strutting down the halls half naked just to show off, no way, he had to show off in a decent way! But how... somewhere where it wouldn't look like he was trying to show off his new physique, somewhere like... "The beach!" Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "Perfect!" Now all he needed to do was try to convince his girlfriend to go with them, not an easy feat.

He finished getting dressed and set out to the common room. "Hey guys!"

"Hey BB, wassup?" Cyborg said as he cooked his meat. The aroma of burning flesh made Beast Boy grimace and shudder but he recovered soon enough and bounded over.

"Dudes! I just got a great idea! You know how summer is coming up, right? And how we've all worked really hard and such..." he trailed off.

"Sure... _why_...?" Robin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"How about we take a little break and go to the beach tomorrow, you know, if there's no mission to go on!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Oh! I would very much enjoy a tripping to the beach!" Starfire clapped her hands.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea! Meat?" Cyborg shoved a plate of bacon piled high in front of Beast Boy's face.

"Gah- oh gosh, ugh, ew!" Beast Boy pushed the plate away and glared at his laughing friend. "Go choke on your dead animal flesh!" he snapped, but his tone help no aggression.

"I guess we could use a small break..." Robin relented, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "There hasn't really been any need for us since we put away all the major crime players, I guess it couldn't hurt..."

"Great!" Beast Boy threw his arms up in victory. Now he just had one obstacle to work through. "Raven!" said dark-haired enigma slowly turned her head toward him with her usual passive expression, though it seemed a lot lighter than it had been a month ago. It was as if keeping the passive face was now more of a chore to her than not. "You'll go with us? Right?" the changeling begged.

"Not interested," Raven answered, a bit too quickly for Beast Boy's liking. She turned back to her tea and book.

"Aw, come on! Please?" Beast Boy turned himself into a fuzzy puppy and gave her the saddest most adorable face he could muster. Raven glanced over and he saw her face twitch, but still she shook her head. He turned back to normal and frowned with determination. "Alright... have it your way..." he said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Raven again glanced over to him and suddenly felt a little anxiety creep up. She knew that face, she knew he had something planned... he would try everything possible to _persuade _her... and by the look of determination in his eyes, he would most likely succeed. 'Oh dear...' she thought. She was tempted to just agree then and there, but she was extremely curious to see how he would go about trying to convince her to say yes... lately he had been becoming rather good at getting his way, she might have been annoyed with that if his methods didn't_ feel so good_. The whole day seemed to go as normal, they didn't have any crime alerts that day, what with all the major criminal players being in a maximum security prison and all, so the boys were playing games and Starfire was attempting to persuade her to go shopping with her. "Fine..." Raven had sighed and let her friend drag her off.

Later that night, after dinner and much annoying shopping with Starfire, Raven settled in her room, a cup of steaming tea beside her and a good mystery thriller book in her lap. There was a bit of rain that night, and the soft pitter patter of the rain droplets against the window pane was lulling her to a deep state of relaxation. She snuggled up and immersed herself in her book. She did not hear her door open a crack, and did not see a small ball of fur zip into her room. She did, however, feel something small hop onto her bed, but this was normal. Beast Boy, as a cat, would often sneak into her room late at night in his cat or puppy form, even sometimes as a raven, and lay or sit by her as she read. Cat!Beast Boy walked over to her and plopped himself right by her leg, instantly purring away when Raven absentmindedly began to stroke his fur as she read.

All of a sudden, Raven found herself pinned underneath Beast Boy on her bed. She looked up at him in surprise, but otherwise remained silent. She was thankful to her incredibly strong control over her powers now, for the look he was giving her would have made every glass in the tower shatter into a million pieces. Oh, that's right, she had forgotten about Beast Boy's need to convince her to go to the beach with him. "Raven, will you go to the beach with me tomorrow?" he asked again. Oh how she wanted to just say yes, she _liked _the feelings he pulled out of her, but she still wasn't completely used to them. However, curiosity made her stay silent. "No?" Beast Boy questioned, tilting his head to the side. "Last chance, Raven," he grinned.

"Nope," she said, managing to find her voice.

"Well then," Beast Boy sighed. "I guess I'll just have to try to persuade you?"

"I guess you'll have to," Raven smiled. Beast Boy took the book still on her lap and carefully put it aside, then he took her hood still covering her face, and pulled it down. He smiled and let his body press against hers a little, to give the illusion that there was no escape... though they both knew if she really wanted to, she could blink at him and send him flying across the room with ease. His now much longer and larger body pressed against her already made her feel all tingly on the inside, but still she remained silent. Beast Boy leaned down and hovered over her lips, when she met his mouth with her's, he relaxed. This was their way of letting him know that he wouldn't be thrown off of her if he tried anything.

"Go to the beach with me?" He asked again, pulling away slightly. She smiled and shook her head again. "I've... kind of been working really hard to look good for you..." he admitted.

"Beast Boy," Raven sighed, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I like you for _you_, not just because of your good looks," she told him.

"So you think I look good?" Beast Boy grinned. Raven blushed and looked away, embarrassed that she had let that slip. Beast Boy took the opportunity of her turned head to try something else. He leaned down and began to trail hot and wet kisses from her jaw, down her neck. He felt her stiffen slightly, her hands on his shoulders tightening, but knew it wasn't because she didn't like it. She slid one of her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes shutting in bliss. The taste of her warm skin made him dizzy, and the feel of her nails digging into his hair in pleasure spurred him on. He found the spot where he could feel her heart beat and sucked on it, pulling a moan out of her throat as she arched her neck back, allowing him more access.

"Where... did you learn... to do this?" Raven gasped out.

"I don't know," Beast Boy muttered against her neck. "I'm just doing what feels right," he added with a small shrug.

"You can say that again," Raven answered, her eyes closing once more. Like she thought every time they were together like this, 'So this is what I've had been missing all this time?' She ran her hands down his now broader shoulders, admiring the strength she felt in his arms. Had it really only been a month and a few weeks since he started lifting weights with Cyborg? Since he had that sudden burst of growth? All of this thanks to his beast side!

Ever since that day he had licked cake off of her, the taste of her skin was always plaguing Beast Boy, it wasn't until recently that their make-out sessions also included a little extra tongue action. "Raven..." Beast Boy murmured against her skin. She was not responding as much as she usually did, which meant one thing.

"Hm?" Raven barely managed to answer.

"You're thinking too much..." She could feel him grin against her.

"You an empath now or something?" she joked.

"No, but I can tell when you're distracted..." Beast Boy whispered, his lips very close to her ear. Raven shuddered pleasantly at the feel of his hot breath against her skin. "I must not be doing a good enough job," he reasoned, and began to lick his way back down her throat, while at the same time letting his hands slide down her sides. Raven arched back again, digging her nails in his shoulders. "That's more like it," Beast Boy chuckled against her shoulder. When he suddenly pulled away she had to bite back a moan of protest. "Will you go with me to the beach?" he asked once again.

"...Alright, I'll go..." Raven relented, feeling utterly defeated by her boyfriend's sudden sensual prowess. Honestly, 'sensual' and 'prowess' shouldn't be words to describe _Beast Boy_... but lately, they most definitely were. It seemed his sudden growth wasn't the only thing that changed in him. Maybe the beast matured him? She got a little annoyed at him when he got up then, apparently having 'completed his mission' and no longer needed to be doing... whatever that was... "Alright, you got what you wanted, now can you leave so I can finish my book?" she asked him with a drawl. Beast Boy grinned at her and kissed her cheek quickly before tossing his legs off her bed and scramming out of the door, possibly to cheer to Cyborg that he had gotten her to agree. Raven rolled her eyes, hiding a fond smile behind her book.

Tomorrow she would see exactly why Beast Boy wanted her to go with him to the beach so bad...

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Anyone need a fan? Or a bucket of ice? As always, if anyone catches a mistake, PLEASE let me know! And don't just say I made a mistake, tell me where it is so I can fix it immediately! Thank you! Also, let me know if you want "more" if you know what I mean, I _might _write a separate oneshot or something, related to this story of course.

Shout-Outs:

**Katwizzle**: Glad you found it amusing :)

**Ulcaasi**: Thank you SO much for pointing out my mistakes! If I caught them too late, after, let's say, a week or so since the chapter went up, I would be pulling my hair out! I tend to be a perfectionist when it comes to that, but I often miss things. I don't use betas lol. Please feel free to go as grammar Nazi as you like!


	13. The Beach

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: Another slightly sensual chapter! I'm on a roll! Happy 4th of July everyone!

* * *

The next day, Raven sighed as she got out of bed. She prepared the clothing she would need both for the day and for the beach and passed through the walls to the bathroom undetected. Luckily, Starfire seemed to be an early riser and was no longer near the dormitories. Raven got ready in peace and wore her swim suit, a dark blue two-piece Starfire had all but forced her to get, underneath her uniform, and then drifted back out toward the common room.

Really, all she wanted to do was quietly go over her spells, notes, or tomes, or possibly read a good book or something quiet and peaceful like that. She didn't want to have to deal with sun, fresh air and "fun". She was, however, curious to see what Beast Boy was up to, why he wanted everyone at the beach, besides to have a day off to goof around – as if he didn't strive for that every day! Most of the boys were not up yet, only Robin looking over police reports and Stafire cooking something foul smelling.

Raven greeted her friends good morning and went off to prepare her own breakfast. Usually she ate something simple, like a muffin or some toast with butter, followed by her usual cup of tea. She did this each morning before Cyborg and Beast Boy got there and started having their kitchen battle over meat or tofu. She ate her meal and blew on her hot cup of tea, just on time for Cyborg to waltz in looking as refreshed and energized as he always did in the morning.

"G'Morning everyone!" He said, then stuck his head in the fridge to look for his breakfast meats. He was well into preparing his breakfast when Beast Boy showed up, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. "Hey, BB! Made some delicious aromatic sausage! Feast your eyes on this greasy, fatty goodness!" Cyborg once again shoved a plate of still sizzling sausage in front of a now sick looking Beast Boy.

"Dude, come on, every morning!" Beast Boy whined. "How many animals had to die to go into your breakfast? I bet that sausage isn't even just one animal..." Beast Boy shoved Cyborg away from him.

"Well damn, man, you need to eat more protein now, you know that," Cyborg mentioned.

"Yeah, I know, but I can get plenty of protein in other places," Beast Boy countered, then took out his tofu, beans, fake cheese, soft tortillas, pico de gallo and fake eggs. "Yum! Tofu breakfast tacos!" he grinned.

"You could at _least _eat some real eggs... you do know they're not fertilized, right? They come out of a chicken, sure, but there's no baby chick or anything you're killing... it's just excess bio-material," Cyborg said, watching his friend season his tofu on the frying pan.

"...That just sounds even more gross... excess bio-matter? Ugh..." Beast Boy shuddered.

"That did sound kinda nasty, man," Robin said without looking up from his papers.

"...I said bio-material..." Cyborg corrected.

"Dude, it's _still _gross," Beast Boy grumbled.

"Whatever!" Cyborg rolled his eye and proceeded to devour his sausage and eggs.

The excitement of most of the group was palpable as they piled into the T-car. It was a short trip, that could have easily been made by flights, which Starfire, Raven, and/or Beast Boy carrying one of those who couldn't fly, but Cyborg had been itching to drive "his baby" for a while now it seemed, even though he had driven it to a mission just last week. Before Beast Boy could start singing one of his annoying car-trip songs, Raven slapped a hand over his mouth and shook her head. The mirth in his eyes told her he did that on purpose. When they reached the beach, they all scrambled out of the car, grabbing surf-boards, a volleyball, towels, shade-umbrellas, and a large cooler. Raven followed the troop down to the crowded beach, grimacing slightly at the multitude of people, but kept walking all the same.

Down at the beach, Starfire was already spreading out the towels and setting up the umbrellas with Robin's help, while Beast Boy threw sand at Cyborg and got chased around. Raven helped straighten their gear with her powers, and set the cooler down between the boys and the girls. "Let's play ball!" Cyborg called, bouncing the volleyball in his hands. Raven declined politely, sitting down under the shade of one of the umbrellas with her book, though she would occasionally glance up to watch them. The incredibly hot day was starting to even get to her, and so she took off her over-sized shirt that concealed her swim suit, predicting that there would be an incident.

She was right.

"Watch out, man!" Cyborg called, watching his friend get hit in the face with the volleyball as he suddenly became distracted, then fell to the sand. "What's your problem?" he growled. "You made us lose a point!" Beast Boy shook the sand off him and gestured toward Raven. Cyborg rolled his eye but looked over and had to collect his fallen jaw. "_Dayum_," he muttered.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shot up to his feet. "Don't stare at her like that," he growled.

"Possessive much? Relax, dude, she's like a sister to me, besides, I have a thing for someone else anyway," Cyborg gave Beast Boy a friendly shove.

"Right right, Bumblebee, right? Asked her out yet?" Beast Boy teased.

"No..." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Hey guys, come on, what's the hold up?" Robin called.

"Sorry!" Beast Boy answered, then threw the ball back up and hit it. The game went on as usual, but Beast Boy couldn't help trailing his eyes toward Raven every once in a while. 'Two can play at that game...' he thought with a cat-like grin. It was a break in the game, close to lunch time, when they relaxed a bit before finishing it. Beast Boy decided now was time for some payback. He took hold of the left side of his shirt with his right hand and, in one swift movement, removed said shirt. He didn't just do that for show, of course, it was turning out to be a blisteringly hot day, so really he was killing two birds with one stone... maybe he would have to think of a different analogy, that one made him sad all of a sudden.

"_Hey _Beast Boy!" said shape-shifter turned to see a group of girls giggling and blushing as they walked by. He grinned goofily at them and awkwardly waved back. Oh he could feel the anger coming off of Raven in waves from where he stood, he just hoped it wasn't directed at him. One glance at her and he felt relief that she was shooting daggers at the girls, not at him. Beast Boy turned away sharply, making sure Raven didn't see him, and began to stretch – after all, it was important to do so when playing a game like Volleyball, of course... - he could feel her eyes on him and it made him puff up with pride. Apparently his efforts were successful!

Raven was indeed watching, though she was also _trying _to read her book. In the past month and a few weeks, Beast Boy had gotten taller than all of them except Cyborg, and with the help of said half-machine, he had managed to fill out his rather skinny form nicely in just a month. She watched, transfixed, as he stretched his long limbs, sweat rolling down him. She might have been put off by that in the past, but for some reason, it just made her heart race now. She watched a bead of sweat run down between his shoulder-blades, she followed it down until it disappeared beneath his shorts, and bit her lip as she examined him. Dragging her eyes back, she noticed that he had turned slightly to look over at her while Robin and Cyborg argued over who got the point in the game. Their eyes met and it suddenly felt twenty degrees hotter outside.

The game continued and Raven had momentarily forgotten her book, though it hid her face as she leaned against her chair, looking over it to the game. They all moved so gracefully, so precise, working the game as if it were another training session. Robin was obvious in his attraction to Starfire, he would bump into her or take every opportunity to touch her... she wasn't much better though, she would giggle and then hug him abruptly, making the poor guy flush red. Cyborg wasn't doing too bad making the ladies blush either, some finding the idea that he was _like a machine _sexy. But what surprised their friends was how many girls seemed to notice Beast Boy now, where he hadn't been given even a first look, let alone a second one in the past.

With the game over, the friends split up to do other activities. Robin agreed to build a sand castle with Starfire, while Cyborg and Beast Boy threw water balloons at each other. When one balloon hit Cyborg square in the face, Beast Boy took off for cover, morphing into a raven and heading directly for Raven. He perched on her shoulder and squawked at Cyborg. Raven glared at the oldest of their group, who had a water balloon poised to toss at her, or rather, at Beast Boy who was a bit too close for water safety. Cyborg grumbled and walked off. Beast Boy transformed back into his human form and flopped down next to her, breathing hard from all the activities but looking happy as can be.

"Hey, you wanna do anything?" Beast Boy asked, turning to look up at her from his spot on the towel.

"Nope," she answered, turning back to her book.

"Build a sand castle with me?"

"No thanks."

"Splash in the water?"

"Nah," she again refused.

"...Play volleyball?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"...Make out?" He grinned when she immediately blushed. "Is that a yes?" he probed, sitting up and letting his breath tickle her shoulder. He grinned again when she squirmed slightly and cleared her throat. "Whoa!" Raven gave him a 'friendly' shove away.

"Go play," she ordered. Beast Boy laughed but did as she asked and bounded off to find Cyborg again. She sighed inwardly in relief, it was getting harder and harder to resist him, to say 'no' to him.

As the day wore on, Raven eventually did join in, in a game or two, playing with Starfire against the boys. Later that day, they decided to have a cook off for dinner, having brought some food from home. While Cyborg grilled up some ribs and burgers, Beast Boy happily chowed down in his grilled tofu-dogs. It was a very pleasant day for all of them and they fortunately had no interruptions.

"Looks like you can have good ideas every once in a blue moon," Cyborg teased, ruffling his best friend's hair.

That night, Beast Boy snuck back into Raven's room, in his customary cat form, and once again curled up in a ball next to her head. He laid his head on her lap, glancing over to the book she was reading, but to him it was too boring, so in the end he ended up dozing off. About half an hour later, Raven was surprised he was still in his cat form. She shook him awake, watching him stretch out on the bed in his cat form before turning back into his normal form and smiling sleepily at her. "Sorry about today," she told him.

"For what?" Beast Boy looked utterly confused.

"I know you wanted me to do more things with you, I'm just still not used to... expressing too many emotions, at least in public," she admitted.

"Oh, it's okay! I get it," he smiled. "And I'm sorry I pressured you like that, I won't do anything you don't want to, okay?" he said.

"Thanks," she smiled back, reaching over to stroke his cheek tenderly before shifting herself up to reach his lips. She fell upon him, letting him hold her up in their seated position as her arms wrapped around his neck. The glow of the many candles danced upon them as their lips danced upon each others. Instinct ruled over them as Beast Boy gently laid her down on the bed, shuddering when she slid a leg up his side. Heat pooled between them as their kisses became almost desperate. When she felt Beast Boy tugging on the zipper to her leotard, she snapped out of her heady pleasure and blinked back to reality, pushing away from the kiss very half-heartedly. "Wait," she gasped, reluctantly pulling him away. "We need to stop," she told him.

"Why?" he protested, his face flushed and breath ragged. Raven bit her lip but pointed to the room. Beast Boy turned his head and saw how many things around them were surrounded by Raven's black magic.

"So, you lose control around me, huh?" he grinned slyly. Raven rolled her eyes and pushed him a little harder, making him fall on the floor, cutting off his laughter momentarily.

"Good night, Garfield," she smiled affectionately.

"Sweet dreams," Beast Boy smiled back.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Hope ya'll enjoyed this! Please R&R!

Shout-Outs:

**SimonetteFanGirl101**: Err I'm afraid the only place you'll be able to see an "adult" Beast Boy, or "Changeling" is in the newer Teen Titan comics... otherwise, you'll only see clips of the cartoon lol.

**Ulcaasi**: Lol well keep in mind he's only 16... his body isn't fully developed yet, muscles like that come much later.

**Densharr: **Thanks! What do you mean _nearly _always? Seriously, if you catch any mistakes, please let me know!

**Anonymous**: Don't be silly lol, that was not even remotely close to a lemon. A lemon is the birds and the bees, what I wrote was a kind of like flirting, a "lime" of you will.


	14. Uniform

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: I finished writing the whole outline for this story from beginning to end yesterday! And WOW does it get good! I hope you guys like action, because you'll be getting some soon! Again, NO, not that type of action, you perverts, lol! I hope now that I wrote it all, I don't suddenly lose steam in this story, that has happened to me so many times before... let's hope it doesn't happen again!

* * *

"Mail call!" Cyborg yelled as he stepped through the common room door. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Beast Boy was expecting a certain package from the the Justice League.

"Oh! Oh! Is that my package?" Beast Boy asked excitedly. He tripped over the couch as he tried to quickly make his way to where Cyborg was placing the box down. He didn't let a flat-faced tumble to the floor, or a maniacally laughing Cyborg, stop him from reaching his target, and within seconds he was at the table. "Gimme!" Beast Boy snatched the box and tore into it, bits and pieces of cardboard flying all around him.

"Whoa easy, man! You don't even know if it's _your _package!" Cyborg scolded, but it went unheard by the eager shape-shifter.

"Alright!" Beast Boy pulled out a folded thick white and dark purple uniform from the box. "I'm gunna go try it on!" he ran passed them.

"Ya know, it could be a dress or something, I wouldn't put it past the League to messing with us for kicks like that," Cyborg smirked. "Probably the Flash sent it, he's probably laughing even now."

"I doubt it. Batman was impressed by our performance during the fight against the Brotherhood of Evil," Raven commented behind her cup of tea. "He even went as far as to call the Titans, all of us, from each section, _heroes_, not side-kicks like he did in the past."

"So?" Cyborg countered, still almost giggling at the absurd image of Beast Boy looking ridiculous in a white and purple dress.

"She's right, I don't think they'd do something like that," Robin agreed.

"Ah, I know," Cyborg said.

"Friends, I do not understand. Beast Boy is a boy, would it not be improper to give him a dress? Are dresses not what females of your culture wear?" Starfire questioned.

"Sure, Star, Cyborg was just joking though," Robin explained. "Sometimes people play pranks on each other, you know, like Beast Boy does a lot of the time... like that oil incident?"

"Oh, I see," Starfire nodded. "I do not understand why that is done. It is rude and dishonorable," she pursed her lips. "Such things are not done on my planet," she told them.

"Well, unfortunately, humans aren't so noble," Robin sighed.

"Ya know, I don't think I'll change how I look, I mean, if I could... I guess I could always do upgrades or something?" Cyborg muttered.

"I've been working on a new uniform ever since that last fight," Robin mentioned.

"Cool! What's it going to look like?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I want to keep my theme of birds, I was thinking black and red... or maybe blue? Not sure of the colors yet," Robin shrugged.

"I suggest deep black and neon blue," Starfire grinned. She had already seen Robin's new uniform, and she had to admit that it looked _very _nice on him. She was excited to see him in it again.

"I like that," Robin answered, smiling back at her. "What about you? Any changes to your uniform?"

"I do not believe so, it may be too early to decide, however," Starfire shrugged.

"How 'bout you, Raven?" Cyborg asked, leaning against the counter.

"Maybe," Raven shrugged. "I don't really care," she told them.

"Aw come on, you've gotta have _something _in mind?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I guess could maybe make a longer flowing cloak or something, add things to it, maybe lengthen my hair... I dunno," she shrugged again. "Frankly, I like how I look right now just fine."

Not five minutes later, Beast Boy waltzed in looking thrilled. "Dudes! Check me out! What do you think?" he asked, giving them a slow spin. Robin and Cyborg looked impressed while Starfire and Raven's eyes widened a fraction. The uniform hugged him enough to display his hard work with Cyborg. It was scaled in the purple parts, and thinly padded armor underneath the white parts, giving him protection while at the same time letting him morph with it. It definitely looked sharp on him. He no longer looked like a little kid, no longer was he stuck in the past, with the Doom Patrol, his new uniform made him look more adult, or at least, more like his age. It was a good change for him, something that maybe should have been done a while ago.

"Nice," Robin nodded.

"You look very good, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire complimented. Robin glanced over to her and frowned slightly, feeling a tiny bit of jealousy stir within him. Perhaps it was time he worked on his own new uniform?

"Thanks, Star!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Um, Star? Can I talk to you?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Starfire smiled.

Beast Boy then turned to Raven. "Well?" he asked, beaming at her.

"Well what?" she countered.

"What do you think?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven narrowed her eyes as she inspected him and walked closer. "Stand still," she ordered him, then began walking around him, looking him over. His taller form made the suit stretch with him, outlining his physique. He was still not "muscular", like the adult heroes were, but given time, she was sure his suit would allow him to fill out with it, something in the material that allowed him to morph with it maybe. You _could _however call him athletic, at least, as athletic as his age would let him get. Still, it was certainly pleasing to the eyes. "Well, it's not bad," she told him, smiling teasingly.

"Not bad? That's all?" Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Really? You're really going to stick with that answer?" she was still smiling teasingly, so he knew she was not being completely honest. "Well _I_ think I looked sexy in it," he grinned.

"Aw jeez," Cyborg rolled his eyes. "If your ego inflates any more, your head will pop off your shoulders," he teased.

"Agreed. You're really full of yourself," Raven sighed. She suddenly leaned in, so Cyborg could not hear so easily, relying on his sharp hearing. "...But I must agree with you, it does make you look sexy," she said in a somewhat sultry whisper. She was dying of embarrassment on the inside, but ultimately proud of herself for not letting it show on the outside. She was _finally _beginning to be able to control her emotions again, only displaying them when she _wanted _to show them. It worked as an advantage to her when it came to those close to her. She had not told them that she was working on that, so they still believed she had no control of them still.

Beast Boy ducked his head and blushed bashfully, before recovering quickly. "Hah! I knew it!" His chest puffed out in pride.

'I shouldn't have said anything,' Raven thought with a sigh. 'I've created a monster...'

"Ladies beware, the Beast-man's look'n sharp in his new digs!" he placed his fists at his sides as he stood in a Peter Man pose.

"You still only look like a grass stain to me, grasshopper-legs," Cyborg deadpanned.

"What! Dude, you're just jealous!" Beast Boy bit back.

"Boys..." Raven warned them, but her warning fell on deaf ears.

"Jealous? Of you? Hah! I'll have you know that the ladies love a bit of machine with their man, after all, I can make the saying 'like a machine' a real thing!" Cyborg retorted.

"What? Rust like a machine? Break down like a machine? Crash? Go offline?" Beast Boy chuckled.

"Very funny, green-bean," Cyborg frowned.

"What's the matter? Mr. 'like-a-machine' not able to power-_up_? Sorry ladies! My system won't _respond_ at the moment!" Beast Boy added, mimicking Cyborg's voice and laughing so hard at his puns that he started turning brown.

"Why you little _punk_!" Cyborg growled. "That's it!" he launched himself at Beast Boy, who had straightened into a fighting position. Suddenly they both froze.

"Knock. It. Off!" Raven growled, glaring at both of them, then set them down.

"Yes ma'am..." they boys both muttered.

Meanwhile. Robin was feeling insecure and unsure, having seen the very small blush on his girlfriend's cheeks.

"What do you... think about Beast Boy?" Robin asked. He glanced over to where Raven was glaring at her Cyborg and Beast Boy, then back to a confused looking Starfire.

"What do you mean? He is my friend," Starfire answered with a tilt of her head. "He is a strong warrior and an asset to the team," she added.

"No, I mean, do you find him more attractive now?" he asked.

"More attractive? Well, yes. He has changed much since we first met him, he has been working very hard to look good for friend Raven. I believe he has achieved his 'mission'," Starfire told him. "Why do you ask?"

Instead of answering, he went on. "But you don't, you know, find him more attractive than... uh, well, than um," Robin squirmed a bit, blushing deeply.

"Than you?" Starfire supplied. When he nodded, not looking at her, Starfire's eyes softened. "Robin," Starfire suddenly said, snapping the boy's eyes back up to her's from his boots. She smiled fondly and kissed his cheek, a soft, gentle kiss that lasted more than a few second, making him flush deeper. Ever since their trip to Japan, she had discovered that she also found pleasure in a kiss, that it was more than simply a way to understand other languages. "I only have eyes for you," she told him in a whisper.

"Thanks... me too, -I mean, my eyes for you?" Robin tugged at his collar awkwardly and smiled when Starfire giggled.

"You are funny, boyfriend Robin," Starfire smiled. "You do not have to fear," she reassured him.

Meanwhile...

Raven glared at the two males before her. "You two are acting like children," she scolded.

"We're sorry..." Beast Boy and Cyborg both said.

"Good. Now, Beast Boy, I think I spotted something wrong with your uniform," she told him.

"Huh? You did?" Beast Boy's eyes widened and he glanced down at his suit worriedly.

"I didn't notice anything?" Cyborg said.

"Well I did, come with me," Raven said, literally dragging Beast Boy away. Cyborg's eyes widened this time as he watched his friend drag his bestfriend away, having used an _obvious _lie. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Where are Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin asked as he and Starfire walked over, hand-in-hand.

"Where do you think?" Cyborg smirked.

Elsewhere, Beast Boy once again asked what was wrong with his uniform. "I lied," Raven admitted.

"So then why-" he was cut off when he was promptly shoved up against a wall and her lips were on his. When she pulled away slightly, smiling, realization dawned on him. "Oh! Well, I'm glad you like the suit," he grinned.

"No more talking," she ordered and dragged him back down to her lips. Yes, she _definitely _liked the new suit...

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: As always, let me know what you thought! Reviews are the fuel that keeps me going! Please let me know if I made any mistakes!

Shout-Outs:

**Katwizzle**: Lol Glad you liked it.

**Ulcaasi**: They sure are! I know, sometimes I get inspiration from the smallest things...

**The Cretin**: Okay fine how much do I gotta pay? XD Raven didn't laugh, at least, I don't remember her laughing... "Happy" laughed though, is that what you're refering to? BTW - READ FASTER! LOL! J/K!


	15. Vengeance

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: A slight break from all the fluff here, action abound! Enjoy!

* * *

"They'll pay... they'll all pay for what they did to me..." A bandaged man strode with a purpose down the street, murder in his eyes, setting everything around him on fire. When he reached a jam, he saw people sitting in their cars, unaware of him and his plight. "That will change..." he growled and threw his hands up, summoning fire from within him to set the cars on fire. People scrambled out of their cars, running with fear. He continued on, setting it all aflame, only stopping with momentary curiosity when a woman fell before him.

"Please stop doing this! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I _do!_" he growled.

"Please! My baby is in the car!" The woman begged at his feet.

"Get off me, wench!" he snapped, kicking the woman off him. "You will all _burn _for letting this happen to me!" he snarled, lifting his palm toward the street, that was full of cars and screaming, running people. He concentrated and let the flames rush out of him, engulfing the street in fire and listening to the familiar cries of anguish. "You will all feel my pain!"

Elsewhere, alarms blared in the Titan Tower. "Titans! Let's go!" Robin yelled, leading his team out.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked as they made their way.

"We're headed to Jump City Penitentiary," Robin explained. "One of the prisoners broke out of his cell and... burned everyone in the prison before breaking out."

"Burned? The only person we caught lately that could do that was OilSlyck... but his rifle was destroyed, and he was badly burned, wasn't he?" Beast Boy questioned.

"You're right, I guess we'll see when we get there," Robin told them.

When they made it to the penitentiary, they were astounded by the level of damage. Charred walls, broken fences, burned bodies all around... it was a massacre. They made it to the main building and looked for survivors. They only found a handful of guards and the Warden still alive, badly burned, but still conscious, though clearly scared stiff. "What's going on here?" Robin asked as they went over to the Warden.

"I... it was... fire everywhere... from his very fingertips! Burned! Everyone! Dead! They couldn't escape!" The Warden had crawled over to Robin, clutching his cape with ruined fingers. "You must _stop _him!"

"Easy, calm down, everything'll be okay now. Who was it? Where was he headed?" Robin coaxed gently.

"He called himself OilSlyck! He... he broke free of his prison... I don't know how, the guards told me he had set his very prison bars on fire by simply touching them! Had melted right through them! ...It's impossible, he was catatonic! He shouldn't have even been able to move!" The Warden wept, collapsing to the floor. "My fault, all my fault... I didn't think he needed extra security... thought he was no longer a danger!"

"Where is he headed?" Raven asked harshly. She felt incredible guilt herself, having been the one that burned OilSlyck in the first place.

"He-He said... I overheard him, he's... headed, he's headed toward-"

Raven fought for her patience but it ran out. She grabbed the man by the front of his ashy suit. "WHERE?" she demanded. Black magic lifted crumbled pieces of the damaged building. Beast Boy was at her side in a moment, placing a hand on her shoulder. Raven blinked, realizing what she was doing and released the poor man with a gasp. She gave Beast Boy a grateful look before stepped back.

"He... he was headed t-to Titan Tower! He-He was headed to find you to kill you! All of you!" the Warden finally managed to choke out.

"Let's go," Raven whirled around on her heal and stormed out, not waiting to see if her team-mates were following.

"You heard her, let's go, Titans," Robin said grimly. The group caught up to Raven and together they set off once again. The drive was a short one, they found their trail immediately and followed it until they heard the screams and could feel the heat from the fire even from their location. "There he is!" Robin pointed and they could see a bandaged figure with his palms up, fire literally shooting out of his hands.

"How is that possible?" Cyborg muttered.

"Stranger things have happened," Robin shrugged. "Maybe that toxic sludge that exploded on him did something to him?" He guessed. "Come on, Titans, GO!" The team rushed out of the car and ran over to the enraged burned man. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"You!" OilSlyck jerked around and shot his flames toward them. The Titans dispersed, jumping out of the way as the roar of fire lit up the streets once more. "I'll kill you all!"

Raven lifted her hands, beginning her chant, but suddenly stopped, images of the man burning in a fiery explosion caused by her anger flashing through her mind. 'I... I can't do it...' she thought in dismay.

"Look out!" Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and lifted Raven out of harm's way. He set her down and turned back to normal. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "You kind of froze up there..."

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine," Raven shook the images out of her mind and rushed off toward the villain. Beast Boy's eyes swam with worry but he said nothing as he followed her.

"You really need to chill out," Cyborg growled, blasting his cannon to one of the fire hydrants nearby. The water only managed to momentarily knock OilSlyck back, but the villain pushed through the water and used his burning hands to seal the broken hydrant up again. He then turned to threw his flames toward Cyborg, who was not prepared to suddenly get all the attention and was thrown back.

"Cyborg!" Robin rushed over with Raven. Cyborg moaned in pain, his hand hovering over his burned face, the part of it that was still flesh.

"Hold still," Raven shushed him, slapping his hand away, then began trying to heal him. Robin watched worriedly as Starfire distracted OilSlyck.

"Let me have a go at him."

"Huh?" Robin turned to a very serious-looking Beast Boy.

"I want to fight him, _alone_," Beast Boy clarified.

"What? Why? What will you do?" Robin questioned.

"Let me fight him," Beast Boy insisted, not answering the question. Robin glanced over to where Starfire was holding her own against OilSlyck, but knew that any moment she could get distracted and burn...

"Alright, go ahead. Titans! Regroup!" Robin called.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little fire?" OilSlyck growled.

Beast Boy stepped forward, glaring at the man. "I'm going to be fighting you alone," he told him.

"You? Alone? You'll die quickly," OilSlyck spat.

"We'll see," Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. He took a deep breath and summoned all of his abilities, all of his will power, all of his strength to aid him. His eyes snapped open and he gasped in pain as he fell to the floor.

"What is he doing?" Robin frowned. Beast Boy groaned as he shook violently. Suddenly fur started to sprout all over him and his uniform disappeared. In no time Beast Boy stood, as Beast, having finished his painful transformation, and howled victoriously. Beast Boy had forced the transformation into his ultimate form willingly, and as a result, he discovered immediately that he was still himself! He looked at his hands, then at him self, then all around him... he was in control! He grinned and turned toward a confused looking OilSlyck. He drew back his head and then let out an inhuman roar before charging forward. OilSlyck was not fazed and simply lifted his palms up, letting the fire shoot out.

Beast Boy dodged the flames, using the building nearby to propel himself off and toward his target. OilSlyck spun away from Beast Boy's attack, shooting fireballs at him. Neither of them seemed to get the upper-hand, both too afraid to get too close to each other. Finally, Beast Boy had enough, he charged forward again, blocking his face and chest with his long, thick arm. He gasped and growled in pain as the fire licked the fur on his arm, burning it off and ruining the taut skin underneath, but he kept going forward. OilSlyck's eyes widened as the beast reached him. Beast Boy grabbed OilSlyck's hands and broke them, making the man cry out in pain, before throwing him to the floor.

OilSlyck lay still, tears streaming down his face. "You bastards... you took everything from me..." he wept. Beast stood before the hysterical man, gazing upon him, undecided if he should feel pity or resentment.

"Beast Boy..?" Raven's voice tore Beast Boy out of his thoughts and he turned to her. "Will you let me heal you?" she asked as she walked over. Beast stood still, his breathing still slightly ragged from the fight and the fight against the burning pain in his arm. Raven gently took Beast's arm with one hand and held her other over his burn with the other as Robin dragged the villain away from them.

It was a dirty job that Robin was responsible for, capture the villain, draw the paperwork, and then contact the kin of those the criminal killed or injured. Someone had to do it and he preferred to take the burden for his team, for his friends.

"Interesting," Starfire said as she watched Raven and "Beast".

"What is?" Robin asked as he carefully cuffed OilSlyck's wrists, mindful of the broken bones in his hands.

"Friends Raven and Beast Boy remind me of... no, it's silly, nevermind," she shook her head.

"What is it? Who do they remind you of?" Cyborg asked, still rubbing his healed face – to make sure it was still healed.

"Not of who, but of what... have either of you ever seen the movie about the pretty girl and the animal?" She asked.

"Pretty girl and... do you mean Beauty and the Beast?" Robin's eyes widened, glancing over at their friends as well.

"Yes! That is the one!" She clapped her hands happily.

"Holy crap!" Cyborg guffawed. "You're right!"

"Oh my gosh!" Robin joined in the laughter.

"I am confused. Why do you laugh?" Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Have I said something amusing?"

"It's not that," Cyborg wiped a tear of mirth from his eye.

"Yeah, it's just that that's genius, we wouldn't have thought of that, but you're right!" Robin grinned. "They _are _like Beauty and the Beast, especially with Beast Boy in that form, and Raven healing his arm... just like in the movie," he smiled

"Gee, Robin, I didn't know you actually _saw _that movie!" Cyborg teased.

"Sh-Shut up!" Robin blushed.

Meanwhile, Raven had finished healing Beast's arm, but she had yet to let go of him. She smiled at him and stroked his newly grown fur gently. "Does that feel better?" she asked. Beast growled softly, it almost sounding like a purr, as he bent down to nuzzle her hand with his cheek, coaxing her to pet him. Raven smiled again and obliged, caressed his head and ears. "I know it's you, Beast Boy... I can feel your presence," she told him. She blinked in surprise when he drew back and a loud hacking sound. Raven could sense his emotions, knew he was amused, so she figured it was just "Beast's" way of laughing.

"What was that?" Cyborg questioned. Before their eyes Beast transformed back into his normal form and grinned at them widely.

He bent down and whispered into Raven's ear. "I like it when you _stroke _me..." he said suggestively, blowing into her ear. Raven's eyes widened and a deep blush tainted her cheeks. Suddenly all the glass around them, buildings and cars alike, shattered and she jerked her head around to see her black magic disappearing. She frowned at Beast Boy and smacked him lightly.

"What did he say?" Robin asked as the group walked over, having made sure the cops that arrived just then were taking "care" of OilSlyck. "I thought you had more control over your powers?" he questioned.

"Nothing I'd like to repeat," Raven answered. Beast Boy was getting bolder and it was getting easier for him to fluster her, not good, if he kept that up she could very likely lose control over herself. Then again...

"Sorry I made you lose control again..." Beast Boy laughed awkwardly, smiling sheepishly at his unimpressed girlfriend.

'Again..?' Thought the rest of the Titans.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Woo! But poor silly OilSlyck...

Shout-Outs:

**Katwizzle**: I do too! XD

**Ulcaasi**: I always liked Nightwing! I don't know about "soon" though lol. Thanks again for catching those things for me! :)

**The Cretin**: Really? A polo shirt? I never noticed that lol. Yeah it's not as easy as it sounds to mature an immature character and still keep him in character! Very contradictory! I don't think I'll be changing his name, I don't think he changes it while he's still in the Teen Titans, or maybe he does but much later? I'm not an expert in the comics XD


	16. Serpentanis

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: It gets interesting now... hope ya'll like a good mystery!

* * *

It dragged itself through the shadows, looking for something to satisfy it's growing need. It was pain that urged him on at first, blinding, maddening pain... but now something stronger, deeper, from within, inspired his decisions. Instinct, plain and simple. The creature had priorities to follow, eat, breed, molt, and spread his generation, his spawn, build territory, his domain... it would do so, thoroughly, and woe be it to any man, woman, or even child who would dare to try to stop him.

Elsewhere, in Teen Titans Tower...

"Come on, please?" Beast Boy begged, stretching 'please' out. He might as well have been on his knees at this point. "I'll even keep the volume low so you can read your book... it's not every day we get to have a moment alone, just me and you," he whined. Cyborg was at the garage, polishing his car, and none of them really knew where Robin and Starfire were, or what they were doing...

"...Alright..." Raven sighed, and followed Beast Boy over to the couch. Beast Boy stretched out, grinning up at her and gestured for her to follow. "No way, sit up," she shook her head.

"I won't bite," Beast Boy said. "I promise, I won't bite... not now anyway, not unless you want me to..." he grinned slyly. "Sit down with me," he asked.

"No," she refused.

"It'll be a great way for you to 'train' yourself, help you express your emotions better," Beast Boy argued. "Come on, come," he reached for her, taking her hand in his. Raven pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked, sitting on the spot between his legs and then tentatively leaning against his chest. "See? It's not so bad," he smiled, breathing in her scent with a contented sigh. Raven relaxed after a few minutes, leaning further against him so he was able to prop his chin on her head and look over to the tv, one hand wrapped securely around her waist, the other holding the remote.

The drone of the TV and having Raven so close to him lulled Beast Boy into sleep. Raven glanced over at him, finding him fast asleep. She smiled secretively and snuggled closer to him. "I might as well enjoy it," she thought aloud and sighed in satisfaction. She really _had_ been missing out. She blinked and frowned when she felt something stir in her again, a deep seeded emotion she had rejected for so long... not because she was afraid of it or disliked it, but because she couldn't afford to feel it, but now... now she could, though she barely recognized it, doubt clouded her mind. 'Am I really...' her thought was interrupted as the familiar blaring ring of the alarms went off.

"WAH!" Beast Boy shook awake, but by doing so, jerking so violently from his slumber, he managed to knock them both off the couch.

"_Beast Boy!_" Raven protested.

"Sorry!" the changeling apologized with a blush. "Hey..." Beast Boy looked at their current position and raised an eyebrow. "Whadya know? This is _nice_..." he grinned. And that's how their friends found them, not two seconds later.

"Raven, Beast Boy! We've got trou-" Robin cut himself off, his jaw dropping at the sight of his friends.

"Well damn, can't leave you two alone for ten minutes!" Cyborg chuckled. Raven was beneath Beast Boy while said changeling straddled her, both hands on either side of her head, they both look up toward the door with 'deer-caught-in-headlights' expressions.

"It's not what it looks like!" They both said in unison.

"We'll talk about this later, we don't time right now. Both of you, get up and let's get moving!" Robin ordered. The three other Titans went off, leaving Raven and Beast Boy to collect themselves.

"We just can't catch a break, can we?" Beast Boy whined with a sleepy yawn.

"Are you going to get off me?" Raven questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What if I don't feel like it?" Beast Boy grinned down at her. "I happen to like it here," he smiled, letting his hand trail down her side suggestively.

"_Beast Boy_..." she warned, but it was clearly half-hearted, her heart-rate skyrocketed the second he touched her and he _knew it_.

"Guys! Come on!" Robin yelled from down the hall, making them both jump in surprise.

"Aw... man!" Beast Boy sighed and helped Raven up unnecessarily. "Rain-check?" he grinned. Raven rolled her eyes and pushed him along.

"Glad the two of you could make it," Robin drawled dryly. As Robin lead the team to the T-car, he explained the situation. "Just before the alarm went off, I received an urgent call from the Mayor. It seems there is something attacking a local park. Some say it was a man, and others say it was some sort of snake... but the really strange part is that still others say it was BOTH."

"Like a... weresnake?" Beast Boy lifted an eyebrow.

"Something like that," Robin shrugged. "Reports aren't conclusive, no one seems to be able to identify it clearly," he explained.

"Weresnake, huh? Cool!" the shape-shifter grinned. The Titans strapped themselves in and Cyborg kicked it into high gear as they sped toward the park. When they reached the park though, it seemed the party was already over. "Aw! I wanted to see the weresnake!"

"Keep a sharp look out for clues, team," Robin instructed.

The group scavenged through the wreckage of the park, but could not find any signs of a fight or a weapon mark or even witnesses that could point them in the right direction. "I dunno, Robin, I can't find anything, not even as a houn- wait a minute..." Beast Boy turned into a Blood Hound once more and sniffed near a play tunnel. "I think I smell something nearby..." he said as he turned back into a human. He lead them and then pulled something translucent and scaley out.

"Oh, ew! What is that?" Cyborg cringed.

"Looks like a snake skin... but it's too big, and just _weird_..." Robin poked it with a stick.

"Maybe it's from an anaconda?" Beast Boy suggested. He grinned and winked at Raven who blushed, frowned, and then promptly used her powers to slap him lightly upside the head before he could cackle.

"I don't think so," Cyborg shook his head as he scanned the skin. "I'm not sure what it is, it's not in my database," he told them.

"Perhaps it is a yet undiscovered species?" Starfire asked.

"No, we don't have animals this big on this planet," Robin disagreed.

"Ugh, man, I don't like the idea of huge snakes roaming around the city..." Cyborg shuddered.

"Hah! Afraid of snakes?" Beast Boy teased, turning himself into a python and hissing playfully.

"_NO_, I'm not 'afraid' of snakes, I just don't like it when things that should be, are suddenly freaking huge..." Cyborg clarified.

Beast Boy turned back into his normal form and grinned once more. "So are you saying... you don't like _me?_" he laughed. His friends shook their heads and chose not to comment. The hunt for the elusive 'creature' was on! Everywhere they went though, nothing added up, they could not find any new clues anywhere.

"This is getting us nowhere, come on, let's go back to the Tower, maybe the main computer has something," Robin suggested. "Maybe it can tell us what this skin is?"

"Dude, if my database doesn't have anything..." Cyborg frowned thoughtfully.

"Let's just try," Robin instructed, then lead the team out.

"Fine..." Cyborg relented. When they got home, Cyborg held the scales far from him with a look of disgust in his face as he placed the skin on the scanner. "Alright, let's see what we've got here..." his fingers flew over the keys as he scanned the screen, inputting data when needed. "Huh, that's weird," he muttered.

"What's up?" Robin questioned.

"This _is _a snake skin... but it has trace DNA of multiple types of snakes, that can't be right," he shook his head.

"Well, keep looking into it, I'm going to go through some police reports, see if I can dig anything new up," Robin turned and left.

"I shall go help him!" Starfire declared, then went after the Titan leader.

"I'm going to my room to meditate," Raven said, turning and walking off.

"I thought you didn't need to meditate anymore?" Cyborg asked, though he kept his eyes on the screen.

Raven paused at the door and thought about that. It was true, she no longer needed to concentrate all her willpower into keeping her emotions locked in... but then, she had been doing it for such a long time that it just became second nature. "I don't really need to anymore," Raven agreed. "But I... enjoy it?" she offered. With that, she left.

"I'm gunna go get a snack," Beast Boy piped in, then turned into a gazelle and launched himself out of the lab.

That afternoon, Robin poured over the files, as he had been doing the whole rest of the morning. He sighed, not noticing the cup of steaming coffee that Starfire placed next to his balled fist. "This is so frustrating," Robin muttered.

"Are people not missing? Have you not mentioned that since the creature's appearance, there have been more and more 'cases' of missing people 'cropping up'? Perhaps if you looked into that..." Starfire trailed off.

"That's a great idea!" Robin smiled. Why hadn't he thought of that. It was then he noticed the coffee and gratefully drank from it deeply. He sighed in relief and grinned at his girlfriend. "Thanks!" he said. Blushing when Starfire leaned in and kisses his cheek. She had been getting better at using that gesture, but each time she did it, Robin felt like his cheeks would burst into flames. He cleared his throat and looked into the other stack of police files, searching for a correlation between the creature's appearance and missing people at the same time. "Here's something," he mentioned, looking at a promising couple files. "There haven't really been all that many disappearances, but these scientists all work at the same laboratory... it can't be coincidence," he frowned.

"Perhaps if we searched for them, they will lead us to the creature?" Starfire suggested.

"You're right, let's get the others!" Robin hurridly deposited the files back into their boxes and rushed off with Starfire close behind. The team got together in the T-Car once more and visited families and co-workers, but no one could point them to the right place.

"What about the police department?" Raven suggested. They went there and Robin put on his diplomatic mask and pried information out of the chief detective. Most police who knew Robin, knew about Batman, so they respected them both greatly. Getting information out of the chief was easier than they thought it would be. The next reports lead them to the scientists, however, it also lead them to a forensics office. "Well this was a waste of time," Raven said.

"Not necessarily, we can find out a lot about where a person was, what they were doing, who they were with, and what caused their death by just studying their bodies... let's go check it out," Robin said, leading the team through the decidedly creepy building. They met a forensics worker doing autopsies on all three bodies of the dead scientists, all having suffered the same deaths.

"What can you tell us about the... um, bodies?" Robin asked, grimacing at the sight of the gruesome kill.

"It's very interesting, as you can plainly see, no man would have been able to cause these wounds, they are too animal," the forensic scientist said.

"What about snakes?" Robin asked.

"Snakes? Oh no, the wounds of a snake bite are all always the same, two punctures and a lot of swelling, as you can see here, there are several sharp teeth entries," he pointed to scientist number one. "I've never seen an animal bite quite like this, the closest I can compare it too is a shark bite, but in the middle of a city?" the scientist shook his head.

The Titans left feeling like they were chasing ghosts in circles. "Well this _bites_..." Beast Boy grinned at his pun.

"What, now we're looking for a wereSHARK?" Cyborg grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Come on, there's one last place we haven't checked yet," Robin said.

"Oh? And where's that?" Cyborg asked, clearly getting impatient.

"We haven't found the fourth scientist, Dr. William Pierce, he was the head of the department at that lab the bodies were found at, finding him or anything related to him at the lab might help, we might even find out what happened," Robin explained, then lead them off once more. When they reached the science lab, they were greeted by a complete mess. Laboratory equipment shattered and littered the floor, broken glass stuck to the very walls and ceiling, torn papers scattered about, blood splattered everywhere with long trails of what looked like bloody hand prints scraping the floor... it was awful, but chock full of information and clues for Robin.

They found a single worker amongst the mob of forensics and police scouring the building. Robin hadn't even introduced himself before she spoke, her back to them. "I already told you everything I know, please leave me alone!" She said briskly.

"Do you mean the cops? We're not them..." Robin said.

"Oh! The Teen Titans! My apologies, the police have been hounding me all day. My name is Kelly Richards, how can I help? " she smiled politely.

"Actually, if you don't mind, we'd like to ask you some questions too," Robin said slowly. Kelly frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well that figures, I should have known," she angrily retorted.

"Please, anything you can tell us, anything at all..." Robin tried.

"Look, like I told the police, I might be Dr. Pierce's assistant, but I don't know everything he does or everywhere he goes. I don't know where he is, okay? So just... leave me alone, " she spun back around and went back to cleaning the office.

Robin frowned thoughtfully and gestured for his team to follow him to the hallway. He turned to Raven. "Well?" he questioned.

"She doesn't seem to be lying, she doesn't know where he is, but she's holding things back... no way of knowing how much though," she shrugged.

"Wow your empath abilities sure got better!" Beast Boy smiled.

"Thanks..." Raven ducked her head bashfully.

"Now what?" Cyborg asked.

Robin rubbed his chin and smiled. "Stealth," he grinned.

Later that night, two dark figures zipped through the shadows, silently, carefully. "This is Robin, everyone in position?" he whispered into his communicator.

"Beast Boy here, everything clear on ground-floor."

"Cyborg on the roof, guards are circling the back, all clear."

"Starfire in the air, I see no threat in the vicinity."

"Good, keep to your posts and signal us if there is danger," Robin whispered back. "Maintain radio silence until then," he added. He disconnected and gestured for Raven to go into her 'ghost' mode and check behind the door they were next to. It was the side door to the office complex, it had a security measure hooked to it, but it was nothing Robin couldn't hack into and bypass. Raven phased through the wall and then back outside, nodding the all clear to her leader. Robin got to work with the security code panel by the door, hooking a small device to it and hacking it open. There was an unlocking sound and the red light on the panel turned green. The two snuck inside and shut the door carefully.

"I could have just phased us both inside, you know..." Raven whispered.

"True, but then it wouldn't really be very fun, would it?" the boy wonder grinned. Raven rolled her eyes and followed him down the hall. It wasn't a problem finding Dr. Pierce's office, not only had they been there just earlier that day, but it also happened to be one of the most 'secure' doors. Robin took just a little longer to hack into that room, but nothing was impossible when you were taught to hack by the dark knight himself. The two went in once the door was open quickly, just missing a guard as he rounded the corner. They breathed a sigh of relief and crept to the computer on the large desk in the center of the bookshelf-lined office.

Like the security doors, hacking into Dr. Pierce's computer was a cinch. "Well this is interesting..." Robin muttered as he flipped through messages.

"What's up?" Raven leaned over his shoulder. "Emails?"

"Apparently Ms. Richards and Dr. Pierce were having an affair," Robin explained in a knowing tone.

"No wonder she was hiding something," Raven scoffed. "Find anything else?"

"No, nothing that would... well wait, he was working on something to do with snakes... it's in code, so I can't really decipher it here, but there isn't much else to go on. Hmm, there is an address here to Ms. Richard's house. Maybe if we're persistent, she'll tell us more?" Robin wrote down the address and gestured for Raven to phase them out of there. They met up with the rest and Robin told them what needed to be done. Kelly Richards did not live far from the office, but when they knocked on the door, a man answered.

"Teen Titans? How can I help you?" He asked curiously.

"We're looking for Kelly Richards? Does she live here?" Robin probed.

"Yes, she's my fiance... is something wrong? Why are you looking for her?" the man asked.

"Nothing's wrong... we think... but we need to speak with her, do you know when she'll be home?"

"No, she should have been back hours ago... I haven't seen her all day! I..." he looked away, unsure.

"What is it?" Raven asked, frowning thoughtfully. She had suddenly felt greater confusion and fear from the man.

"I heard something, early, sounded like a loud slap and then a strange sort of freaky hissing sound... I was, um, I was too afraid to see what it was... it happened around the time my fiance should have come home," the man fidgetted and his brows furrowed in worry. "Is... is something going on?"

"No, sir, everything is alright, we just wanted to ask your fiance some questions about... about something her boss was working on, nothing's wrong, okay? Have a good night," Robin said, then ushered the team away. "You know what this means, right?" he said grimly, and his team nodded.

The creature had Kelly Richards!

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Dun dun duuuun! Long chapter FTW! Don't expect every chapter to be this long though, okay?

Shout-Outs:

**Katwizzle**: Lol maybe I'll honor that request some time...

**Ulcaasi**: No, you silly willy, he didn't always have those powers, re-read what I wrote, I _think_ I explained it, though I might have to explain it better...

**The Cretin**: Thanks! It's hard to do sometimes, squeeze in action or fluff into one or the other and blend it in smoothly. That food sounds delicious but I already had dinner when ya sent me it :) ironically, it was chicken and potatoes too LOL!

**5dRaWkCab**: You got that right!


	17. Sewers

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: Sorry I took longer than usual to update this chapter, I didn't really work on it much today.

**WARNING**: There is a bit of adult suggestion and borderline rape! No "lemon" though.

* * *

Kelly Richards struggled in the creature's hold as she was dragged through a dark tunnel. Where was she? When did that... that thing that held her get her? She had never seen something so hideous. The monster stood a good six and a half to seven feet tall and his body rippled with thick muscles. He was no man, his head was crowned with thorns all over his scaled body. His skin was a dark tan, almost golden, and face was oblong, serpentine, with snake eyes, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a snake tongue. The hands that kept her secure to him were abnormally large and he had vicious claws instead of fingernails. Just what in God's green Earth was this creature?

"Please don't eat me!" Kelly begged, struggling as much as she could, though it didn't even phase the monster.

"Oh no," the creature hissed. "I don't plan on _eating_ you, Kelly. You're very valuable to me you sssee, you will help me ssspread the next generation of sssnake-men," he grinned, his snake-like tongue slithering out of his mouth to lick his reptilian lips. It was then that Kelly understood exactly what that monster was planning to do to her...

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed. She tried to get out of his grasp, but she was trapped within his muscular arms, no way of escaping.

"Ssscream all you like! No one will hear you, and besidesss, you'll be doing a lot more ssscreaming sssoon enough, might as well practiccce, yesss?" The creature's laughter was a rough, hiss like sound.

The Teen Titans were patrolling the streets, on the look-out for clues. "Wait!" Beast Boy stopped the group, his eyes widening and his ears perking. "I heard... I heard a scream, a scream for help!" he told them. The group ran over to where they heard the cry for help, but when they reached the spot, there was no one there, just an ominous whisper in the wind. "I am sure I heard something!" Beast Boy frowned.

"It's okay, we're all pretty freaked, maybe you imagined it?" Cyborg suggested.

"No! I heard a-" another scream, much closer, ran through the air and this time, they all heard it.

"Where did it come from?" Robin asked, spinning around, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound.

"This way!" Beast Boy turned into a cat and tuned his hearing. "There!" he pointed to a manhole down the street.

"The sewers? Why do the bad guys _always _have to hide out in the sewers!" Cyborg groaned.

"Maybe because it's dark and no one ever wants to go down and check them?" Raven supplied. Cyborg sighed in defeat and threw the heavy sewer lid off to the side. The group went down, scrunching up their noses in disgust at the foul smell.

They looked at the large claw marks on the walls of the dark, narrow tunnels and grimaced. "It's okay, 'cause we have a secret weapon," Robin smiled dangerously. When his team just game him confused looks he rolled his eyes and pointed to Beast Boy.

"_Me_?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yeah, _you_! Go on, turn into Beast," Robin instructed.

"Right right, fight a big scary monster with another big scary monster, gotcha!" Beast Boy turned from the group, heading some ways down the tunnel and, shrouded in darkness, transformed into his ultimate form. The rest of the Titans could hear his muffled groans of pain as his bones cracked and shifted into place. Then, out of the darkness, a big, hulking, mess of fur came bounding toward them on all fours. Beast Boy could only wag his tail and pant happily to show them he was excited and that he was still himself.

"That's a _good doggie_, go on, _doggie, _fetch! Go on! Fetch the snake!" Cyborg clapped his hands and pointed down the tunnel. At Beast Boy's narrowed eyes and straighter posture he let out the laugh he was struggling to keep in.

"Come on, quit screwing around, go on Beast Boy, find that thing," Robin instructed. Beast Boy nodded and took off. "...Like the good doggie you are..." Robin added so only Cyborg could hear... or so he thought. As the two laughed, Beast came barreling back down the tunnel and growled menacingly at them.

"Beast Boy, just ignore them, this is important. Go on," Raven said. Beast Boy snorted angrily, glaring at his now sheepish looking friends, but obeyed her and took off once more.

"Wow, Raven! You really do have some sort of leash on him, don't you?" Cyborg grinned. When they heard a growl down the tunnel, Raven used her powers to smack Cyborg upside the head.

"Don't provoke him," she said calmly.

"Friends, this is _no time _to create jokes! Let us go and find Kelly Richards!" Starfire frowned, then flew off after Beast Boy.

"Wow, when _she _scolds you it really does mean you're acting like an ass..." Cyborg muttered. And so the rest of the team ran down the tunnel to catch up with Beast Boy. The hulking beast lead the way, sniffing here, his ears shifting around, trying to find the missing woman. When he picked up a scent he first recoiled, causing his friends to bump into him when he suddenly halted.

"What is it?" Robin asked. Beast Boy shook his head violently, snorting in disgust, but lead the way. The group made it to a large cistern, the foul smell of sewage strong as putrid water flowed down through different canals. There were several doorways around them so the team used their skills to find the right path. Beast whined, batting at his nose, his senses blocked by the horrid stench.

"This way," Cyborg said, his scanner reading two major biosigns, one absurdly larger than the other. The team ran down the hall and made it to another very large room, though this room was free of the streaming canals, only having one stream of flowing water around the cylindrical room. In the center of the surprisingly well lit room, was a large platform with laboratory equipment, rungs, seating areas, crates, barrels, tables, a stack of furs, everything one would need to survive... this was a bonafide lair! In the center of the room, on top of the rugs, they found not only Kelly Richards, but the creature as well...

"Please! Stop!" Tears streamed down Kelly's eyes. "Please, don't do this!" she cried, struggling to get free from the monster's grip.

The creature ignored her, pinning her to the floor and tearing her clothes off with his claws. "The more you struggle, the harder you make it for yourself," the creature growled. "It's useless to resist. I will have you whether you want it or not, you will give me children, and you will help me spread my territory."

"NO!" She screamed.

"Stop right there!" Robin's staff at the ready, he glared menacingly at the monster.

"What?" The creature jerked his attention to one of the many entrances to his sewer lair.

'That bastard!' Beast Boy thought furiously and charged, barreling into the monster at full force. Blood and fur flew as claws met in a vicious battle to the death. Starfire swooped in and grabbed the sobbing woman from the floor, taking her to a safer distance and trying to comfort her. A yowl of pain rang through the chamber as the creature used it's powerful claws to backhand Beast off of him, sending him skidding across the floor.

"You foolsss!" the creature spat and used it's incredibly agile legs to launch himself over to one side of the chamber, a row of levers lining the wall, and flicked them all, then broke the handles. All around them, the gates to the doorways slid shut, trapping them where with the monster. "I will kill you all! Then I ssshall take my prize in peaccce..." he glared. Beast shook himself as he stood once more and bellowed out a roar of indignation.

"I don't think so you reptilian freak!" Cyborg snapped and let loose a stream of energy from his fully powered canon. "YES!" he cried when the blast took off one of the creature's arms.

"I am not that easssily damaged!" The monster hissed and after a groan and hiss of pain, the group watched in astonishment as he regrew his lost limb. After his arm grew back, he took the opportunity of their stunned shock to run at an incredible speed and clobber the half-machine, slashing deep ribbons into him.

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven hurled crates and barrels toward the creature, who slapped them away like they were nothing but mere nuisances, though it managed to distract him enough for Starfire to rush in and get Cyborg out of the way.

When one crate slammed into Raven, knocking her down momentarily, Beast Boy flew into a frenzied rage and charged once more, roaring in outrage. "Ssso that one isss your mate?" The snake man cackled. "Well then, if ssshe can tolerate _you_, maybe ssshe will make a good breeding bitch asss well!" Beast Boy snarled in response, using all his strength and body weight to slam into the creature, forcing him down so that he could attempt to claw him to death. The creature hissed and slashed back in retaliation.

Meanwhile, Raven hovered over Cyborg who moaned in pain, cursing his luck for getting himself hurt like this all the time. "Wait... no... this will hurt you too, won't it?" Cyborg questioned. He knew about the slight pain she felt whenever she healed them, though it depeneded on the type of injury.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle it," Raven reassured him, using the fact that he was weakened from his injuries to push his attempts to stop her away. She tried to sense his wound, wanting to know if the creature had poisonous claws or something, and was relieved to find him clean of poison. She winced in pain as she healed his wounds, thankful of Beast Boy once more for helping her "complete" herself and achieve a higher level of power. Cyborg's wounds healed quickly.

"Thanks..." Cyborg sighed in relief, standing once more and looking over to the horrible battle between his best friend and the monster. "I don't like the look of all that blood," he muttered, frowning in concern. Raven said nothing, not wanting to risk losing her composure if she thought about who had the most wounds and who was losing the most blood... the monster's scales were pretty thick. A howl of pain shook the walls as the creature threw his open jaw forward, penetrating Beast's shoulder with his wickedly sharp fangs, at the same time pumping his venom into his victim's vains.

"No!" Robin yelled, having ran out of smoke bombs to aid Beast Boy with. Beast snarled in retaliation, jerking his own head forward to sink his teeth in the monster's scaly neck. The two slashed and ripped at each other, blood flowing in rivulets down each others bodies as the clawed ferociously. Beast slammed his clawed hands forward, attempting to slam his oponent down. The monster hissed angrily as he was pushed down and the two began to roll over the floor, painting it red. The Titans and Kelly backed up, unsure how to help as the two monsters were locked in a vicious death embrace. They rolled until they both fell, still locked with claws and jaws, straight into the single pool of water that surrounded the room.

Silence descended upon the chamber as bubbled rose to the surface of the now gently flowing water. The team rushed over and waited, but nothing... not a stir. "Beast Boy?" Raven whispered, trying to see into the murky depths of the awful water. Locked in a hold like he had been, Beast Boy would not have been able to morph into something differently, and Beast could not breathe underwater so well. Another five minutes went by with still nothing, not even bubbles rose to the top anymore.

"It's been... it's been too long..." Robin muttered.

"No! He's fine, he'll come up soon, that thing is dead and he's just playing a prank on us," Raven snapped, refusing to believe anything else. When the pool they stared into turned red suddenly, and Raven stopped being able to feel the presence of either creature, she let out a cry of sorrowful rage, the room shaking with magical energy. Where was Beast Boy? What happened to the monster?

"Raven! Calm down!" Robin yelled, rushing over and drawing the hysterical girl in an embrace. Equipment around them shattered and exploded, lamps burning out and encasing the room in further darkness, though some still miraculously held up to her wild release of power. "You need to calm down, you'll cause the sewer to become unstable!" he yelled, hugging her close. Raven gasped for air, her eyes returning to normal as she shook from the intense emotions that flowed through her. No tears were shed, but Raven could no longer hold herself up, relying on Robin to keep her up.

'It can't be, he can't be dead! Not when I was finally starting to understand what I felt for him! That jerk can't just leave us like this!' Raven thought mournfully. 'Why couldn't I have been of greater help?' she thought angrily. "Beast Boy..." she said softly, her head lulling on Robin's shoulder.

"Wait, something is... something is happening," Kelly said weakly, peering over the edge of the pool. True to her word, the surface of the water began to bubble violently. Robin glanced over to Cyborg who shrugged and shook his head, his sensors unable to tell him who it was. Robin drew Raven away from him, letting Starfire help him ease her down. Raven's face utterly blank of all emotions once again.

"Be prepared for anything..." Robin ordered, holding his staff to the ready.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Cliff-hangers! WOO!

For those curious, I drew "Serpentanis"

w w w . bloodwolfgurl . deviantart # / d56ic59

Just erase all the spaces and place in the address bar!

Shout-Outs:

**Wrterchica22**: No offense taken :) I'm going to see the movie tomorrow! I'm very excited!

**Ulcaasi**: Maybe, then again, maybe not! You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the corrections again!

**The Cretin**: Lol yeah, poor BB! I'm glad the story is flowing well so far!


	18. Refusal

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: Oh pssh, ya'll loved the cliffhanger and you know it! Yesterday I was playing DCUO and I had never actually done Zatanna's quests, it lead me to "saving" Raven from Trigon! Was pretty neat, not as epic a fight as I was hoping though... got to see the Titans though! But where the heck was Beast Boy? Err or maybe I should say, where the heck was Changeling? I mean, I know that he... well, maybe I shouldn't spoil it for those of you who're planning to read the comics. Why are you still reading this? Get to the story already! Jeez!

* * *

The only sound permeating the dense silence of the room was the muffled rush of sewer water and the repetitive dripping sound of droplets along the walls and from the ceiling. "How long has it been?" Cyborg asked, not daring to check his own clock.

"Almost ten minutes..." Robin answered grimly. Suddenly, the water stirred violently, each hero readied their choice weapon, and prepared to attack.

Out of the foul water, the snake creature surfaced with a wheezing hiss and cough. "You... will all... die!" he gasped.

"Where is Beast Boy! Where is our friend!" Starfire demanded, her eyes and fists glowing green with fury.

"At... the bottom... of the sewer canal!" he cackled weakly. His amusement was cut off, however, when another loud splash disrupted the moment. A great big mess of fur rose behind the serpent-man and grabbed him. With a gasping roar of defiance, Beast Boy trapped him and blood splattered against the wall as he sunk his fangs deeply into the creature's neck, ripping and tearing a massive hole right through his throat. The creature gargled and gagged, trying desperately to stay alive, but he could not, and slipped back into the water.

"Beast Boy! You're alive!" Robin grinned. Beast whined softly and pulled himself out of the water. He was too weak from his injuries to get up, so he crawled over to them, slumping to the ground next to Raven.

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned, but Beast Boy would not answer, instead, the shape-shifter turned back into his human form. It was then the group of teenaged heroes could see just how badly wounded the youngest of them really was.

"Oh Azar... " Raven muttered, crawling over to him to sense the magnitude of his injuries. They had not seen him get this torn up because of his fur, but without it, they are could see all of his lacerations and bite marks. Cyborg scanned him, holding his breath for good news, unfortunately, there would be none.

"His blood stream is saturated with some kind of snake venom..." Cyborg said sadly. "It's doing something weird to him. I hate to say it, but I think he's dying..."

"Then DON'T say it," Raven retorted angrily. "Beast Boy? Come on, wake up," she coaxed. "If you die on us so help me Azar I will kick your ass," she half-threatened. She relaxed slightly when he groaned and opened an eye to weakly look up at her. "I'm going to try to heal you, okay? Stay as still as you can," she instructed. He gave her no response, just blinked slowly, not even able to blink away the sweat and blood that dripped down his face. Raven wiped the blood from his eyes and held her palms over him.

Beast Boy all of a sudden started screaming in pain as Raven began healing him. His body shook and jerked. Raven stopped looking at him with worried, confused eyes. "Come on, let's go home maybe you'll have better luck in a clean environment," Robin suggested. Raven nodded half-heartedly and helped lift him up with her powers careful to keep him as immobile as she could.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Kelly apologized.

"For what? You were a victim here! You have nothing to apologize for," Robin told her.

"You don't understand," Kelly shook her head.

"What is it?" Raven questioned suspiciously, having sensed her fear and guilt.

"I... I knew him... that monster..." Kelly admitted.

"What? Who was he?" Cyborg demanded.

"He was Dr. Pierce, wasn't he?" Robin guessed. Kelly nodded slowly. "I think it's time for you to explain," he frowned.

"O-Of course," Kelly wiped her hands on her skirt. "Last week, I was working late, it was just me and Wil- Dr. Pierce. After work we... Well, let's just say we were doing something we shouldn't have been doing..." she blushed and looked away.

"Damn, girl," Cyborg shook his head. When his friends looked at him strangely, he remembered that they not only were younger, but they had not exactly been "normal" so they most likely didn't understand what she meant.

"At one point, he must have bumped into the vile holder on the desk... It was the only one he had, his only product... I had warned him to put it somewhere safe, many times, but he just brushed my warning off..." Kelly trailed off.

"What was he working on, Kelly?" Robin asked.

"William... was obsessed with snakes, or rather, obsessed with snake venom. His son was killed by a cobra when they were touring Asia last year. They didn't have the anti-venom at the clinic they went to, since then, he had been trying to make an omni-anti-venom, an antidote that could fight every snake bite venom on record. He managed to make an experimental retro-virus, using every snake venom available to do just that, I... when it... when it spilled on him, he didn't have time to wipe it off, it seeped into his skin on contact. He was a little confused at first, but then he flew into a rage. He... He... " she collected herself. "He threw me on the floor and broke all of the equipment before running off," she shook her head, wiping tears away. "I'm sorry, I should have said something, I was just too afraid... "

"Is there any cure you know of to this... virus?" Robin questioned.

"I'm afraid not," Kelly's eyes weld with fresh tears.

The Titans remained silent, taking her story in. By the time they made it to the police department to drop Kelly off, Beast Boy was once again unconscious, sleeping fitfully. "You need to tell the police everything, Ms. Richards, and I mean _everything_," Robin instructed. Kelly broke down in a sob, but there was nothing the Titans could do now, they had to hurry to the Tower.

Back at the tower, Raven gently placed her dying boyfriend on the familiar scanner. Cyborg nodded to her, asking her to step back so he could give go at helping their friend. The rest of the Titans waited outside as Cyborg replaced the changeling's blood-caked uniform with a medical gown. After doing so, the half-machine tried it all, including leeches, but not even his best methods would work. "Guys..?" Beast Boy blinked awake, though his vision was slightly blurred from blood loss.

"You okay, man?" Cyborg asked.

"I feel like... I was in a duel to the death... and I lost," Beast Boy grinned weakly.

"Actually, you won," Raven said in her usual quiet voice.

"Really? Doesn't feel like it... feels like I'm dying," Beast Boy coughed and shook.

Raven shook her head. "No," she said in an eerily calm voice. "You're not going to die, Beast Boy, I won't allow it," she told him firmly.

"It's okay if I do, you know... I'm prepared," the Changeling sighed. "I got to have all sorts of... cool experiences... got to even experience... love..." Beast Boy blinked up at Raven and gave her the widest smile he could muster. None of them could tell if he was blushing or not, his wounds, loss of blood, and fatigue making it hard to notice. He reached for her and she stepped closer, bending slightly so he could place his shaking hand on her cheek.

Raven frowned sadly and placed her own hand over his, steadying it. She leaned down and kissed him, not caring if the others were there and giving her wide-eyed looks. She had, of course, never shown that type of affection to him, or anyone for that matter, at least, not in front of anyone. Beast Boy was far too weak to try to kiss her back, but he smiled as affectionately as he could when she pulled away."I'm not going to let you die on... on _us _so soon, Beast Boy, you can die later, but not now," she glared at him, as if he were doing this on purpose. She gently placed his hand back down and readied her hands over his body. "I'm going to try to heal you again, so hold still," she advised him.

"No, it's no use, I'm not going to-" Beast Boy's protest was cut off by another scream of pain as Raven began to heal him. She ignored him this time, concentrating all her willpower and energy into restoring him. At first it didn't seem like anything was happening, though one might say seeing his face turn brown was a good sign his blood was regenerating quicker from her healing powers. Then, as if there was a switch, his wounds began to close quickly and he began to struggle on the bed more violently. Raven's eyes had turned a bright glowing white with all the power and energy she was expending. Once she was confident that she did all she could, she stopped, falling to her knees and gasping for breath. She shook with the pain she took from him, convulsing slightly.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire flew over to catch Raven as she fell backwards.

"I-I'm... I'm fine..." Raven reassured her friend, pushing her away gently. She took a breath and stood up, looking over now at the still screaming Beast Boy. "Why is he still screaming!" She tried saying over the shape-shifter's yells. Beast Boy's back arched right off the bed and the fists that clutched the bedsheets tore slightly from the strain.

"I don't know! But the scan says-" Cyborg was cut off when Beast Boy switched from a painful scream to a scream of rage. It was a very noticeable change, especially when the shape-shifter suddenly stood from the bed and started breaking everything within reach, including his own medical gown.

"Please!" Beast Boy yelled. "K-Kill me _now_!"

"What? What are you saying?" Robin demanded.

"I'm a... a danger... kill me, or-or find... a way... t-to retrain me!" he yelled, falling to his knees and shuddering violently. As soon as he finished speaking, something strange began to happen to him. Scaled began to pop up all over his body and there were awful, sickening sounds of bones cracking coming from him...

"What's going on?" Raven demanded, still trying to catch her own breath.

"Like I was trying to say earlier, the scan said he still had the anti-venom virus in him, you guys! I think he's... he's turning into the thing we just fought!" Cyborg told them, backing up from his friend.

This, was not good.

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Hurray for more cliffhangers! XD Go on an say it, I'm an evil bitch! LOL!

Shout-Outs:

**Ulcaasi**: Lol sorry... well actually no, I'm not! By the way, my kitten walked over my keyboard yesterday and I discovered how you were doing those gestures in DCUO! Trade secret my foot!

**The Cretin**: Being the half-spawn of a demon, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side either! I definitely like to "play" with my readers alright! LOL!

**Katwizzle**: Glad you liked it...

**Anonymous**: Yes, I'm an evil author for writing such a cliffhanger, but it's SO much fun! XD You really should login...


	19. Mutation

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: This chapter is also kind of "iffy", be warned! Oh and I'm sorry in advanced for the beginning of this chapter, it had to be done. Also, I'm SO sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy lately. Going to be moving in two weeks so I gotta pack! Also, the website is not letting me upload or edit anything sometimes! It's driving me nuts! Does that happen to any of you?

* * *

Beast Boy crumpled to the floor, tears streaming down his face from the awful pain. His skin was on fire and his blood boiled in his veins. He jerked suddenly, falling on his side then convulsing onto his back. The Titans watched in horror, helpless, as their friend went through his most painful transformation yet. Before their eyes, he began to grow in size, and scales began to cover his body. His spine ripped out and a long tail emerged. His fingernails fell off and in their place, wicked claws grew. They had never seen such a thing, but then, they had also not witnessed Beast Boy's first transformation into Beast. Had he gone through something so horrible then too?

"Dude..." Cyborg stepped closer, but Beast Boy began to growl. It did not sound like he did when he was "Beast" and it did not sound like anything else he ever turned into. "Come on, you've been trough worse... I think..." he added the last part more to himself than to his friend. He tried to get closer, to see what was going on, but Beast Boy was now huddled over himself. "Don't make me have to hurt you, man," he told him. This seemed to make whatever was happening to Beast Boy make him angry. Cyborg jerked back as Beast Boy's scaly, transformed hand slashed out at him. Beast Boy slowly turned and stood, growling deeply

"Oh _crap_," Robin backed up. In response, Beast Boy roared and charged. Cyborg through himself at him, catching him off guard and knocked him down. "Hold him still! I'm going to try to get my knock-out grenades!" Robin yelled over Beast Boy's loud growls. 'Why aren't they in my utility belt?' he cursed at himself, running to the weapon locker. Unfortunately, Beast Boy through Cyborg off of him, and took off out the door.

"Why didn't either of you try to stop him!" Cyborg yelled.

"I did not wish to harm him!" Starfire responded. Raven didn't respond, her eyes locked on the door to the hallway and a calculating expression on her face.

"Raven?" Robin probed, walking up to her. "Why didn't you try to stop him?"

"He's not going to respond to us like he normally does, not even like Beast did, what we're dealing with is not Beast Boy. We need to find a way to subdue him, that's what I was trying to figure out how to do..." she told them.

"I see," Robin nodded. "That's a good idea," he turned to Cyborg. "I'm going to need a better explanation from you. What happened to him?"

"Like I said. The venom isn't there anymore, but the virus is. From what I saw in the molecular scanner, it's mutating the part of him that lets him transform into other creatures. That part of him was always unstable, but this... infection... just made it worse," Cyborg shook his head. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Alright, well, we'll split up into two teams and search for him. Raven, you're with me. Titans, go!" Robin lead them out and the four split up.

"Friend Cyborg, I do not believe he is here," Starfire said, closing Beast Boy's closet.

"I know," Cyborg smiled.

"Then why are we looking for him here?" she questioned.

"Because I've been suspecting the little pointy eared goblin has been swiping music from me for a while, " Cyborg grumbled as he flipped through his buddy's music drawer.

Elsewhere, Raven stretched out her senses, searching for her boyfriend. She had been able to sense him better and better each day since they started going out, she was attuned to his spiritual signature more than others, most likely because she had opened herself up to him more than others, but now..."Nothing," she said.

"You can't sense him at all?" Robin asked.

"I can sense that he's in the building, but I can't tell where," she clarified.

"We'll just have to search through each branch then, he couldn't have gotten too far so soon," Robin said, checking to make sure he had the necessary equipment to subdue his sick friend.

They searched high and low but the only sign that he had been there was claw marks and destruction. "I think..." Raven trailed off, frowning thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Robin questioned.

"I think I can sense him now, he's in the common room," she answered. As they went, they met up with Cyborg and Starfire.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked at Cyborg's serious expression, at least more so than it was with the situation.

"The grass-stain's been 'borrowing' a bunch of my music, man," Cyborg said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Come on, focus. You can yell at him later, when he's actually Beast Boy again... " Robin frowned.

"Oh I plan on it!" Cyborg replied. When they got to the common room, they found Beast Boy, fully transformed and digging through the fridge. "Maybe he wants a snack," he joked. The creature Beast Boy turned into spun around, having heard Cyborg's whisper. "Dude! I was saving that roast beef for dinner!" Cyborg yelled.

"If he's eating meat then we know that's not really Beast Boy right now!" Robin frowned. Beast Boy hissed angrily.

"How're we supposed to fight him like that when the thing he fought almost killed him in his 'beast' form?" Cyborg questioned. In response, the creature that was once Beast Boy screamed in fury and charged at them mindlessly. The group jumped back, dodging his wild attacks. "Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled, but either he was not in control, not exactly conscious, or no longer there, was a mystery. Either way, the 'creature' only growled and glared at him with serpentine eyes. Their friend charged once more, going to snap at them with inhumanly fast striking speed, going for Robin's arm, however, at the last minute, he pulled away, shaking his head as if something got in his eyes.

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven hurled the couch at him, hoping it would just knock him down, however, Beast Boy whirled around toward it and ripping it apart before it could get to him.

"Aw, man! Not again! Why the couch?" Cyborg yelled mournfully.

"I think he's still in there!" Robin told them, trying to get a good hit in with his staff. Beast Boy looked up at him, just on time to see the staff swinging toward his head. He caught the staff, ripped it from Robin's hands, then snapped it in half like a twig. "Fine, you want to play it that way? We'll do that! Good night!" Robin reached for his grenade container on his utility belt, but once more, after kicking Cyborg off him, Beast Boy slashed at Robin. Robin back-flipped, getting out of his range and threw one of his gas grenades at him. Beast Boy cringed, hissing angrilly, but otherwise brushing the attack off. This time, when he barreled into the boy wonder, he managed to rip Robin's belt off and toss it aside with a feral grin.

"This ends, NOW!" Cyborg raised his hand, now replaced with his canon.

"Stop!" Raven yelled, slamming him against the nearby wall with her powers and glaring. "Are you _trying _to kill him?" she glared.

"The dude broke my couch!" Cyborg half-joked.

"Cyborg!" Raven scolded.

"Look, if-" Cyborg was interrupted when Starfire went flying passed them, having been smacked out of the sky by the 'creature'. Fortunately, Starfire got right back up and went back to trying to suppress her friend. "If my canon didn't make a dent on the thing we fought before, why would it hurt him?" \

"Then why even try? It _could _hurt him," she argued, forcing herself to calm down.

"Got any better ideas?" Cyborg challenged. Raven frowned and looked back over to see Beast Boy grab Robin's foot when he tried to kick him, but get distracted by Starfire's energy blasts. She glanced down and saw the TV cable, getting an idea.

"I might," she told him, then raised her hands in a chant. The cables sprung up to life and shot out toward Beast Boy, wrapping him up in them.

"Not the TV!" Cyborg cried, his jaw dropping as the TV slammed against the floor from the commotion. Beast Boy growled and struggled, roaring at them, but stopped when Raven got closer, still using her powers to try to contain him.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, narrowing her eyes and struggling to sense _his _presence, not the thing he had become. The 'creature' sniffed the air, and tilted his head, then, before anyone knew it could even happen, broke free of the cables and of Raven's powers.

"How much power were you using?" Robin asked.

"Not a lot! I didn't know if it would even work!" Raven answered, backing up as 'Beast Boy' walked toward her. "I won't make the same mistake again!" Raven promised, then willed a magical barrier around him. 'Beast Boy' snarled in annoyance, struggling once more to keep going. "I... he's too strong!" Raven felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her face, she knew now she would not be able to hold him. Why wasn't her magical energies strong enough to stop him if they were enough to stop Trigon? The 'creature' broke free, panting slightly with the effort, then ran forward quicker than they had expected, knocking her over. "Get off me!" Raven yelled.

The 'creature' growled low, nuzzling her until his snout was by her throat, and took in a deep breath, breathing in her scent.

"I can blast him right off you..." Cyborg muttered, walking up real close to them.

"No, wait," Raven stopped him. "Beast Boy, I know you're in there somewhere, you need to _fight _it!"

"_Raven_..." Robin said worriedly, having recovered his belt and holding a couple grenades up.

"Just stop," Raven hissed, looking back into 'Beast Boy's eyes, hoping to see a glimmer of recognition or something. "Beast Boy?" she tried again. He tilted his head once more, as if confused by her. She glanced down, feeling his hand slide along her leg and began to feel a seed of worry grow within her. If the creature from before followed instinct, and one of them was to mate... which was why he took Kelly, a girl his human form from before had been close with, then, would it mean... but, no, that couldn't be it! Could it?

Then, quicker than they realized he could move, shot up off her and snagged her up, dashing out of the common room. "RAVEN!" The remaining Titans yelled, chasing after them.

"Beast Boy! You have to... fight it!" Raven yelled, struggling in the grip of the monster that had once been her loving companion. He took her down, down into the darkness of the 'basement' slamming the heavy bulk door of the machine shop closed and blocking the path. He slammed her down on the floor and took in her scent once more. "Come on! I don't want to hurt you! Fight it!" Raven yelled. "BEAST BOY!" The 'creature' paused, another look of confusion crossing his reptilian features, before shaking his head once more and snarling at her, angry at her for trying to "change" him. The 'creature' began to slash, careful not to let his claws touch her skin, but close enough to rip her cloak off.

"Raven! Beast Boy!" Robin's voice came from the other side of the door. Raven, feeling anxiety and fear creeping up, struggled, trying to use her powers, but the 'creature' merely shrugged off her attempts, slamming her wrists down when she tried to fight him physically.

"Help!" She yelled at them, unable to see a way to fight him off without having to resort to killing him...

Would the others reach her in time? What could the possibly do to stop him now?

Was Beast Boy really gone for good?

_TBC..._

* * *

**End A/N**: Uh oh! Another cliffy lol don't worry, it's the last one... I think... lol.

Shout-Outs:

**Katwizzle**: At least she did!

**Onepiecex3**: No worries lol. I know there's a similarities, no real connection though. Oh puh-leez, ya'll love the cliffies! LOL!

**The Cretin:** Don't worry, I know I am! At this point, I think Conan would help!

**TamashiAi**: No idea what that ref is from!

**SimonetteFanGirl101**: Nope!

**Ulcaasi**: Sorry I left ya hang'n! And I'm sorry I did it again LOL! I do it because I believe a main character should got through hell sometimes for it to pull at the heart-strings of the readers :). Actually, she DID step on the keyboard, she's a wiz with computers actually lol she'll lay on my mom's laptop and open up programs and widgets and such none of us had ever even see before! XD


	20. Defeat

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: I bet some of you were hoping to see another warning sign, weren't you? You know who you are, you pervs! XD J/K!

* * *

The sound of lasers on a bulk steel door filled the air. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg worked tirelessly to open the heavy reinforced door, trying their fastest to get to their friends. Raven held 'Beast Boy' at arms length, but barely. "Beast Boy! Please!" Raven yelled, fighting back the tears from her eyes. The creature stopped, growling low and keeping his body down, pinning her to the floor so she "could not escape". She tugged at one of her wrists gently, giving him the best 'pleading eyes' she could muster. She was relieved when he let it go, though he hissed warningly as he did so. At least it showed her that he was willing to relent a little for her, that gave her hope. She reached up, hesitating when he growled louder, but continued and placed the hand on his scaly cheek. "Look at what you're doing?" she said softly, moving her eyes down to where one of his hands clutched at the torn front of her leotard. "Beast Boy?" she said again, and flinched when he hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Do it again!" Robin called from the other side of the door, yelling over the sound of Cyborg trying to melt the door open.

"Do what?" Raven asked, trying not to say too loudly. The 'creature' kept his eyes locked on hers, one hand still leisurely stroking her leg. She wasn't sure if he did that to try to calm her, or try to excite her, though neither was working for him.

"What?" Robin called.

"DO WHAT?" Raven asked again, wincing when the 'creature' hissed irritably and growled in anger. Apparently he did not like yelling, and did not like the sound of the 'other males' on the other side of the door, so he continued to try to remove her clothes. "Stop!" she yelled at him, pushing on his chest.

"Call his name!" Starfire said, now understanding what Robin was trying to communicate with Raven. It seemed whenever Raven would call for him, a part of Beast Boy would try to fight back and the 'creature' would stop momentarily.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called, seeing the flicker in his eyes. "BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled, trying to use her free hand to stop him. "STOP! PLEASE!" Raven pleaded, trying to use her pinned hand to manipulate a large crate off against a wall to lift, though it was a little hard with all her concentration on trying to keep the monster that took over her boyfriend from trying to violate her. She blinked in shock when a very canine-like whine came out of him. He growled, shaking his head and glared at her. She gasped, her head hitting the ground when she jerked back, surprised when he snapped his jaw at her. He pulled back right away, shaking his head. "Beast Boy!" she yelled again.

"Dude, doesn't it sound like she's-"

"God! Not now, Cyborg!" Robin yelled, blushing.

"What is the matter?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Cyborg's being an ass again," Robin shook his head.

"Being an... ass?" Starfire blinked in confusion.

"Later, Star," Robin said with a sigh and glared at the amused looking half-machine.

"Don't worry, Raven's got it," Cyborg said with confidence.

"Not sure I share your optimism," Robin frowned.

"I can tell," Cyborg chipped in.

"Just tell me how much longer?" Robin growled.

"Not much, it got quiet... I think she's winning him over," Cyborg replied.

Raven took a deep breath and look him right in the eyes, trying her best to open her emotions up to him, see if he could sense them. Another whine came out of him, followed by a deep shudder that even _she_ could feel. "Fight it," she told him. "Come back to us, back to _me_.." she pleaded. The 'creature' frowned, shaking his head, another whine, and he rolled off her, growling again but this time more at himself. "Beast Boy?" she questioned, wondering what was happening. 'Beast Boy' clutched at his head, hissing and groaning. She sat up and frowned worriedly, wondering what the heck was going on with him. She jumped slightly when his head became distorted, half-transforming into something, though she wasn't sure what it is.

'Beast Boy' fell the the floor, his head in one hand and the other hitting the floor with either anger, pain, or frustration... perhaps all three. Suddenly he sat up, arching back and howled. The laser cutting stopped, all was still. The howl sounded like 'Beast's' howl, though he still remained in his 'snake form'. He jerked to the side, falling once more, then jerked again, gasping and hissing. He growled and groaned in what now sounded like clear pain. Another whine escaped him, then a louder howl and a sickening crack. Raven stood to her feet and backed away, lifting a few large crates with her power and holding them at the ready. The 'creature' convulsed, shuddering violently and writhed on the floor.

"What's going on?" Robin called.

"I think he's changing again!" Raven yelled back.

"Into what?" Cyborg asked.

"Not sure!" Raven answered.

A gargle and wheezing gasp came out of the 'creature', and then, something very strange began to happen. 'Beast Boy began to screech and howl all in one and his body began to shift into his 'Beast' form and then back into the mutated form. He slashed at the air, ripping at himself with his claws and drawing long, red ribbons. Raven's eyes widened and she hurriedly wrapped as much of her magical energy around him as she could. Fortunately, this time it seemed he could not break free, whether it was from the strain of whatever was happening or that she recovered her strength fully, she was unsure. Her mutated boyfriend continued to go through the gruesome transformation until it seemed his 'Beast' form had won. Beast gasped and panted, whining low and slumping against the black barrier that held him.

Raven released him, hesitantly, cautiously, unsure of what was really going on. Beast struggled to get up, but then doubled over again and regurgitated, expelling a vile, awful smelling and slimy greenish yellow substance all over the floor. "Oh that's gross," Raven's nose scrunched up in disgust and she looked away. Beast whined once more then fell on his side, lying still. Raven approached him warily, kneeling down. He was breathing hard, panting, his body completely limp. She couldn't look away this time when he transformed back into his 'human' form, too relieved to see him back to 'normal'.

"Raven..." he sighed, but said no more, too exhausted to move or speak, he lay unmoving, unconscious. She took her tattered cloak from the floor and spread it over as much of his ruined body as she could, too tired and filled with relief to notice an important detail. She then stood, and went to the console next to the door, opening it. The door groaned open, struggling slightly from the damage Cyborg had inflicted upon it with his laser.

"Thank God, what happened?" Robin asked as they were finally allowed in.

"He's back to normal I think, the virus is out of him... I'm not sure how he managed to get it out like that but..." Raven trailed off, glancing back over to the once again unconscious Beast Boy.

"Do not worry, friend Raven, he will be fine," Starfire smiled, nodding sympathetically at her friend.

"I'm not worried," Raven denied, resisting the urge to reach for her hood that was not there.

"Raven, why don't you go clean up a bit, I'll take him back to the infirmary, okay?" Cyborg suggested.

Raven pursed her lips, watching Cyborg lift their limp, bloody team-mate, and nodded slowly in agreement. "Don't do anything until I get there," she all but ordered him.

Cyborg nodded. "I'll just redress him, is that alright with you?" he asked teasingly.

Raven blinked, remembering that important detail now, that he was _stark naked_, and her eyes widened. "Whatever," she told him spinning around to hide her blush. She ignored his chuckle and walked on out as cool and collected as she had always been able to, though now that she could express her emotions more freely it was a little difficult to resist shooting down the hall in a sprint with embarrassment. Thank Azar for her training!

Cyborg shook his head in amusement, sharing a knowing smirk with Robin, then carried their injured friend out of the basement. "So why do you think Beast Boy acted like he did?" Robin questioned.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"He acted like he did when he first transformed into 'Beast', like a wild, irrational animal that only followed instinct?" he clarified.

"Maybe... it's because of the virus? It was a mutation after all... maybe it simply mutated that primal part of him?" Cyborg theorized.

"That sounds about right," Robin shrugged.

"Do you think he will remember anything?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"There's no way of knowing," Cyborg shook his head. "We'll just have to wait and see." They made it to the infirmary and Cyborg once again helped his friend into a medical gown, setting him on his usual gurney. "Let's hope he doesn't remember trying to force Raven to mate with him," Cyborg muttered grimly. "He's not going to be a happy camper," he shook his head.

_TBC_...

* * *

**End A/N**: Another short chapter, sorry 'bout that! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! And LOOK! No cliffhanger! Happy? XD

Shout-Outs:

**Kairo833**: Sure they do, Robin tried his gas grenades (knock-out grenades) on him but it barely fazed him.

**Ulcaasi**: You mad bro? :P

**Onepiecex3**: Happy I updated quickly then? :P


	21. Return

Defrost

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N**: You folks are so impatient, jeez. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Raven stared into the mirror, and trying to figure out just what happened. She knew what was going on, knew why it happened and how, but why her? Dr. Pierce had been having _relations_ with Kelly, so she understood why he had wanted that with her, but she and Beast Boy never did anything like that! Could just thinking about it be enough? Raven frowned thoughtfully and wiped the steamy mirror. If it had been a different situation, would she had let him? If he were 'normal'? She blushed when she realized that maybe she certainly would not have in the past, but now... She shook her head, banishing the decidedly _too_ pleasant thoughts and images and got dressed.

As she got dressed, her eyes dirfted over to the spot on her bed where he would cuddle up to her in his cat form, never his human form. She wondered why that was? Why he had never crawled over to her in his human form and lay next to her. Would it have been too tempting to do something? It was true that their intimacy had been becoming more and more enthusiastic lately, more... intense. She didn't know how long they would hold off from doing anything more. But where they ready? His snake-mutation certainly thought so, so maybe it was simply magnifying his true feelings? Could that mean... 'Enough of this,' Raven frowned at herself. Since when had she been so interested in that subject? She had never even thought of boys like that before!

Leave it to Beast Boy to turn her into a typical hormonal girl!

When Raven got back to the infirmary, Beast Boy was spread out on his usual bed, still unconscious and breathing shallow. "How is he?" Raven asked, walking over and using a rag dipped in warm water nearby to wipe the blood and sweat off of him.

Her friends watched her clean him in silence, now truly understanding how deeply she felt for the boy, even if she herself tried to hide it from them and probably from herself as well. "No change, I haven't scanned him yet though," Cyborg told her. When she nodded he proceeded. He prepared his scanner and hovered over Beast Boy's prone form. After a few minutes, a green light lit up and a cheerful beep told them the scan was complete. "Scan shows he's completely clean," he smiled broadly. "No sign of the virus!"

"That is wonderful news!" Starfire grinned.

"Agreed," Robin smiled.

"Could I... I'd like to heal his wounds, if that's alright," Raven said quietly.

"Sure, we'll leave you alone then. I'm going to go and try to find Dr. Pierce's next of kin. Call us if you need us," Robin told her.

"I shall assist him," Starfire declared.

"I guess I'll go clean up the basement," Cyborg sighed wearily.

Raven nodded, watching them smile and walk out. She then turned to the sleeping form on the bed. She went over to him and was about to start healing him when his eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath. "R-Raven?" he blinked.

"It's alright now, take it easy," she soothed, going to his side immediately.

Beast Boy went to rub his eyes but stopped with a gasp of pain. He looked down at himself and saw the blood seeping through his medical gown. He lifted the shirt carefully and his eyes nearly popped out in shock. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Why do I have this? Why am I not dead? Raven?"

"Relax! I was just about to heal you. Beast Boy, you don't remember what happened?" Raven asked. 'He doesn't remember... I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not,' she thought.

"I -what do you mean? Should... should I remember something?" His eyes were wide with worry. "Raven, what's going on? Tell me," he said, struggling to sit up. Raven pushed on his chest gently, pushing him back onto the bed. Beast Boy fell back without further protest, too weak to struggle anymore anyway.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out," Raven began.

"Freak out? Why would I freak out? What happened?" He demanded.

"Just _promise_ me," she insisted.

"Alright, fine, I won't..." he frowned.

"..." She took a deep breath and nodded. "You were almost dead, Beast Boy. You told me not to, but I healed you when you. It seemed to work at first, I healed your wounds, but the virus was still there, I couldn't get right of it... in fact, I think I might have accelerated it, it mutated you into... into the snake thing you fought," she told him.

"What! I- that thing! I had so much trouble fighting it! And you say I turned into it too? Did I-" Beast Boy struggled, frustration and panic clear in his eyes, and managed to sit up this time. "Raven, did I hurt anyone?" he asked seriously.

"No, you didn't, you stayed in the tower the whole time, no one but us knows what happened," she reassured him. She reached over and brushed her fingers through his hair. "I'm... glad you're back..." she told him. "Lay back, I'm going to heal you again," she said. Beast Boy hesitated, knowing it would cause her some pain as well, but he saw the determination in her eyes and nodded, laying back. As she placed her hands over him, he shut his eyes, breathing in a sigh of relief when the fiery pain in his chest disappeared. Her hands stayed on his chest for a moment, feeling his chest rise and fall steadily. She leaned over and kissed his cheek tenderly, her lips lingering on his skin. Beast Boy smiled softly and turned his head to the side ever so slightly, meeting her lips with his. The kiss was sweet and gentle, a whisper and caress, their way of expressing their relief to see each other, happiness that they were okay and together again.

Beast Boy reached over, taking her hand that she used to caress his cheek and stroked her palm and wrist with his thumb. He frowned when he felt her wince in the kiss and so he reluctantly pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked her, and glanced down at her wrist. His eyes widened when he saw fresh bruises and his eyes shot back up to hers. "Did I do this?" he demanded. "Raven, did I hurt you? What did I do to you?" his eyes bore into her.

"You didn't do anything, you were just a little... affectionate..." her eyes dropped down to where he still held her hand tenderly.

"Raven..." she could hear tears in his voice and looked up to see them welding in his eyes. "I – what did I do? I'm so sor-" Raven leaned in and stole his words away with a kiss, silencing him. She took his face with her other hand and made him look into her eyes.

"You didn't do anything, understand? I'm still... 'complete', if that's what you're worried about," she explained with a blush.

Beast Boy sighed an visibly relaxed. His smile still held guilt but he seemed better now. Raven gazed at him, her thoughts on everything that had happened to them so far, what brought them together, what almost tore them apart. When she thought he would die, she felt like a part of her was being ripped away from her, something so foreign to her, a feeling she had never felt before, but so strong it had threatened to suffocate her. Beast Boy could see the emotions swirling in her eyes but stayed silent. After a few minutes though, curiosity got the better of him. "Are _you _okay?" he asked when she continued to just stare at him.

Raven paused, collecting her thoughts, then nodded. "For the past few hours, when I thought you were dead or going to die... I was... it was the worst I had ever felt..." she admitted. "Beast Boy..."

"What is it?" He asked, sliding closer to her.

Raven shook her head and smiled. "I finally understand now," she whispered. She reached over and slid her hand along his jaw, caressing his cheek with her thumb affectionately.

Beast Boy's eyes became half-lidded, but he struggled to concentrate. "What's that?" he asked, gazing up at her, love swimming in his eyes. Raven could see this and her own eyes softened, the most they had done so far since defeating her rage. She smiled and stroked his jaw, tracing her thumb across his bottom lip.

"I understand my feelings for you now," she admitted.

"Really? And what's your conclusion?" he asked in a quiet voice, hope now joining love in his expression.

"My conclusion, is that I am in love you, Garfield Logan," she told him softly.

"Yes!" Beast Boy pumped his fist, and chuckled when she slapped his chest with the back of her hand softly. She rolled her eyes but the smile was still on her lips. "I think... I think I've always loved you, been _in love _with you, in some way or another, but I figured it could never work between us, I was an obnoxious little kid and you had your thing with Trigon and your emotions, so I never bothered..." he admitted.

"_Was _obnoxious?" Raven teased. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. "Even if those problems were still here, I would make it work," she told him, then leaned in to kiss him.

_The End._

* * *

**End A/N**: Unfortunately, this is the last chapter! I hadn't realized I didn't have that much left to write when I took off for a while before posting the last chapter... I'm sorry! I hope everyone enjoyed this story, if the divines see fit to shine down on me and ya'll grace me with enough input, I might think about writing a possible sequel... but don't hold your breaths!

I DID however write a mature sequel-_like_ ONESHOT called "Melt Down" so be on the look-out for it! When I say "mature", I _really _mean MATURE.

Shout-Outs:

**Ulcaasi**: Oh shush you! XD

**TamashiAi**: He sure did!

**The Cretin**: What cereal? Fruit Loops? Cuz that's the only cereal I have in my cabinet...


End file.
